Sunlit sky
by Fallen Angel death
Summary: When tragedy strikes the Cullens Wat would happen to Bella and Edward? Would things change? read more for a better view. Warning contains violence.
1. Prolouge

SUNLIT SKY.

By Fallen Angel death and Mrs Thea Cullen.

A twilight fanfiction story.

Prologue. Upov

I walked swiftly along the dark corridor which led to the Volturi's chamber. My boots made a clicking noise as I hurried along. The sound echoed in my ears God it was so quiet. Finally I reached the big decorated doors. With a heave I pushed it open causing it to bang as it flung back. I smiled to myself the effect was quiet dramatic. Aro, Cauis and Marcius all gazed at me with unblinking eyes. Their faces were each as mask of calm. Aro smiled at me his chalky skin stretching as he did so. I shuddered to myself ARO smiling wasn't a good sign. It was obvious they were expecting me. As usual Jane was present with her brother. God those two were a barrel of laughs. I focused my attention on Aro who was still smiling at me in that creepy way. His skin was glowing slightly even in this faint light and I had to admit it was quiet eerie. I couldn't help but feel a shiver run up my spine. I was scared obviously who wouldn't be? But I kept my face calm. "You have summoned me" I said loud and clear proud that my voice didn't shake. "Dear child I need you to do something for me" Aro began trailing aimlessly. "Anything for you Aro" I said feeling relief sell in my chest so I wasn't in trouble. I bowed slightly towards him out of courtesy. Aro's crimson eyes glowed with pleasure. "That's good to hear my child" he said softly while I stood anxiously waiting my eyes never leaving his skeleton like face. "I need you to kill the Cullen girl" Aro said a fiery light burning in his eyes. "Which Cullen girl? I asked not liking were this was going. I heard Jane sigh and I swear to God if it wasn't for that power of hers I would have kicked her. "Why Renessmee of course" Aro said frowning slightly. I blinked in shock my body freezing. Renessmee but she was just a child! I couldn't kill a child I wasn't that heartless! I opened my mouth trying to speak but Aro cut me off. He held up his pale chalky white hand and said "Just do it do not fail me daughter" there was no mistaking the threat behind his voice. I gulped failing Aro would be worse than death so would deifying him. Woodenly I nodded and he beamed. "As you wish father" I said bowing slightly and leaving. The warm hair hit my face as I came out. I was lifted and spun by two strong arms. "Well what do we have to do?" James asked ruffling my long red hair. I kissed him lightly never wanting to lose him again. "It's time to hunt" I said smiling slightly. Hardening my night I took his hand, Hand in hand we disappeared into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Happy Birthday

Bella's POV.

It was a dull rainy day but we liked it that way. Today my little girl was celebrating her birth a moment I would never forget. She was going to be sixteen so it was a big day for her. I got out of bed in one quick motion. I was already dressed when my gorgeous husband Edward began to rise from our bed. My heart still bursted with love anytime I saw him. "Morning" I grinned at him kissing him lovingly on the cheek. He smiled at me my favourite crooked smile. I felt like getting back into bed all over again. "We better get moving" Edward said standing up and stretching. I nodded and managed to tear my eyes away from him. Moving silently we made our way downstairs and from the blaring noise coming from the TV I knew Ren was up. "Happy birthday honey" I grinned moving to her side to give her a hug. Ren smiled at me sleepily and hugged me back. I stepped back to let Edward have his turn. I still couldn't believe how lucky I was. "So you know Jasper and Alice are taking you shopping today" I said winking at Edward discreetly. He grinned back while Ren nodded. "Yeah it should be fun I love hanging out with Aunt Alice and Jazz" she smiled. I frowned to myself Ren had been doing that alot lately just calling Jasper Jazz instead of uncle, I had a sneaking suspicion she liked him. Edward walked over to the sink and began to clear away Rens breakfast while Ren continued. "So what are you two going to do when I'm gone?" she asked focusing her chocolate brown eyes on me. "Oh we'll probably just visit the family nothing major" I lied smoothly. "Did you open your presents yet? Edward asked his golden eyes twinkling. Due to Edward and I not being able to agree on what present to get Ren we had decided to get her presents separately. Ren's eyes widened as she grinned. I didn't need to be Jasper to know she was happy. "I love the ring mom it's gorgeous" she grinned waving her hand at me so I could see the ring. "Oh and dad" Ren gushed and I frowned. If Edward had gotten her what I think he had gotten her I was going to kill him. "It's just so beautiful I mean a car" Ren gushed. Yep I was going to kill him. I glared at him but he only smiled. Just then a horn honked outside. In a flash I opened the front door. I still hadn't gotten used to my improved abilities yet. Standing in front of me was Jasper. Tall, lean and blonde he looked like an avenging angel and I had to admit he was a very, very attractive guy. I had never really noticed just how attractive before. Beside him stood Alice looking very pixie like standing against him. "Hi come in" I said ushering them inside. They walked in brushing past me as they did so. To my surprise the moment Jasper brushed against me I felt as if electricity had been injected into my body. My eyes widened okay what was that? Just as Jasper and Alice were inside the door they were attacked by a very excited Ren. I laughed quietly as my daughter flung herself at a bewildered Jasper. Wide eyed he hugged her back and said "Happy birthday" Ren hugged him harder adding to my suspicion of her liking him. Alice grinned and said "Happy birthday Ren" "Thanks Aunt Alice" Ren said still hugging Jasper. After another moment with a little help from Jasper Ren managed to calm down a little. She let go of Jasper smiling bashfully a faint blush in her cheeks. They were really close those two maybe a little too close my mind whispered sending a feeling of jealousy to pass through me. What? Where had that come from? Why was I jealous of how close Ren was to Jasper? I shook my head hoping the feeling would pass. Now it was Alice's turn to be showered with affection. I smiled happily and leaned against Edward, but for some reason I couldn't help but keep my eyes on Jasper. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Ever since I had come back I had found myself continuously looking at Jasper and noting just how attractive he was. What was wrong with me? I leaned closer to Edward feeling a little guilty even though I hadn't done anything. I just felt bad thinking of his brother that way when I loved him. I could see Ren was getting too excited so once again Jasper intervened and calmed her down. "We got you some presents" Alice grinned handing Ren two sparkling parcels that girl was really spoiled. Ren beamed from ear to ear as she hastily ripped open the wrapping paper. She gave a gasp as she fingered Jaspers present gently. I leaned in closer to get a better look all the while aware how close Jasper was from me, just a few inches away. In Ren's hand there in a rich velvet box lay the beautifulest necklace I had ever seen. It was a beautiful heart encrusted with emeralds, diamonds, ambers, sapphires and Jades. In the centre the name Renessmee was written in a delicate gold script. The beautiful necklace hung from a delicate silver chain and it sparkled even in this dim light. I felt a tiny bit jealous after all Edward had never gotten me anything so beautiful not that I was complaining. Edward's eyes widened as he took in the gift. "Do you like it?" Jasper asked nervously his gold eyes glancing at me quickly before returning to Ren. Ren let out a shriek. "I love it Jasper it's so beautiful! I'm never going to take it off thank you!" she said hastily putting it around her neck and clasping it in place. She let out another shriek and launched herself at Jasper. He caught her easily while she showered him with hugs and kisses. I felt that jealousy again seeing those kisses. Jasper laughed a musical sound which made my heart flutter. I tightened my hold on Edward why was I still feeling like this? I thought this would have faded a few days after I had returned. Eventually Ren stopped and opened Alice's gift. Her eyes bulged "Temptation" she murmured squirting the perfume on her wrists. "How did you get it? It's not even out yet!" Ren shrieked hugging and kissing Alice. Alice smiled her golden eyes twinkling "I have my ways" she said winking. After another five minutes it was time for Ren to go. We all walked outside together. "Look what dad got me Jasper" Ren grinned pointing to her silver Porsche proudly. Jasper whistled "Nice" he murmured nodding at Edward. Edward smiled at me in a I told you so kind of way. "She'll be okay Bella" Alice assured me getting into Jaspers car. "I'm going to call Carlisle" Edward whispered in my ear disappearing from my side. I smiled and waved as Ren got in the car. "We'll have her back around sixish Jasper said his golden eyes glowing. "Thanks" I murmured reaching out for his hand before I could stop myself. My heart fluttered and electricity arched through me as I touched him. I stared up into his eyes and squeezed his hand gently. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand back. There was something in his eyes. Just as I was about to figure out what it was it disappeared. He had hidden it hidden it from me. Then in a flash he was in his car and speeding away. What was that? What had that look meant? Did that mean Jasper had felt what I had felt? I watched them go till they disappeared from sight. What was going on?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren's POV

We were driving so fast it was as if we were flying! I tossed my head back letting out a whoop as the wind played with my bronze hair. Aunt Alice laughed the sound like tiny bells filling the sky. I grinned at her. I loved the way Jasper drove so fast it was just so amazing. Mom and dad would always drive slowly when I was in the car. I looked at Jasper as I fingered the beautiful necklace he had given me. He was just so handsome. I took in the way his blonde hair shone even on this dark day and the way his gold eyes seemed to glow with an inner light. I knew Jasper wasn't my real uncle maybe that was why I really liked him, why I was crushing on him at the moment. Maybe it was him because of the amount of time we spent together or maybe because he just understood me. All I knew was that I couldn't call him uncle Jasper anymore I had giving that up when I had turned fourteen it was around that time I started to see him differently. I stared at him just appreciating his beauty. How strong and lean his body looked and the scars that lined his arms like tattoos. I knew getting those marks must have been hell. My mother had told me once what it felt like to get bitten. I still shuddered anytime I thought of that tale. "Like being in hell with nothing but a burning fire for company" she had told me. For Jasper I couldn't imagine how painful it must have been. I continued to stare at him taking in he's tight see through like white shirt which buttons were opened halfway down. I liked the way the shirt clung to every ab and muscle he had and the way the opened buttons have me the perfect view of his well muscled chest. I couldn't help but fantasise running my hands over that incredible chest, of kissing that perfect angelic face. My heartbeat accelerated and it was extremely difficult trying to block my emotions from him. Just then his gorgeous golden eyes looked at mine through the rear view mirror. I blushed scarlet a trait I had inherited from my mother. He smiled at me playing havoc with my heart. I smiled back still flushing red and Alice laughed at me causing my blush to deepen. I couldn't help but feel jealous as I watched Alice intertwine her hand with Jasper's. I tried to shrug it off today was my birthday and I was going to have fun. I threw my head back again grinning today was going to be a great day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

Meanwhile: Edward and I raced through the forest towards the Cullen's beautiful house. It had only been five minutes since Renessmee had left but we had loads to do! My mind was still what that look had been in Jaspers eyes and why had he hid it? Did that mean he felt attracted to me like I was attracted to him? Did he feel the sparks and electricity when we barely touched? It was all just eating away at me. I just had to know. We soon reached the Cullen's. We came to a halt as we approached the large door. We didn't even get a chance to knock as the door flung open to reveal a grinning Emmet. "Welcome all" he grinned ushering us inside. I laughed quietly Emmet could brighten anyone's day. Inside the Cullen house with us today was Amy (Edwards sister) Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Jacob, Seth and of course Emmet. I smiled at each of them as Edward and I entered. "Oh good you here" Rose said a clear look of annoyance on her gorgeous face. "We need help" Seth explained giving Edward a brotherly thump on the shoulder. Edward grinned returning the gesture gently. I raised my eyebrows obviously we wouldn't do as well as Alice but we would try our best. Squaring my shoulders I turned to Esme "Hand me the streamers" I said. It was time to get cracking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob's POV

I soon began to get bored as we decorated. I still couldn't believe my little Nessie was sixteen. We were best friend but anytime I would try to be more she would pull away from me. Okay I understood that maybe I had moved a little fast but I couldn't help it she was just so beautiful so perfect. But now that she was going to be sixteen things would be different. Finally she would be able to see me as more than a friend! I wrinkled my noise God this was torture. Okay I didn't exactly hate the bloodsuckers but we weren't the best of buddies either! My nose was burning from that sickly sweet smell. My eyes scanned the room for something of interest. My eyes settled on the blonde Rosalie now I could have fun there! But I didn't want to chance it not with the big guy standing right beside her. Sighing I returned to work. It was stupid why couldn't I have brought Nessie shopping instead of the annoying pixie and tall scarred blonde guy? My eyes scanned the room again and settled on Edwards arm locked around Bella's waist. Man I still couldn't stand that bloodsucker but I had to get on with him for Nessie's sake! Rolling my eyes I returned to work to my brainless job thinking only of Nessie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren's POV

Later: I was exhausted from shopping! Alice and I had shopped till we dropped literally! While Jasper had carried our bags what a gentleman! Alice got into the car grinning while Jasper loaded the booth. Smiling at Alice I stumbled my way around back to offer Jasper my help. It was only fair he had carried all our stuff. I stood watching for a few moments taking in the way his white shirt strained against his rock hard body. My heart was pounding 90. I felt my blood rush around my body. It's just a crush I told myself lightly though I knew it was something, something alot deeper. "Do you need some help?" I managed to ask him desperately trying to control my rapid breathing. He turned and smiled at me God he was breathtaking. "Aren't you tired? He chuckled musically. "I'm okay" I said brightly his voice sounding like music to my ears. "Well if you insist" he smiled. Eagerly I went over to him in order to help him. As we loaded the car his cold hand brushed mine as he placed in the last bag. My heart thundered it felt like electricity shooting through me just at that brief touch. Oh no this definitely wasn't a touch it could only be love. I dragged in a deep breath as he closed the booth with a bang. I got into the car shakily. Alice turned to smile at me her golden eyes glittering. I smile back weakly. I felt guilty I loved Alice to bits how could I be in love with her husband! I was terrible a terrible niece and friend. But I couldn't help how I felt. How many times had I fantasised about kissing her husband? Of letting him be my first. Just thinking of that was dangerous my heart continued to pound and my breathing kept speeding up. No I could never do that but my heart my soul was telling me I could "You okay Ren?" Alice asked snapping me back to reality away from my fantasises of Jasper and me. I blushed "I'm fine I stammered. "You sure?" Jasper asked looking at me with concern obviously he felt my anxiety. I nodded quickly and after a long moment Alice and him began to talk. I breathed a sigh of relief and rested my head against the cool window. It was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

Elsewhere.

I grinned happily as I looked around. We were done finally. Okay I didn't look as good as Alice's work but it was still pretty good. I felt Edwards arms slip around my waist. I leaned back against him happily feeling guilty for my thoughts about Jasper. "I'll start making the calls" Rose said flipping out her phone. "You think she'll like it?" Edward asked me holding me tighter. "I hope so" I murmured looking around. It didn't take Ren's friends long to arrive. I pasted on a smile as I breathed in that delicious scent blood. Edward kissed the top of my head reassuring me. I smiled up at him and rolled my eyes when I heard Jacob snort. I really didn't like Jacob hanging around anymore for some reason he just irritated me. "There here!" Emmet said excitedly dragging Rosalie behind the sofa. "Emmet!" she protested fixing her hair. Carlisle flicked off the light switch plunging us in darkness. We remained quiet there was only the gentle sound of breathing in the darkened room. I could hear footsteps approaching and laughter. I felt my body tingle when I recognised Jaspers laugh. The door opened and Rens puzzled voice said "Why's it so dark?" "Surprise!" everyone shouted jumping up as the light switched on. Ren clutched her chest grinning. "Oh wow" she murmured tears glittering in her eyes. In a flash Ren was surrounded by her friends. They gushed and screamed together and I couldn't help but notice many of Rens friends were giving Jasper admiring looks. I felt a knot in my stomach knot a tight knot and a flash of jealousy so strong it made me gasp. Edward moved from my side to get the cake ready. I felt slightly lost without his arms around me. Though all my attention was focused on Jasper. I couldn't help the feeling I had. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Jasper moving to my side until he was right beside me. I looked at him and well he looked embarrassed. If a vampire could blush Jasper would have been scarlet. I was dimly aware of Alice putting the stereo on. After a moment the room was filled with pounding music. "Never again" Jasper said to me his voice light slightly teasing. "Was it that bad?" I laughed staring into his golden eyes. He smiled and leaned down to whisper in my ear. His sweet scent swirled around me and my body tingled. No I shouldn't be feeling this. "I don't know how you manage it I'm wrecked" he whispered his breath feeling cool against my skin. I shivered slightly but not from cold. "Can't you handle a little shopping?" I teased what was I doing? "I guess I can't" He murmured staring into my eyes and there was that look in his eyes again. But he wasn't hiding it now. "What about you can you handle it?" he murmured. My breathing began to speed up something told me we weren't talking about shopping anymore. I recognised that look desire he had that look since I had come back and now I knew. My feelings took over then overriding my sense. "I can handle alot of things that you don't know about" I whispered teasing him. Oh God what was I doing I was flirting with him! Why was I when I knew he desired me! He chuckled electricity arching between us. "You want to dance?" he asked his voice low and seductive. I knew I shouldn't not when he was attracted to me but I was attracted to him. I gave him my hand and he took it pulling me tightly to him .My whole body sizzled. Ooh God I shouldn't be doing this I shouldn't be doing this! We moved together closer to the beat of the pounding music. I moved against him while his hands guided my hips. Desire raced through me like fire. I saw Jaspers admirers glaring at me. "Something wrong" Jasper murmured against my cheek his skin felt so soft against mine. "I don't think your fans like me very much" I teased continuing to move against him. Jasper chuckled holding me even closer. Oh God there was something between us. What was I doing what about Edward? But right now my body wanted what it wanted. "Do you like me Jasper?" I whispered unable to keep the question to myself I just blurted it out. Jasper didn't say anything to me for a long moment. I didn't think he was going to answer but then he said softly so softly so no one else could hear. "I do Bella more that you'll ever know" My heart fluttered Hell I was in so much trouble!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren's POV

"Your uncles so hot Ren" one of my friends gushed again. I smiled tightly while all I wanted to do was scream. I was full of anger and yes jealousy burning jealousy. I watched with narrowed eyes as mum danced with Jasper. My love Jasper how dare she! What was she doing dancing against him like that! She didn't need to hold him that close did she? I was so mad Jasper was mine not hers. He didn't even like her he was just being nice! He wouldn't fall for her in her dreams! Why was she doing it? What about dad? It wasn't fait it was my birthday. I knew I was jealous but I couldn't help it. I loved him and she was trying to take him away from me. I clenched my fists not paying the slightest bit of attention to anything except them dancing. Jasper with his arms around her and her grinding against him. I hate her I thought shocking myself. No that was wrong of me. I loved mum to death but still I felt that burning rage that anger. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Jasper his hands on mum's hips hers arms around his neck as she moved her body in time with his. It should be me there not her. I jumped when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned to look up at my father who was looking down at me with worried eyes. Oh damm I forgot dad could hear everything I was thinking! I blushed scarlet while my friends gushed on. "Let's talk Ren" he said quietly leading me away from the girls. Shakily I walked with him into the kitchen. I stared at the floor while her leaned against the counter. He sighed "So Jasper" he said his voice weary. I nodded feeling embarrassed "I hoped it was just a crush" dad murmured then sighed again. "I love him dad" I said and to my surprise my voice was steady. "Oh Ren come on now it's hardly love your only sixteen as of today" he said smiling slightly. "It's not a crush I love him" I insisted getting angry all over again. "It's just infatuation Ren it's just because you spend time together" dad shrugged. "No it's not" I snapped "I love him and he understands me better than anyone else!" I yelled. Dad's eyes widened and I could tell I had hurt him. I wanted to say sorry but I couldn't not now. I stormed past him into the cool night. I took deep breaths trying to calm down. I heard someone behind me. My head whipped round as he approached. "Happy Birthday Ren" he whispered pulling me into his arms. My heart accelerated yes! I knew he cared about me too. His lips met mine gently softly and I clung to him. Jasper my mind said again and again as he kissed me. My eyes closed and then opened something was wrong. Jasper didn't feel this warm. He didn't smell bad! I pulled out of his arm and glared up at Jacob. I had only imagined Jasper instead I had been kissing Jacob! I shuddered I didn't like Jacob like that! "Ren's what's wrong?" Jacob asked puzzled. "Why did you kiss me!" I snapped angrily. This wasn't right Jasper was supposed to be my first kiss my first everything. But Jacob had ruined it. "I thought you wanted me to" Jake said looking hurt. I felt bad and hugged him hard. He was my best friend. "I'm sorry Jake" I said holding him tight. "It's okay" he smiled a huge smile. "Who gave you that?" he asked jealousy in his voice as he pointed to my necklace. I cradled it gently in my hand "Jasper gave it to me for my birthday" I said softly. Jake whistled "Looks expensive" I blushed he was right it was expensive of course. "Come on lets go back inside " I said taking his warm hand in mine after all I had someone to apologize to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

I danced all night with Jasper. The attraction between us was electric! Eventually it was time to go home. I couldn't get rid of the feeling of Jaspers arms around me. I liked that feeling. I could still smell his sweet scent against my skin. I felt reluctant as we left and guilty as we bid farewell to the Cullen's. It was really late. We got home in no time. The sky was completely black and the air was cold. Edward unlocked the door quietly. We made our way inside soundlessly. "Goodnight" Ren said smiling and disappearing into her bedroom. "Night" Edward and I coursed. For some reason I knew Ren wasn't happy with me. Smiling Edward took my hand. I smiled back at him feeling extremely guilty. Edward was my husband my beautiful husband and I had been flirting with Jasper of all people. Who had admitted he liked me I was in deep trouble. Jasper just thinking his name sent shivers up my spine. "Let's head to bed" Edward murmured putting his strong arms around me. I nodded and kissed his lips softly. Smiling he lifted me and carried me to our room. All the while however my heart and soul were somewhere else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Back to School

**Hey Guys this is chapter two in this shocker story hope you guys enjoy!**

**Pls REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does! **

Back To School. **Edwards POV**

The next few days were harmonious. Ren had apologized for her behaviour and was being an obedient daughter. There were no fights so things were pretty good. It was our last day of freedom before we would be returning to forks high school. It had been sixteen years since Bella and I had attended there. I was sitting with my beautiful wife Bella on the swing outside my family's house. Bella snuggled against me I was so lucky to have her. She smiled up at me her golden eyes twinkling yet I could tell her mind was preoccupied. Ever since Rens party she seemed distracted. I couldn't place what was distracting her so much and it nagged me not knowing. We swung slowly back and forth the sun shining down on us causing us to glitter wildly. Ren was out hanging with Jasper I didn't exactly like that. It wasn't that I thought Jasper would do something I was worried that Ren would try something what with her infatuation with him! Of course I couldn't tell Bella that she would probably freak out or worse. Ren was dreading going to school tomorrow despite the fact that both Bella and I had pointed out the benefits but she wouldn't hear any of it. Well she didn't get her stubbornness from me! I kissed the top of Bella's head lovingly. It was then the peacefulness around us was shattered by Emmet's things flying out the upstairs window. Both Bella and I looked up confused. It was then we heard Rosalie's shriek of rage. "I never want to see you again you no good"

There was no mistaking Rose's voice. Woah she was pissed I sighed it looked like once again Emmet had screwed up. Bella looked at me burning curiosity in her eyes. I sighed caving in as usual.

"Apparently Emmet was flirting with some girls when they were celebrating their anniversary last night" I said cursing Emmet silently under my breath. Just then we heard the sound of something heavy being thrown and Emmet's howl of pain. I rolled my eyes typical Emmet he was a fool he was lucky to have Rose. There was more crashing noises presumably Rose tossing various things at Emmet. Bella's forehead creased with concern and worry. I hoped that would never be Bella and me. Just then we both winced as we saw Emmet himself being thrown from the bedroom window.

"I'm so sick of you Emmet Cullen you can rot in hell!" Rosalie shouted down to him. Her beautiful face was full of rage. With a bang she closed the window. Bella and I looked at each other.

"You think he's okay?" I asked jerking my head towards my groaning big brother.

"It's not him I'm worried about" Bella's said softly glancing upwards.

"She'll be okay" I reassured her holding her tight. For all our sakes I hoped she would be. Thank God we had school tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jasper POV**

The Next day: I was very anxious about going to school today. Rosalie was still not speaking to Emmet. Her anger was making me very edgy and jumpy not to mention snappy and impulsive. When Emmet offered her a lift to school she simply ignored him and climbed into my car. I sighed inwardly it was going to be a long day. To my utter disappointment though I made sure not to show it Bella was riding with Edward. Of course she would I argued with myself. After all she was Edward's wife. But even as I thought that I felt angry at my brother for taken her from me before I had even discovered her. I felt my heart pang with hurt. There was no denying our attraction I had told her of mine and she had pretty much confessed hers by dancing and flirting with me. I knew it was wrong I was married so was she but I couldn't help it. I had never really noticed Bella before when she was human. After all the only thing I had thought about was her blood nothing else. But now That I no longer had that urge that hunger I began to see her really see her. She was beautiful so beautiful there was no mistaking it. With her long dark hair and beautiful burning gold eyes. Her pale skin only highlighted her beautiful features. Her body was one any man would desire. I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. It had been so long since I had felt this need this desire. I yearned to kiss those soft lips, to feel that silky skin against mine, to comb my fingers through that hair. My breathing speed up just thinking about it. I felt only slightly guilty when I thought of Alice. Ever since Bella had come back our love had begun to change. I knew I no longer loved her the way a husband should. I was jealous that Edward had her that she was his. I watched as Bella got into her and Edwards car along with Ren. Sighing I climbed into my own car. Alice was grinning at me today really was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella's POV **

The whole way to school Ren complained. It was a relief when we finally got there. We stepped out of the car together Edwards hand in mine. Our daughter trailed behind us grumpily. My eyes of their own accord looked around the parking lot to see if the others had arrived. I spotted Jaspers black Ferrari so they were already here. My heart fluttered thinking of him and I felt guilty when Edward smiled down at me. I noticed that everyone was staring at us the majority of them guys. At first I thought they were staring at Ren but I was wrong. They were looking at me! Edward frowned that wasn't a good sign. I glanced around and spotted Rosalie. The beautiful blonde vampire was laughing flirtatiously to a guy beside her. Her hand was lying against the guys arm. Man that girl moved fast! I couldn't help but admire her. Already some other guy was carrying her backpack. How did she do it? I smiled. The guys were like bees to honey around her and I noticed she was enjoying every second of it. I glanced around the parking lot again and spotted the rest of my family. I tried not to look at Jasper who looked pretty hot in an open collared shirt and tight jeans. I spotted Alice who grinned and waved us over. I took a deep breath as we walked over trying to keep my eyes firmly on the ground. I tried and tried and failed miserably I was just drawn to him. Jasper smiled at me as I approached and if my heart were beating it would have been thundering in my chest. I smiled back at him sparks sizzling between us. I wished Edward would let go of my hand I was feeling so conflicted right now. Ren grinned at Jasper and I felt a flash of jealousy. I managed to tear my eyes away from Jasper lean strong body to look at Emmet. My big brother in law looked very unhappy in fact he looked pissed. I turned my head to warn Edward that it looked like Emmet was going to do something stupid. But to my surprise the exact same expression was on Edwards face. I was both surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Uh oh" Ren muttered snapping my attention back to the tall beautiful blonde Rosalie. With deliberate slowness her eyes fixed on Emmet she kissed the guy beside her. Before anyone could do anything Emmet went ballistic.

"Edward" I said urgently but my husband was already moving but he was too late. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Emmet yanked the guy away from Rose angrily. Before anyone could blink Emmet's large granite fist connected with the guy's poor face. There was a gasp from the student's .Okay hitting another vampire no big deal but hitting a human was a definite no no! The guys head swung to the side limply and there was a sickening crack. The guy sank to the ground unconscious like a rag doll. There was utter silence for a split second then everyone started screaming. I groaned as their piercing cries hit my ears.

"You idiot Emmet!" Amy yelled Amy was Edward's sister. I could see Ren nodding in agreement. Before Emmet could do any more damage Amy and Edward skipped to Emmet's side and locked their arms around him, preventing him from moving. Well this was turning out to be a great first day.

"Oh babe" Rose said smiling moving over to Emmet.

"You care about me that much?" she smiled kissing his cheek.

"Anything for you angel" Emmet smiled kissing her. It looked like those two had made up. I shook my head and made my way over to the poor guy. Alice was kneeling beside him her mouth covered her pupils dilated. I smelled it then as I drew closer the glorious scent of human blood. I looked around desperately my eyes seeking Jaspers. I saw him standing absolutely still his breathtaking face strained. I knew how hard it was for him my own throat was burning painfully. I raced to his side without thinking and lunged at him. He caught me easily and I felt amazing being in his strong arms again. My body tingled with desire. "Jasper its okay" I said trying to pull him away from the bleeding guy. He resisted though and pushed against me to get the blood obviously. That contact had me gasping we were so close. But the way he was pushing had me thinking he wasn't trying to get the blood. I enjoyed the feeling of his body pressing against mine immensely. Electricity arched between us like fire so dangerous. But isn't that what I was doing play with fire. I shivered with longing a deep longing. I put both my hands around his arms pretending to restrain him seeing as he wasn't really fighting me. God he was strong. Our eyes met the same look burning in both our eyes. The bell rang then and after a moment everything returned to normal. Reluctantly I released Jasper and skipped to Edward's side. I was full of emotions Guilt, need and desire. I grasped Edward's hand while the unconscious guy was taken to hospital. I glanced over at Jasper just a peek. He was looking at me with hungry eyes. I looked away quickly my heart aching with need. "Come on" Edward smiled leading me into the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day was hard. I tried my best to stay away from Jasper. I was scared of what I might do if we were alone. Somehow we managed to keep a low profile though everyone was scared of us. Rosalie and Emmet were all lovey dovey again. A guy had tried to ask me out but somehow that guy got covered in soda which Edward had accidently spilled. So far the only good thing about today was Ren had become very popular. Tough I still had that overwhelming feeling Ren wasn't happy with me. I didn't know why. All in all the day had not gone well. Eventually the school bell rang ending the day. We made our way home. Ren talked excitedly the whole way and both Edward and I smiled. Finally we reached the Cullen's house were Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us. Slowly I got out of the car noticing Jasper watching me. I shivered looked like this school year was going to be hard and interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How's that? Pls tell me what you guys think! I'd love to hear your views on the story so far! Xxxz**


	4. Revelation

**Hey Guys this is chapter three in this story!**

**Pls REVIEW! I need to know what u guys think. I don't know if I should continue or not though its gonna be really cool. PLS REVIEW! **

**Ps: Thanks Thea for the awesome reviews! They really helped! Your a true BFF!**

**Revelation.****Ren's POV**

**It was A dull rainy morning.**

I got up slowly to get ready for school.

School was really cool much better than I thought it would ever be. I made loads of friends but they were all scared of my family after what happened on the first day. I was able to fit in easily seeing as I was more human than vampire. I was happy enough but something was nagging at me and that thing was the way I had seen mum and Jasper looking at each other. I was torn I loved my mum but I hated the way she was always there when Jasper was around. Most of my classes I had with my family members and to my delight Jasper was in many of them. I couldn't help it I loved him so much. Many people would think it was just a crush but it wasn't. It was so hard trying to hide my feeling from him and more often than not I was exhausted by the time we got back to our own house. I didn't think I could keep it up for much longer. Yawning I pulled on my blue jeans and long silvery blue top which Alice had bought for me. I listened out for my parents I heard their quiet voices. Slowly I crept out of my room quietly. The voices were coming from their room. I smiled to myself before quietly leaving the house. It was a nice day well nice enough for Forks. The sun was kind of shining making my skin glow dimly. I sighed to myself part of me really wanted to become a full vampire. To live forever and all I had to do was drink blood? Heck I did that already. I knew though my father would never ever let it happen. But if I did it in secret then he couldn't stop me. I skipped through the woods enjoying the feel of the sun on my skin the wind in my hair. I wanted to see Jasper but I had promised Jake I would see him after all he was my best friend. It was a Saturday and I rarely got to see him during the week. I missed him we had a good laugh together but that's all I ever wanted us to be friend despite this imprint thing he had for me. We were only going to be **strictly** friends. It was going to take awhile to get to La push but I didn't mind. I hummed to myself as I ran fingering the necklace Jasper had given me. I knew he probably didn't like me but I could still hope and fantasise. It didn't take as long as I first though to get to La push. I stuck to the shadows as I made my way to Jakes house. The light was irritating my eyes slightly as I knocked on his door. I glanced around while I waited until the door screeched open. Jake beamed at me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back happy to see him again.

"Hey Nessie" he grinned "you want to come inside?"

"Um let's stay outside it's a nice day" I said pulling away from him when the hug was going on for longer than I was comfortable with.

"Okay sure" he said taking my hand in his hot one. I smiled I enjoyed Jakes warmth so different to the coldness I was used to from my family. Hand in hand we walked aimlessly. "So how's school?" he asked. I shrugged

"It's pretty good I would still prefer not going"

He laughed "Do you miss me that much?"

I grinned "Don't flatter yourself Jake" He laughed a deep rumbled laugh.

"So how's Billy?" I asked fingering my necklace again.

"He's okay" Jake answered using his other hand to shield his eyes from the shine coming off my chain. We walked in silence for a moment.

"So any cute guys there?" he asked his voice sounding nervous.

"None that I'm interesting in" I answered thinking of Jaspers face. Jake beamed I hated this no matter how many time I told him we were only friends he still waited hoped. I sighed to myself quietly.

"So how's the blood... I mean family?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes slightly

"My family's good" I said stiffly.

"Sorry Nessie" Jake mumbled looking embarrassed.

"Its okay" I said though his comment did bother me.

"So I heard it's that blood suckers... I mean Jaspers birthday soon" Jake said giving me an apologetic smile. I smiled back tightly I really wanted to smack him.

"Yeah it's his birthday do you want to come?" I asked. Jake frowned

"Um it's alright I have alot of stuff to do" I rolled my eyes if he didn't want to go why didn't he just say so?

"Okay Its fine Jake we'll probably just have a small party" I smiled squeezing his hand a little tighter than necessary. He smile at me unaffected by my squeezing. We strolled back to his house. I looked at my watch it was only twelve. Jake looked at me hopefully. I hated when he did that.

"I better get going Jake" I started. He frowned immediately.

"Do you really have to go now you just got here" he whined holding both my hands now. I bit my lip torn I liked spending time with Jake but mum and dad would be looking for me soon. They didn't like me hanging down in La push by myself without them knowing.

"No I really have to go Jake but I'll see you again soon call me" I said hugging him tight. He hugged me back his skin burning against mine. Before I could pull away he bent and kissed me gently. I was stunned I didn't want him to kiss me I had made it quite clear I only wanted to be friends. I pushed him away gently but firmly. He looked down at me hurt flashing in his eyes.

"I told you no Jake" I said looking into his dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Nessie" he said reaching for me but I pulled away.

"I'll see you around Jake" I said unable to look him in the eye. "See ya" Jake mumbled sounding so sad my heart ached for him. I turned quickly and began to make my way back home. Why did Jake always do this? I sighed again why couldn't things just be right for once. Someone was always unhappy no matter what. I skidded to a halt and debated going back home or straight to the Cullen's place. Mum and dad would probably be still in bed so I reared left. I smiled as I stopped in front of the large white house. My second home. I opened the door it was unlocked as usual. It was cool inside and only Amy was sitting in the living room. She looked up as I entered

Morning" she smiled. I looked around and then back at her.

"Where is everyone?" I asked making way over to her. My aunt smiled putting down the book she had been reading.

"Well Carlisle and Emmet are hunting, Esme, Alice and Rosalie are shopping and Jasper's hanging around outside reading" Any finished smiling. I smiled back brightly "Thanks Amy" I made my way outside once again enjoying the light. I wasn't hard to spot Jasper seeing as he was sparkling like a disco ball. He smiled as I approached piercing my heart. "Hi" I smiled sitting down beside him on the grass.

"Hello Ren what brings you here on such a beautiful day?" Jasper asked setting his book aside. I was stuck on that one so I said the first thing that came into my head.

"I was bored" it sounded very lame. He laughed quietly musically. "Surely a girl your age has plenty to do" I shrugged "Nope nothing" I said my heartbeat speeding up a notch. He frowned slightly looking even more angelic than usual. "I'm not disturbing you am I?" I asked nodding towards the book he had been reading. "No not at all Ren your company's always welcomed" he answered. I sighed in relief my heart racing at his words so he liked spending time with me? It was silent then and I struggled for something to say. "So your birthdays coming up" I said feeling lame. Jasper nodded his lips pulling into a slight smile.

"Do you want any presents?" I asked knowing full well I was going to get him one anyway. Jasper looked at me his breathtaking face not too far from mine.

He laughed that laugh again. "I think at my age I have everything I need" I blushed scarlet feeling stupid. "But I do love presents" he reassured me mistaking my blush for something else. I smiled weakly at him he was just so beautiful of course he wouldn't like me not when he had Alice. I tried to control my heartbeat with no success.

"Is something wrong Ren?" he asked sensing my anxiety and hearing my racing heart. I gulped "I... I..." I stammered looking anywhere but at him. "Ren?" he said concern on his angelic face.

"I love you" I blurted out okay there I had said it. I didn't hold anything back I let out my feelings like a flood gate. His topaz eyes widened. "I love you to Ren" he said carefully. "No I mean I love you" I said quickly. Acting on impulse I grabbed his cold hand pressing it to my face.

My pulse was hammering my breath coming in gasps. "Ren" Jasper said in a calm voice. "I love you but" I didn't want to hear him say that but. Quickly before he could move I pressed my lips to his and kissed him for all I was worth. How many times had I dreamed of this wanted this? It was so perfect. His sweet scent swirled around me and I clung to him. I felt him freeze in shock but for one second one blissful second I felt him kiss me back. Then he was gone. I blinked looking frantically around.

"Ren no" he said his eyes dark his voice firm.

"I'm sorry" I said "but I do" Jasper shook his head back and forth slowly. "Bo Ren I'm your uncle" "No you're not" I said clinging to hope still. He didn't respond to that. "Is it because I'm younger?" I asked quietly.

"You're just a kid" he said softly quietly. "So if I was older?" I asked hope dawning within me. Jasper shook his head "Ren you're like family it's just wrong" he spoke softly trying not to hurt me. Even now he was sparing me pain. "So if I wasn't family if we never met and then we did" I asked staring into his beautiful eyes. Jasper shook his head dimly looking slightly dazed "Ren no I love you but only as a uncle should never anything else Edward would kill me if that were the case" he said but when he said my father's name there was a hard ring to it. "I'll wait" I said there was no way I was going to stop loving him. Oh but it hurt his rejection tearing a hole in me but it would be okay. I jumped up. "Ren" he said sternly almost pleadingly but with that I left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know not the best of Chaps but I was kinda stuck the next one will be better promise! Hope you like it. Pls Review and tell me what you think! Ps Check out Mrs Thea Cullen's sunlit sky plz!**


	5. Playing with fire

**Hey Guys this is chapter four in this Shocker story!**

**Many thanks to AliRose 2445! I loved your review many thanks! And yes there will be more! Also thanks to Katie chandler for saying shell check out the story so thanks guys!**

**I thought the last chap wasn't the best so hopefully this one will be better! **

**Ps. if there's any particular characters point of view you want tell me and I'll try to slot it in.**

**Again I do not own Twilight!**

**Playing with Fire.****Jasper's POV**

**It was my birthday.**

Secretly I had been dreading it. I knew Alice would go over the top and everyone would make a big deal out of things. It was bad enough pretending I was excited. My head was in a complete mess. I was attracted to Bella and she was attracted to me. But she was Edwards wife it was wrong yet I couldn't help myself and then there was Ren. Who I loved like an uncle should but her revelation had changed things between us. I couldn't be comfortable around her any more I couldn't smile or laugh in case she interoperated it in the wrong way. So all in all my birthday was going to be very strained and awkward. To top it all off I also knew that Edward knew about Rens feelings for me. I got out of bed slowly thinking about these things while Alice smiled at me from across the room. I felt a flash of guilt it wasn't fair pretending to still love her like a husband should I would have to tell her soon. But not today though she looked so happy I couldn't bear being the one who destroyed that happiness. I smiled back at her, her mood affecting mine. I got up slowly why did I still bother going to bed? Alice and I hadn't been that intimate in a long time.

"Happy birthday Jazz" she beamed hugging me tight. I hugged her back lightly ruffling her short spiked hair. She giggled the sound like pealing bells.

"Thanks Alice" I said softly gazing into her topaz eyes.

"I got your present right here" she said leaving my arms for a moment to get something from the locker draw. I smiled brightly same old Alice she always got me something no matter how many times I protested. With a triumphant grin she took out a large silver parcel and skipped back into my arms. I knew what it was before opening it. The parcel was soft and heavy which could only mean it was one thing. Smiling I unwrapped it while she beamed. Sure enough it was an outfit well Alice did love to shop! I smiled at her feeling genuinely happy. If the rest of my presents were like this than my birthday wouldn't be as bad as I was anticipating.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked gesturing to the black leather jacket and designer jeans in my arms.

"Of course I do Alice" I said giving her a peck on the cheek. Alice smile grew wider as she pulled me in for a proper kiss. I hesitated but before I could stop her she was already kissing me. It wasn't the same kissing her not like it used to be. I kissed her back for a second it felt wrong kissing her more like kissing a relative or sister. I pulled away after a second. Alice looked at me not knowing in the slightest what I was feeling. I smiled at her.

"Well come on we're going to have a party!" she grinned taking my hand. I couldn't help but smile and follow her as we made our way downstairs. It was still pretty early so Alice had plenty of time to get ready for the big party.

"Now you're going to have to go out for awhile while I get things ready" Alice said once we were downstairs. I rolled my eyes

"Alice you know this part isn't really necessary" I began but she silenced me with a glare.

"You're going to have a party Jazz whether you like it or not!" she jutted her chin out as she spoke. I couldn't help it I laughed and she beamed.

"Now go" she said ushering me out of the house I let her feeling bemused. I decided to do a bit of hunting what was the harm? I raced through the familiar landscape of the forest. All the while my mind was thinking of Bella.

****

**Bella's POV**

**A few hours later**

It was Jaspers birthday today. Jasper just thinking of his name made me shiver. What was happening between us? Why did I feel such an attraction towards him? I knew it was wrong feeling this way but I couldn't help it. I knew I should avoid him that way I wouldn't end up doing something but the more I did avoid him the more I was being pulled towards him. On impulse I bought Jaspers present. My body tingled thinking of his reaction. We made our way to the Cullen's house. Edward had gotten Jasper a car and Ren hadn't shown us what she got. I hoped it wasn't something too extravagant. When we arrived Alice was already decorating. I smiled at her feeling guilt slice through me.

"Oh good your here Jasper will be back soon I just wanted to get things set up" Alice said her voice like tiny bells. Edward smiled wrapping his arms around me

"It's a pleasure to be here Alice" he said holding me tight. Alice beamed

"Oh put your presents over there" she said gesturing to the large table which already had gifts placed on it. Eagerly Ren darted forward placing her gift in plain view. I bit my lip wondering what she had got him. I hoped Jasper would like it I knew how much Ren cared about him. Maybe a little too much my mind whispered. What? Okay I had my suspicions that Ren liked him but so what there was nothing wrong with that. Why was I over reacting so much? Because you like him my mind whispered. My thoughts were interrupted by Emmet and Rosalie bounding down the stairs.

"Okay everyone Emmet's here so let the party begin!" he grinned. We all rolled our eyes and Rosalie thumped him gently. Carlisle and Esme walked into the room both smiling Amy trailing behind them. Just then we heard the sound of the door click. I smelled Jaspers beautiful scent my heart fluttered as soon as I inhaled it. It was so different to Edwards Jasper smelled more like a man. I couldn't help but gaze at his breathtaking face as he came in. Butterflies engulfed me and if my dead heart were beating it would have been hammering.

"Happy birthday Jasper" Emmet grinned clapping him on the back. Jasper rolled his eyes but smiled I heard him mutter "this wasn't necessary Alice" as Alice pulled him into a hug. I felt a stab of envy which I quickly hid.

"Open your present's bro" Emmet grinned. Reluctantly Jasper went over to the table.

"Ours first" Rosalie smiled leaning into Emmet's arms. Slowly Jasper unwrapped the gold wrapping paper.

"Wow war books thanks guys" Jasper smiled hugging Rosalie. Rosalie smirked at Emmet in an I told you so kind of way.

"Ours next son" Carlisle smiled. Rolling his eyes Jasper took up the envelope and took out tow tickets.

"For you and Alice" Esme explained. Jasper nodded a small frown appearing on his faced before his face relaxed again. Alice beamed up at him.

"Thank you Carlisle Esme" he said a small smile on his perfect face.

"It's no problem" Esme assured him. "Here" Amy said giving him her gift with a big smile. Jasper returned the smile before opening it. It was two films one called Glory and another one a series called north and south.

"Thank you Amy" he grinned and my heart constricted when he hugged her. Stop acting so jealous I told myself quietly. Edward went next moving from me to throw a pair of keys at Jasper.

"A car?" Jasper asked grinning. "Oh course" Edward said smoothly. Jasper chuckled putting the keys in his pocket.

"Thanks I owe you one" Edward chuckled before wrapping his arms around me again. I saw Jaspers eyes flicker to Edward's arms and I saw a flash of jealousy? I looked at him closely but he merely turned his gaze to Alice. I felt disappointed I secretly wished he would have looked at me. Without looking at me Jasper took the last present off the table. It was Rens. I held my breath as he opened it. There dangling from a chain was a forever yours charm. Quickly Jasper covered the inscription.

"Thanks Ren" he said looking flustered I didn't blame him. He hugged Ren gently keeping his distance.

Ren grinned "glad you like it " she whispered quietly. Poor Jasper he looked embarrassed and truly out of place with everyone staring at him. I came to his rescue

"So Alice when is our next shopping trip?" I asked knowing I was going to regret this. Alice beamed and everyone's attention turned to me.

"Well Bella since you so eager how about tomorrow?" Alice asked bouncing with excitement. I smiled and nodded in what I hoped was an enthusiastic way. Man Jasper so owed me. Thanks Jasper mouthed at me I just shrugged ignoring the electricity running though me when he looked at me.

"Now okay let's take a picture" Alice said snatching a camera from the fireplace.

"Okay everyone scrunch together" she said bouncing. Groaning inwardly I wrapped my free arm around Ren. With a flash which left me seeing coloured dots the photo was taken.

"I'm going to add this to the album" Alice said smiling up at Jasper. He smiled down at her while

Emmet said "Okay so what now?" Rosalie glared at him and Amy giggled. We decided on dancing but I told Edward no way before he even asked. Chuckling he took Ren's hand and together they spinned and twirled. I smiled at them Ren really was beautiful she was going to break alot of hearts. Rosalie and Emmet danced as well looking extremely graceful well that was Rosalie for you. Carlisle and Esme followed suit I watched them I had never seen them dance before. They looked so good together so graceful.

"Bella could you run upstairs and get Jaspers other present I just remembered it's up in my room somewhere" Alice asked while Amy pulled her to join in the dancing. I nodded grateful to get away from the whole dancing thing I didn't want Edward asking me I knew he would end up persuading me. I skipped upstairs and groaned aloud when I saw the state of Alice's room. Clothes upon clothes littered the floor along with handbags and shoes. Slowly I made my way through the mess okay it shouldn't be that hard to find I thought. I rummaged through the dresser first but only found surprise ,surprise more clothes.

"Urgh" I muttered turning away from the dresser. I made my way over to the closet couldn't Alice have been more specific on where she actually put it! The doors of the closet squeaked as I pulled them open. I was too engrossed in my search to notice someone entering the room.

"Bella" I recognised his satin like voice straight away. I turned almost jumping in the process. Sure enough there was Jasper tall and lean lounging against the closed door. My heart ached and sparks consumed my body.

"Jasper" I said keeping my voice steady though inside I was in turmoil. "Bella" he answered smoothly his voice caressing me.

"I'm just getting something for Alice" I said lamely when he said nothing else. Jasper nodded still lounging. I tore my eyes away from him and started searching again.

"I wanted to thank you" Jasper said softly. My head whipped around to look at him.

"Its fine" I managed to say while the sparks intensified. He smiled and moved over to me. My breathing began to quicken as he stood in front of me I hoped he didn't notice. Jasper just gazed at me his eyes burning with hunger.

"So" I said desperate to make conversation.

"I didn't know what to get you for your birthday sorry" I said smiling slightly. Jasper smiled back at me slowly creating havoc within my body.

"Its fine Bella" he said softly musically.

"Well I wish I could have got you something" I said feeling that attraction between us again.

"You can give me something" Jasper said moving closer to me.

"Oh" I said while my head screamed leave now but my heart my body begged me to stay.

"A kiss" he murmured his beautiful scent swirling around me. I Let out a gasp of surprise.

"A kiss" I said my breathing uneven desire racing through me. He nodded

"Only a kiss Bella I promise" he said softly. I knew I should say no and leave go back down stairs into my husband's arms but I couldn't. Instead I nodded and with that he pulled me into his arms. This is wrong my head screamed yet it felt so right. Jasper pressed his lips to mine and we kissed. My body sky rocketed and I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer. We kissed passionately our tongues meeting. My hands tangled in his hair and his hands moved down my body. Jasper moaned quietly as our kiss deepened. I pressed against him moaning quietly as his hands moved to my hips. We had to stop this now but I couldn't stop I didn't want to stop. My body was on fire. I groaned as his hands moved to my butt cupping it gently. I couldn't resist this temptation he was too tempting. I moved my lips to his neck hearing him gasp. Jasper leaned his head back giving me full access of his throat. I trailed my lips up and down and bit gently. He cried aloud slipping his hands beneath the fabric of my jeans to get closer to my butt. Our groans mingled together. I kissed his neck harder biting even more.

"Oh Bella" he moaned. My hands slid under his shirt causing him to shiver as I caressed his muscular chest slowly.

"Jasper" I said raggedly we had to stop what about Edward but my attraction for Jasper was overwhelming my logic. Mu body hungered for his. I wanted to feel his skin against mine. Jasper hands began to slide under the fabric of my underwear to get to my skin. I gasped and pressed against him harder it was only a matter of time now until we made love. Just as my hands moved to his belt I heard Alice call

"Bella" we sprung apart both of us feeling reluctant. I felt guilty as well. I turned to leave but Jasper's lips caught mine for another kiss. I responded I couldn't help it I was a terrible wife. His golden eyes were full of lust and I knew mine we too. We broke apart after a moment both breathing hard.

"Later" I promised shocking myself. I trailed my lips along his jaw.

"You better" he murmured his tongue tracing my lips slowly. I shivered electricity charging through me. Abruptly he let me go and left. I stared after him my body pounding. God what had I gotten myself into!

****


	6. Death of an Angel

**Hey Guys this is chapter five in this Shocker story!**

**Okay Many people might not like what happens in this chap but don't worry I have something up my sleeve!**

**Okay if anyone does read this story will they just please review whether you love it or hate it please review comments will be appreciated! Okay here we go!**

**Also once again I'd like to thank AliRose 2445 for her amazing review I'm glad you like it! I'm very grateful for you reviewing!**

**Chapter Five: Death of an Angel.**

**Victoria's POV**

I raced through the forest with a heavy heart my throat burning. We were almost there now. My long hair flew behind me like a streak of fire. I glanced to my right my love James was with me. My heart swelled with love only recently we had been reunited thanks to the girl with bronze hair. I skidded to a halt we had arrived. James grasped my hand tightly we would never part again. I sighed as I looked towards the long grey school. I hated what I was about to do. How could I do it? I would be a monster but I had to the price was too high if I didn't. Straightening I hardened my heart God forgive me. Hand and hand James and I walked towards the high school.

****

**Bella's POV**

My mind couldn't stop thinking of yesterday. I was sitting in class with my husband Edward. I felt guilty sitting beside him. What kind of wife was I? He turned and smiled at me and I smiled back the guilt tearing at me. I was so conflicted on the one hand I loved Edward he was my life yet on the other hand there was Jasper who made me feel so alive. I couldn't stop thinking about how Jaspers hands had felt against my body and the way our lips touched when we kissed. I was crazy why had I done that? I shouldn't have yet I couldn't help how I felt about him. Rubbing my head I looked around the classroom only Ren, Edward and I had this class. The teacher Ms Gordon an old bitter woman was going on and on about quadratic equations. I sighed bored and looked at Edward again. He was too busy doing his work to notice me. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I was going to have to work this whole thing out. Just then there was a knock at the door interrupting Ms Gordon mid sentence. She walked to the door while the rest of the class erupted into a frenzy of talking. I felt Edward stiffen beside me. Pulling my head out of my hands I looked at him. This wasn't a good sign usually when he acted like this it meant big trouble. "Edward?" I asked softly sensing danger and a scent a sweet scent. Vampire I thought. I straightened just as Ms Gordon entered the room followed by two people. I looked at them both curious and alert. As soon as I saw them it felt like all the air had been sucked from the room. Cold shock swept through my body. Before me stood James living and breathing with his beautiful girlfriend Victoria. They both wore violet colour contacts to hide their ruby like eyes. Impossible my mind screeched while James grinned smugly at me. I shot to my feet immediately defensive. I dashed quickly to stand in front of Ren protectively. Edward hissed his eyes darkening and James's grin got wider. Ren looked both frightened and confused I had to protect her. "It's going to be okay" I soothed her keeping my eyes on Victoria. "Mr and Mrs Cullen take your seats!" Ms Gordon snapped. My eyes remained locked on Victoria out of the two of them she was the most dangerous the biggest threat. A snarl rose from my lips a sound I had never made before. The rest of the class screamed and raced from the room. Victoria smirked at me. It was then all hell broke loose. Quick as lightning James and Edward lunged for one another. Both of them snarling hissing biting. I hoped Edward would be okay but I didn't have time to worry about him now. Victoria lunged for me and I let my animal instincts take over. Victoria crashed into me the sound like thunder. "Run!" I screamed to Ren while Victoria hissed and clawed at me. I hissed back biting her arm savagely. She let out a hiss knocking her fist into my jaw. I heard a crack but felt no pain. Rage filled me. I grabbed her arm and twisted. To my surprise and delight I heard a snap. "Bitch!" Victoria screamed lashing at me. I dodged her attacks remembering Jaspers training. I could hear crashing around me as James and Edward fought. Using my superior strength I threw her off me easily. She flew through the air and crashed into the wall. I lunged after her. But to my horror she dodged me. I chased her snarling. But she was faster than me. "Ah ah" Victoria grinned. I skidded to a halt my breath catching in my throat. Victoria had a hold of my baby girl!

****

**Renessmees's POV**

I had run like mum told me too but I was too slow. I felt cold hands grasp me. The woman Victoria smiled at me. I breathed hard terrified my heart racing. My mother froze. I felt the woman's hair brush my cheek as she whispered "I'm sorry" Hair like fire I thought dizzily. This was it I was going to die. Then aloud she said in a sing son voice "Say goodbye to mammy and daddy now" "No!" my mother screamed but it was too late. "I love you mom and dad tell Jasper I'll always love him" I whispered accepting my faith. The woman placed her hands on y head gently then twisted my neck. I heard the horrible snap and my mother's tortured cry then everything went black.

****

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Ren my baby crumpled to the ground lifeless. Rage and anguish filled me and pain such pain like my heart had been torn from my body. I lunged for Victoria the red headed demon seeing red. But with a malicious laugh she dodged me and darted from the room along with James. I fell to my knees my whole world crashing around me. My baby oh my baby was gone. I clutched my chest feeling only pain a pain like shard of glass being stuck into me. I heard Edwards howl of pain dimly as he held our baby in his arms cradling her. This couldn't be happening this must be a nightmare but it wasn't. I watched as Ren lay lifeless in Edward's arms never to laugh, smile, cry or talk ever again. I howled with pain and grief half of me was gone forever. My only child ripped from me. My fist crashed into the tiled floor as once again my world became black and full of nothingness.

****

**Amy's POV**

My head snapped up in class something was wrong something was very wrong. I felt it like something cold passing me a cold which could only mean one thing death. I could always feel it anytime someone passed on. I looked around the room I needed help. Someone's help someone who could handle whatever terrible thing had happened. My eyes found Jasper perfect I thought. Feeling my eyes on him he looked up and the look in his eyes made me feel. Agony such grief in those golden eyes of his. Slowly I rose Jasper followed me. The teacher a grumpy old man barked at us to sit back down. We ignored him. Jasper held out his pale hand and I took it. Together we flew from the room with urgency beating at our hearts. Please let everything be okay I begged silently. As we hurried down the hallway hand in hand I noticed Rose, Emmet and Alice emerging from their classrooms. Alice's face wore grief while Rose and Em looked puzzled. Oh no please no I begged as we raced towards Bella and Edwards classroom. With a bang Jasper flung open the door pulling it off its hinges in the process. The scene before us was heart stopping. My breath caught in my throat and I dimly felt Jasper letting go of my hand. Before us howling in despair was Bella looking completely destroyed. Not too far from her was Edward sobbing tearlessly clutching Ren's lifeless body to him. No this can't be happening! Feeling like I was caught in some nightmare I made my way towards my broken brother. There was no word between us he just looked up at me his eyes dull lifeless. Carefully he placed Ren's body down and then I flung my arms around him. I felt his whole body tremble as I soothed him. He clung to me more like a child now then he had ever been. I saw Jasper hold Bella gently in his arms while she howled and cried against him. He rocked her back and forth whispering words of comfort. Pain ripped through me as I heard Bella's howls. Time seemed to go still to freeze. I dimly heard three distinctive gasps behind me. Still holding my brother I turned to see Rose clinging to Emmet and Alice her face frozen in horror. Who had killed Ren I wondered vaguely rubbing my brothers back as he sobbed. "Who sis this?" Emmet whispered. He got his answer from Bella's tortured cry "Victoria" I froze my body turning to ice while Jasper calmly soothed Bella trying to ease her pain. Victoria? Oh no please no. I remembered using my gift to bring back Victoria and James. I remembered her we had become good friends. Oh God I had caused this it was all my fault! Because of me my brother's daughter was dead. Edward was going to kill me when he found out so would Bella. They would never forgive me. I couldn't tell them I couldn't bear them both hating me. I had ruined my brother's life. I was never going to be able to forgive myself.

****

**Alice's POV**

I had been sitting in class when I had seen it but I had been to late Ren was already dead before I left the room. When I had gotten to Ren my heart had turned cold. Edward was sobbing in Amy's arms. Bella was howling her voice full of pain as Jasper held her. I knew it was wrong of me but I felt jealous seeing my husband's arms around another. Though me and him seemed to be arguing more than anything else. I had noticed ever since Bella had come back how he looked at her, his eyes ones of lust and hunger any time he saw her. He tried to hide it from me but I could see it. It hurt knowing he wanted another it had been an age since he had looked at me like that. I knew I was losing him slowly. I had to fight for him even though deep down I knew his love for me was changing. I couldn't bear to lose him though. It was my own fault in a way. I kept constantly picking fights with him giving out to him any chance I got. Arguing with him over the slightest thing. I didn't know why I was being so mean and harsh with him. I didn't blame him turning to another but Bella! What did she have that I didn't? No I wouldn't let her take him from me. Feeling my eyes on him my glorious husband looked up. He smiled at me slightly grief reigning in his eyes before continuing to rock Bella. He's just comforting her I told myself. But did he have to hold her that tight? That close? Did she have to cling to him that much? I felt angry with myself what was wrong with me? Bella had just lost a child her only child and here I was acting jealous! Yet I couldn't understand how Bella was able to draw Jasper to him like a moth to a flame. With sad eyes I glanced at Ren's body she looked so peaceful like she was sleeping. It was then I felt it like falling into a dark void. The feeling I always got when I had a vision. I quickly turned away from everyone I didn't want them to know what was happening. I knew my face was blank as my eyes focused, focused somewhere else. The image was far away from me I was going to have to work for it concentrate hard to bring it closer. I could hear the swirl of voices and laughter around me. I could feel the warmth of the wind against my skin. I could smell the scent of fresh grass of flowers and sweet perfumed skin. I concentrated bringing the image slowly closer. The noises got louder the scents stronger and then I was there. I was standing on soft grass. The sun was shining down brightly it was a beautiful day. Focus Alice I told myself there was something here I was supposed to see. I turned my head feeling the warm breeze swirl around me. I could hear the sweet sound of a wind chime, soft voices and laughter. "Focus" I muttered my eyes searching. I inhaled slightly following the perfumed scent. The sun shined down on me while the laughter continued to ring in my ears. Then I saw them they were so beautiful like angels. Two children they looked like twins. A boy and a girl laughing musically sweetly. Both of them had sparkling blonde hair which glimmered in the light. Strangely the hair looked just like Jasper's strange. I noticed how their pale skin shined in the sunlight not as strong as vampires but still kind of noticeable. These children were different I could tell that. I watched them dreamily transfixed. Just then the door from the grey house behind them opened. But then the scene before me was fading I was losing it. Desperately I tried to hold on to the image but it was too late the image was gone there was only the dark void. Damm it I needed to know who those kids were I was curious. I sighed inwardly but then another image was coming at me fast and strong. I opened my senses to the sounds and scents. Faster and faster I was close very close. I could smell that perfumed skin again and the freshness of clean sheets. Then I was there. My feet touched something soft carpet. I was in a cool unfamiliar bedroom, the windows were wide open allowing the cool night breeze in. The moonlight shone through the open windows creating a blue whitish glow around the room. The breeze tickled my face guiding my eyes towards the large double bed. I felt embarrassed when I realised two people were in that bed making love. Their muffled cries filled my ears but why was I seeing this? Feeling out of place I moved closer. There was a reason I was here. I let out a sigh of relief when I realised one of the people was Jasper my beautiful husband. Obviously it was just me and him but why was I having this vision? I concentrated harder something was wrong. I didn't smell like that. I recognised that scent Jasper had begun to smell of it often. I knew it well it clung to him it was Bella's. I felt my hear shatter as I recognised it was Bella's body beneath Jasper's. A million emotions filled me. Hurt, anger and rage toward the brunette headed vixen. Why? Why was she going to take Jasper from me? I wouldn't let her! The image began to fade much to my delight and relief. Once again I was plunged into the darkness. I was still in shock from my last vision. I was expecting to return now back to reality where my grieving family awaited. But to my utter surprise another image was coming at me. Impossible! I never had more than two visions at a time! I felt scared and intrigued. Now I was being plunged forward. I had never felt this before being forced into an image but it was happening now. Colours flashed past me ant there was that laughter again. I was back in my first vision back to the sunlight and children. I could see them now they were still sitting there playing outside the grey house. They were both so beautiful so angelic. The door was opening. I focused all my attention on the door. I saw the angelic girl look up towards the door. Her eyes were a startling chocolate brown. I heard the girl giggle slightly in happiness before saying in a musical voice "Daddy" My attention snapped back up to the opened door. I held back a gasp as I saw Jasper step out his skin glittering beautifully. The little girl reached out for him. I watched in amazement as he scooped the girl up cradling her lovingly to him. His eyes were full of love it made my heart swell. But how was it possible? I saw the angelic boy reaching for his father too demanding attention. Laughing slightly Jasper scooped him up also. I saw Jasper turn then his eyes flaring with love and passion. I watched mesmerised as Bella stepped out taking the boy from Jasper to cradle him. The same love was in her eyes. Anger filled me as I watched as Jasper's wrapped his free arm around Bella's slim waist. No! I felt like screaming. The image shattered in front of my eyes. I was dragged forcibly back. Pain ripped through me. I was back in the classroom. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Rose looking at me with concern. "Alice did you just have?" she gestured in front of her eyes. I shook my head I couldn't tell anyone about those visions. No I couldn't it would be too painful. I shook my head again and made my way over to Bella.

****

**Edward's POV**

I clung to Amy for dear life why? Why was this happening? I couldn't bring myself to look at Bella. It was my fault I should have known the moment they had steeped through the door. I couldn't bear to see Bella's pain. But now my little girl Ren was dead gone forever. It felt like I was dead too. After a long moment I managed to calm myself enough to get to my feet. I loosened my hold on Amy and got to my feet. I looked over to my wife. She was howling in pain the amount of pain she had put mine to shame. "Let's bring her home" Amy whispered. I nodded woodenly as she took my hand. I was dimly aware of Jasper holding Bella her face streaked with venom tears. Emmet lifted Ren's lifeless body up gently. Together we made our way home. Home which would never really be home again.

****


	7. Devestating News

**Hey Guys this is chapter six in this Shocker story!**

**I hope you guys didn't get too upset about Ren dying! But don't worry she's not gone exactly hint hint. But don't expect to see her in the rest of the story. But in Darkest hour the sequel to this you might get a surprise!**

**So anyway I want to know if you guys love it or hate it? Just let me know what you think anyway. Okay here we go!**

**Chapter Six: Devastating News**

**Jacob's POV**

I was having a great day all things considered. Despite the bad weather Seth Leah and I had headed down to the beach. Leah was in a bad form as usual.

"Race ya!" I yelled to Seth jumping into the ice cold water. It was 2:30 Ren would be home soon. I hated being apart from her for so long but I could deal knowing I would still see her. Seth hesitated for a second before following my example and plunging in.

"Idiots" I heard Leah mutter. I rolled my eyes sticking my tongue out at her (childish I know)

"The waters freezing Jacob!" Seth muttered.

I grinned at him "Just the right temperature!" Seth grumbled but said no more. Relaxing I began to swim slowly keeping near the coast. Seth followed me and together we raced. Of course I beat him but I let him win once or twice. Just then I heard my dad Billy Black call Seth.

"Seth!" Happily Seth got out of the water and made his way towards my dad. Slowly I trudged out of the water also feeling suspicious. I turned to Leah. "Come on in Leah the waters nice" I said grinning.

"Get lost Black" she said turning away from me. What the hell was her problem I was just trying to be nice. A thought hit me then. Slowly moving stealthily I moved closer to her. She didn't notice to me until it was too late. I lifted her throwing her over my shoulder. She shrieked and kicked but I merely ran towards the water. Grinning I dropped her straight in. I laughed while she screamed in rage. Jumping up completely soaked Leah went for me. That only made me laugh harder. I dodged her attacks laughing all the while. Faintly I heard footsteps approach me. I turned to see Seth his face wore a look of pain and his eyes glittered with unshed tears. Oh no I thought something terrible must have happened.

"I'm so sorry Jake" he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"What is it Seth what's wrong?" I asked my heart banging in my chest. Leah moved over to us looking concerned. Seth lifted his sad green eyes to me.

"It's Ren" he said quietly. It felt as if my body had been plunged into ice. My heart literally stopped beating.

"I'm sorry Jake she's gone she's dead" Seth finished. No! My head screamed this couldn't be happening. I felt my heart shatter. This was just some sick joke it couldn't be true.

"No you're lying!" I said backing away from him.

"Jake" Seth called but I was already running.

****

**Ren's POV**

There was darkness only darkness such cold darkness. Where was I? The air around me was misty. I could hear voices but couldn't see anyone. Then there was a tearing noise. I shielded my eyes as a bright light tore through the darkness to illuminate in front of me. It was calling me this beautiful bright light. But I couldn't go through it. Some part of me told me to stay to resist the light. I tore my eyes away from it.

"Oh mum" I whispered "Where are you I need you!"

****

**Jacob's POV**

I raced towards the Cullen's house grief biting at my heart. It couldn't be could it? I was almost there. The front door was unlocked so I was able to burst in. A strange sight met my eyes as I entered. Edward was sitting in an armchair his head in his hands. The blonde Rosalie had her head buried in the big leeches shoulder Emmet. The doctor was consoling his distraught wife. The annoying pixie was glaring in the corner man she was pissed. I would hate to be the person she was mad at. My eyes then settled on Bella. My already broken heart ripped painfully when I saw her face. She sat on the sofa her face tear stained and full of grief such grief and pain. The blonde bloodsucker what was his name Jasper? Yeah that was him. He had his arms wrapped around Bella protectively clutching her to his chest. It was unsettling seeing the bloodsucker hold her. I glanced at Edward but he remained frozen like a statue. Surely it should be Edward comforting Bella not the blonde my head spun with confusion. It was then I saw her, my love Ren. She was laid out on the dining room table. She looked so peaceful like she was sleeping but I knew better. I walked over to her slowly laying my hand against her cheek. Her body was so stiff so cold so lifeless. Ren was gone she was really gone. It hit me then full force casing my knees to buckle I had lost her. I touched her face with shaky hands my chest ripping painfully a pain I had never felt before. I pressed my lips to her icy cold forehead kissing her for the last time. I heard a slight hiss I looked around. Okay maybe I shouldn't have kissed her but I had to say goodbye. I would never be whole again now that she was gone.

I looked at Bella who was still curled up in Jasper's arms. My heart went out to her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Bella" I said softly. I felt worse for her after all she had been the one who had carried Ren and had fought so hard to keep her. Bella lifted her tear stained face to look at me. I wished I could her face her sadness my heart panged for her. I wasn't aware that hot salty tears were streaming down my own face.

"Who did this?" I asked my voice shaking as I spoke. I could feel rage now burning beneath the black grief. I looked at Edward for an answer. He didn't even look up at me he just began rocking slightly. I looked around the room about to repeat my question when the blonde bloodsucker Jasper said quietly

"Victoria" At the mention of the name Bella let out a howl tears streaming down her face. That howl pierced through me. I want to go over and hold her but before I could do anything Jasper held Bella tighter to him and began to rock her slowly. He hummed a soft tune as he did so a tune I didn't recognise. I stood frozen this was all too weird. I glanced at Edward who still hadn't moved though I did see him flinch when he heard Bella's cries. I looked around no one seemed to notice how weird this was then again they were all in their own private world of grief. My eyes returned to Bella my lifelong friend despite everything. I saw her tears trickle down her face and without thinking a reached to wipe them away. A foolish thing to do but I couldn't help it. What happened next shocked me to the core. Before I could even lay a finger on Bella's face. Jasper the blonde let out a hiss a warning for me to keep away. He knocked my hands away and he wasn't gentle about it either. My hands stung from the sudden pain. My mouth hung open in disbelief and my eyes widened as I watched as he wiped the tears away himself. I knew it must have hurt him but he didn't even flinch. Bella sniffed and buried her head into his chest, her arms going around him. I was stunned. Once again Jasper began to hum that tune rocking her back and forth slowly. I stared at Edward this was wrong. Bella shouldn't be clinging to the blonde surely she should be beside Edward her husband. Though I knew she was grieving it was still long the way she was clinging to him. Their closeness looked as though they were lovers. My face heated at the thought and I looked quickly away. Shame on me for thinking such things. Though it was disturbing seeing them together it was understandable after all Jasper was like the family's happy pill. So it made sense Bella holding him. My eyes looked back at Ren. How was I going to continue? I couldn't live without her. My life was over now that she was gone.

****

**Edward's POV**

I sat motionlessly the grief was swallowing me whole. I could hear Bella's cries and I desperately wanted to hold her but I couldn't. I was too deep within my own grief. I looked up briefly. Jacob was just staring at Ren, Amy was behind me. I noticed Rose dashing from the room her long blonde hair flying behind her as she cried. Emmet gave me a quick sympathetic smile before going after her his wife to comfort her. Something I should be doing too. My eyes sought Bella. She was curled up in Jaspers arms. I felt jealousy rush through me it was ridiculous of course Jasper would comfort her. After all he was the only one who could ease her pain. Still I couldn't help how I felt. My family's thought swirled around me like black clouds.

"_**Oh my God Oh my God" **_that was Esme completely distraught.

"_**How on earth are they going to cope?" **_that was Carlisle. My eyes flickered toward him but he didn't look at me he was too busy consoling Esme.

"_**It's all my fault" **_I whipped my head around to look at Amy but she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"_**I have to erase her pain I have to make her better" **_I looked over at Jasper but he was soothing Bella. For some reason his thought only deepened my jealousy. I glared at him but he didn't look away from Bella not once. Then I could hear them approaching. It was Renee and Charlie no not now they shouldn't be here. But in they came. Both of their eyes were raw from crying. I instantly felt Jasper slip into protective mode why I didn't know. Charlie approached me and patted my shoulder awkwardly. I gave him a weak smile of thanks before returning my attention to Bella who was still clinging to my blonde haired brother.

"Oh Bella" Renee said shakily reaching for her daughter. Jasper stopped humming abruptly. His eyes changed from their usual gold to black. His body radiated protectiveness. Without hesitation Jasper pulled Bella even closer keeping her out of Renee's reach. I saw Renee's hurt expression and Jacob's wide eyes look. My fists clenched in anger. I glared at my brother but he paid me no attention. Why was my Bella allowing Jasper to keep her from Renee? I watched as Jasper slowly kissed the top of Bella's head for the longest moment. I could feel rage bubble inside me. Eventually he lifted his head and my Bella looked at him with child like wonder and something else I couldn't recognise. I could hear Charlie clear his throat. I spared him a glance before burying my head in my hands again. Nothing would be the same again.

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't help but comfort Bella. Her grief was drawing me in. I wanted desperately to erase her grief to make her happy. To heal her. I felt so protective of her. Before I had only felt lust and want but now I was falling for her. I knew she wanted me I also knew she hated being torn between Edward and me and now she had lost her child. It wasn't right for me to make her chose between her husband and me but I was selfish I couldn't give her up. I needed to help her now. I couldn't help but knock the dog's hands away I knew it was primitive but I saw Bella as mine. I knew I shouldn't think that she was Edwards but I did. I had no claim on her yet I was falling for her. I couldn't believe she was leaning on me for support it made my heart burst with joy. My feelings only strengthened when she wrapped her arms around me. How could I feel so happy when Ren had just died? I loved Ren it hurt knowing she was gone I was in pain but I would remain strong for Bella for the family. I noticed how perfectly her body fitted against me. The last time we had been this close we had almost made love. I couldn't resist holding her closer and trying to soothe her. I had to heal her and when her mother tried to take her away I just reacted. It was wrong of me but I couldn't help it. Before I could stop myself I kissed her head. Our last kiss flashed in my mind as I did so. My body tingled with electricity I held her tighter. I drank in her wonderful scent. I never wanted to pull my lips away but I did with great reluctance. I tried to calm myself. Then Bella sweet Bella looked up at me. I smiled down at her captivated by her beauty. I didn't care if Edward was glaring at me. There was only Bella now and forever.

**Rosalie's POV**

I couldn't stand it I raced from the house. My heart was hurting. Renessmee was like a daughter to me and now she was gone. I sobbed tearlessly my heart aching. I didn't hear footsteps approaching. I felt two strong arms wrap around me. Emmet I thought recognising his scent. My rock my love. I turned while he soothed me.

"It's going to be okay angel we'll get through this" he said holding me tight. I barely nodded I just clung to him. He stroked my hair all the while whispering sweet soothing things and telling me he loved me.

****

**Okay guys Love it or hate it let me know what you think!**


	8. Saying Goodbye Forever

**Hey Guys this is chapter seven in this Shocker story!**

**Once again I'd like to thank AliRose 2445 for her reviews they mean so much!**

**And Of course a major thanks to my Bf Thea!**

**So do you guys love it or hate it?**

**Just review to tell me what you think. Okay here we go!**

**Chapter Seven: Saying goodbye forever**

**Bella's POV **

**Two Days Later.**

It was the funeral today. My eyes were raw from crying but I knew I had more tears to shed. How was I going to cope my baby was gone. With shaky hands I pulled on the black dress a colour I never thought I would have to wear. It was going to be a long day. Anytime I was in this cottage I was reminded of Ren and it hurt like hell. I needed something to stop this pain I couldn't deal with it again. I glanced over at Edward who was pulling on his jacket with glazed eyes. It was like he was on auto pilot like a zombie. I wanted to hold him but he was so cold so distant. It was all my fault Ren was dead I should have been faster I should have killed that witch while she was in my hands. I curled my fists thinking about it. I was going to track her down and God help her when I found her. I felt Edwards arm go around my waist hesitantly.

"It's not your fault" he said but his voice was so flat and lifeless. I lay my cheek against his. He flinched and that hurt. I pulled away from him quickly holding back the tears.

"I'm sorry Bella I can't you remind me to much of" he topped and looked away his eyes dead. I reached for him needing to hold him but I dropped my hand when he flinched again. Great my own husband can't bear me touching him I though sadly.

"We better go" I said knowing my voice was hard and flat but not caring. I brushed past him before he could say anything. I couldn't bear it first my daughter was gone now Edward couldn't stand me. I got in the car wiping my tears away as he got in. I started the engine and drove my mind consumed with grief. Edward said nothing the whole way he just looked out the window his eyes miles away. I sighed inwardly I had to be strong. We made it to the Cullen's house in record time. Without a word I killed the engine and got out. The silence was eating away at me. Edward followed me silently into the house. Rose and Emmet weren't there they must have left already. My heart panged despite everything Rose and I had grown close I knew she was probably feeling how I was feeling. Esme and Carlisle were leaving as we entered.

"We'll see you there" Carlisle said attempting a smile. I nodded woodenly and he pulled me into his arms. Carlisle who had become like a father to me. I hugged him back tightly enjoying his embrace which reminded me of home. He pulled back after a moment and gave me a small smile. I smiled back it felt so mechanical though. With a reassuring pat he was gone. I knew it must be hard on them especially Esme. Edward collapsed into the armchair his eyes vacant. I stood there not knowing what to do grief gnawing at me heart. A sweet floral smile alerted me that Amy was in the room. She smiled at me but went straight to her brother whispering words of comfort to him. Feeling out of place I walked into the kitchen. I took a deep breath. Where was Alice my best friend? I needed her. My throat burned but not from hunger. My heart was in turmoil would I ever get past this? The pain was unbearable worse to when Edward left. The hole inside me was bigger rawer. I deserved the pain it was all my fault. I clutched the side of the sink gently. I heard soft footsteps maybe it was Alice? Or Amy? The wonderful fragrance hit me then. A scent I knew well a scent I shouldn't recognise without thinking. I knew before I turned that it was Jasper. I looked at him just a peek. His golden eyes were dark, his smile tight as he leaned against the doorway. It was truly amazing how the pain seemed to dull when he was around. Maybe it was because of his gift? Seeing him though brought different emotions which conflicted with the ones I already had. I was happy to see him though I was sad. Electricity pulsed through my body erasing all pain for a few blissful moments.

"Where's Alice?" I asked surprised that my voice was steady. Secretly I wished he would hold me to take all the pain away like he had two days ago.

"She already left" he answered quietly his words his voice soothing that pain until it was become less and less. I frowned that was unlikely Alice leaving before Jasper they always went everywhere together.

"Are you two fighting?" I asked both curious and slightly worried. He moved from the doorway approaching me slowly.

"No" he said I could tell he was lying. I smiled slightly appreciating his attempt to spare me from more pain. The smile never quiet reached my eyes though. Jasper smiled back but his eyes remained dark. Well after all Ren and he had been close. I wrapped my arms around myself a tear dribbling down my cheek when I thought of her. I desperately wished Edward was here I needed him to hold me yet I knew he would probably just reject me again. I turned my face away from Jasper I didn't want him to see my tears. God I was pathetic.

"Bella" he said softly concern heavy in his angelic voice.

"I'm fine" I lied pain circling me the tears coming faster now.

"No you're not" Jasper whispered moving closer to me. I tried to smile to stop the tears from flowing but I couldn't.

"Hold me" I whispered to him feeling like I was going to break. His sad expression softened as he pulled me into his strong arms. I sighed inwardly feeling his warmth and comfort. Jasper began to hum that tune again. My arms went around him as tears trickled down my face. I buried my head into his shoulder so he wouldn't see. His hands stroked my hair my back soothingly.

"It will be okay Bella" Jasper said quietly. I nodded all my pain vanishing thanks to him.

"Thank you" I whispered lifting my head to look at him.

"Anytime darling" Jasper answered in a southern accent wiping away my tears. I had to smile at that he was such a gentleman. He kissed my forehead gently causing my body to tingle. I was grateful though that he wasn't using our attraction against me now when I was vulnerable. I didn't know how long we stood like that. His arms around me and my head on his shoulder. It felt right being in his arms. I felt so peaceful something I haven't felt in the past two days.

"We better go" Jasper murmured titling my head to look at me. I nodded still feeling both peaceful and pain free. Though I knew as soon as I left his presence the pain would be back with a vengeance. We didn't move for a moment.

"You know I'll always be here for you Bella" Jasper said softly.

"I know" I said taking on just how serious his words were. His arms tightened around me protectively.

"I'm glad you're helping me Jasper" I said electricity arching through me as I touched his face with shaky hands. Jasper closed his eyes for a second enjoying my touch. I allowed myself to explore his face. I longed to kiss him but now wasn't the time.

"Bella" Jasper said softly taking my hands in his. I looked at him noting how his eyes were no longer dark they simply burned that golden colour.

"I know you're hurting right now I understand that but if we do something now while you're so mixed up you'll regret it and I don't want that" his voice dropped so long I had to strain to hear him.

"I'll wait" he hugged me as he spoke and then said so softly I almost didn't hear

"I don't want to lose you"

**Eventually **we headed off to the cemetery. As I predicted as soon as I was no longer in Jaspers presence the pain was back. I wrapped my arms around myself in an effort to hold myself together. Edward was like a statue so I drove us to the cemetery he didn't seem fit enough to drive. There was only silence as we drove. I wished Edward would say something but he merely stared out the window. I tried to focus on anything but the pain. It was so black so dark I knew I had to fight it or it would swallow me whole. If that happened I would never be me again. I stopped just beside the cemetery. There were crowds of people there. I swallowed I wasn't going to be able to handle their sympathy. I touched Edwards shoulder once lightly. He shivered and glanced at me. Grief was dominant in those topaz eyes of his. I dropped my hand was I that disgusting he couldn't bear my slightest touch. I got out of the car banging the door behind me. Edward got out as well but made no move to come near me. Sighing my eyes sought Jaspers through the thick crowd. I needed him right now that the pain was threatening to swallow me. Edward was already moving through the crowd so I followed him noticing how people were staring at us. It made me feel uncomfortable. I held back tears as I saw the white casket. My family smiled at us as we approached. I was proud of them none of them had left they had all stayed giving us support. As we came closer Rosalie flung herself at me. I caught her as we hugged each other. She was the only one who understood the most how I was feeling. As a moment she pulled back giving me a smile. I smiled back I moved to stand beside the rest of my family but before I could Emmet caught me and pulled me into a big bear hug. I smiled as he set me on my feet. Though as soon as I was let go Esme and Carlisle hugged me. I noticed that Edward was doing his best not to get hugged. I would get through this I had my family. I couldn't help but notice Alice didn't approach me she didn't even look at me. That hurt I moved from Carlisle and Esme's embrace and my eyes finally found Jasper. I moved over to him and he smiled at me looking every inch an avenging angel in his black suit with his blonde hair. The priest cleared his throat and everyone head turned to him. Except Jasper he just continued to look at me. Like he was looking into my soul. While the priest droned on I felt him grasp my hand. I almost jumped at the electric shock I got when his warm hand wrapped around mine. I squeezed his hand gratefully. The pain was fading again now that he was close. The priest kept droning on I wished he would finish. It occurred to me then how ironic it was all of us wearing black. People whispered words of comfort to me as the priest mumbled his prayers. Slowly the casket was lowered into the ground my daughters final resting place. Tears fell from my cheeks. I felt Jasper hand squeeze mine. Strength filtered my body Oh Jasper I thought fondly. I couldn't help but see the irony here. Edward had never wanted Renessmee when I was pregnant now here she was dead. I heard Ren's school friends crying around me. It was okay for them they weren't dead. I felt Jaspers hand squeeze mine again. I looked up at him and while no one was looking he brushed my tears away gently. I knew it must have hurt him but he didn't show it. It was becoming a habit him wiping my tears but I didn't mind. I didn't think I would have made it through the service if it wasn't for Jasper. He was a tower of strength and comfort. I knew it should have been Edward holding my hand and wiping my tears yet he just stood there staring at the gravestone. I spotted Jacob in the crowd. He looked terrible like he really was broken. Tears repeatedly fell down his face. My heart went out to him. It started to rain causing the priest to rush through his final prayer. My family scattered rose's on top of the Rens 'coffin before they began to bury her. I felt Jasper steer me away. We a heavy heart we made our way home.

**Jacob's POV**

I cried and cried as they lowered my love into the ground. My life was over. The others were heading back to the Cullen's place. I couldn't got there I wouldn't be able to look at Bella she reminded me so much of Ren. As soon as everyone was gone I phased. I raced through the woods my heart racing with grief. I couldn't live without her. I phased back and charged into my house. Billy was at the Cullen's so was Seth. I grabbed the knife that lay on the kitchen table.

"I'm going to be with you Ren" I said softly. I had plenty of time to commit the deed. I would be long gone by the time Billy and Seth got back. I looked at the steel blade. I took a deep breath.

"I love you Ren" I whispered before pressing the cool blade to my neck. With swiftness I dragged it across. I felt weak as the blood began to gush from me staining the floor. Creating a puddle of red. I had to make sure I died. Summoning my receding strength I lifted the blade to my wrists. Drowsily I pressed it hard feeling it biting into my flesh. It hurt but I gritted my teeth. The stinging sensation intensified as I closed my eyes. Slowly I sank into darkness.

"I'm coming Ren" I whispered using the last of my strength to plunge the blade into my beating heart.

**Bella's POV**

On the way back to the house Edward said nothing. Once again the pain was back with a vengeance. Crowds of people were there when we arrived. The house was decorated respectively Alice's work yet again. As soon as I got in the door people were offering Edward and me their condolences. I mumbled my thanks and Edward just nodded. I wanted to scream but instead I pasted on a smile. I spotted Alice nearby but she deliberately didn't look at me. Was she guilty? I wondered confused. Edward left my side to join Amy by the window. Carlisle and Esme were serving food both looking miles away. I didn't blame them. I accepted the hugs thrown at me but my heart was in agony. I longed for Edward to hold me yet anytime I looked at him he just looked away. That hurt I wrapped my arms around myself again. Oh it hurt so much. Softly so softly I whispered the name of the one person who would help me.

"Jasper I need you" I didn't know if her heard me or not though he had said he would always be there for me. I needed someone desperately and at that moment it looked like Edward didn't care how much pain I was in. I still couldn't believe she was gone my little girl gone forever. I held back the tears that threatened to spill. I had to be strong for my family. I felt two strong arms go around me.

"I'm here darling" a southern accent voice said. I instantly knew it was him. He had kept his words and had come. I felt a surge of happiness and comfort he had kept his promise. I couldn't believe he had.

"Oh Jasper" I whispered trying to show how grateful I was.

"It's okay I'm here" he soothed over and over again. I turned and buried my head in his shoulder appreciating his warm touch and the comfort it provided.

"Is she okay?" I heard Charlie's gruff voice say. Oh no I couldn't bear to look at him not now when I was in this state I didn't want him to see me fall apart.

"She'll be okay I just need to take her somewhere private until she's calmed down" Jasper reassured him gently leading me from the room. I heard a door slide open. Jasper had brought me outside. The cool air swirled around me and the rain hit me lightly. I didn't mind the rain it felt like God himself was crying for the loss of my girl.

"Thank you Jasper" I said after a moment peering up at him. He smiled down at me his smile sending a feeling of warmth through my body. We just stood like that for a moment. Moving slowly so I wouldn't startle him I placed my hands on Jasper's face. He looked down at me his eyes burning gold. Lightly I traced his face while he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Bella" he began softly but I interrupted him.

"I need you to help me" I said softly waiting a second as he nodded. I leaned in closer to him watching as his golden eyes widened slightly.

"Heal me Jasper" I whispered softly and before he could reply I pressed my lips to kiss kissing him softly. I could feel the shock tremor through his body. I felt his resistance but I continued winding my arms around his neck. Kissing him was so good nothing like Edward. It felt as if I was truly being healed. Sparks erupted through my body replacing all pain. I held him to me tighter overwhelmed by this incredible feeling. Jasper revisited for another few second before giving in and kissing me back. He kissed me so softly and yes there was passion but it was overcome by sweetness such sweetness. It was all so innocent yet in reality it was far from innocent. His arms tightened around me but there was no urgency as there had been in our last kiss. I still felt desire and I know he felt it too but he was holding back and I was grateful for that. After what seemed like an eternity we pulled apart. I never wanted to let him go. He stared down at me his topaz eyes glittering and I stared up at him.

"Thank you" I whispered sending him waves of gratitude.

"Any time" He said flustered. I smiled at that since when was Jasper flustered? I had to laugh. It felt good to laugh and he joined in our laughs mingling together. We stood together our laughing subsiding. We stayed there for a long moment him with his arms around me and me with my arms around his neck. He made me feel so safe so protected and most importantly like there was a light trough this dark time. His had become my own angel. I snuggled closer to him.

"It's going to be okay Bella" he said softly caressing my cheek. I believed him. I shivered from his touch.

"I know it will be as long as I have you" I said softly. His eyes danced at that as he cradled me close. I pressed my face into the crook of his neck. As he began to hum that tune again. Swaying us from side to side slightly.

**Edward's POV**

I felt terrible was it possible to feel this amount of pain and live? I couldn't stand being here for much longer. The words of comfort spoken to me felt like razor sharp pieces of steel cutting into my skin. It was all my fault not Bella's. Oh Bella she reminded me of what I had lost. She would be a constant reminder of Ren. I knew I was pushing her away it was wrong I knew. But I couldn't be close to her it hurt too much. I felt ashamed of myself I was her husband I should be there for her and I wasn't. I was so pathetic. She looked so vulnerable so broken she was in so much pain. I watched with jealous eyes as it was Jasper my brother who comforted her instead of me. I clenched my fists feeling nothing but fury towards my blonde haired brother. I wanted nothing more than to hit him and unleash my fury. I was shocked at myself. He was my brother I loved him I should feel grateful for all he was doing for Bella. Just then Alice's head snapped up and she said "Someone's coming" I tensed was it Victoria? I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into that bitch's throat. Her death would be a painful one. The back door opened and in came Bella and Jasper. Bella looked alot better than she did a few moment ago. Once again I knew it was Jasper's doing. My fury escalated along with my shame I knew he would probably feel it so I tried to rein it in.

"Who's coming?" Bella asked trembling slightly. I noticed as soon as my wife Jasper stroked her hand soothingly with his thumb. No one else seemed to notice the gesture. I felt angry and jealous about their closeness. Alice opened her mouth to answer and I noticed how she glared at Jasper. But Amy cut in.

"Oh shit guys I forgot to tell you" she began when the doorbell rang. Calm and collected Carlisle went to answer to door. I tensed. Knowing Amy it was something important. I groaned inwardly. Wide eyed Carlisle stepped back to allow two people in. A woman with long straight hair exactly like mine her eyes a mixture of amber burgundy and gold. I gasper I knew who she was instantly but how was it possible? A man stood beside her his features matching mine exactly. I could Bella's eyes widen figuring it out. The room fell silent and I felt my knees buckle.

It was then Amy whispered "Mom, dad"

"Mother" I said softly swaying slightly it was impossible. It began to go dark and for the first time in my life I fainted.

**Emmet's POV**

It was hilarious watching Edward faint like a little girl. Despite the black circumstances I had to laugh. Rose frowned at me but then chuckled. Even Carlisle and Esme cracked a smile. Bella moved from Jasper those two had become quiet close I noticed. She kneeled beside Edward concern creasing her brow. I looked up at Jasper and I caught the flicker of love cross his eyes. I raised my eyebrow curious. Hm what was going on there? A couple of minutes later I noticed that the wuss was awake. I laughed quietly while Rose thumped me gently. I glanced up at Edward's parent man this should be interesting!

**Bella's POV**

I was of course shocked to see Edward's parents and I knew he was too. Slowly Edward stood up and said quietly

"How is it possible?" he moved away from me. Hurt echoed through me. But I knew that hurt would have been worse if Jasper wasn't there. Frowning at Edward Jasper sent me a wave of comfort.

"It's a long story" Elizabeth said softly. Taking a deep breath she began while everyone took their seats. Jasper sat beside me. Carlisle and Esme sat together along with Rose and Emmet. Alice remained standing in the corner while Amy took a seat beside her dad.

"It was like I was floating around in this nowhere land then it felt like I was being pulled backwards, when I opened my eyes I saw Amy who explained what had happened and what I had become" she paused for a second before continuing.

"Of course I wanted to see Edward again but I had to work on my eating habits" she stopped and Edward's father continued.

"Once we were sure we could control ourselves we tracked Amy down and eventually after alot of false leads we found you" he finished his eyes shining. Edwards face lit up in happiness the first real emotion he had shown in days. I just sat there feeling out of place. I felt another wave this one of strength envelope me and I smiled my thanks at Jasper.

"So Amy told us you have a daughter" Elizabeth said smiling. Pain ripped through me while Edward's face darkened. No one spoke so I cleared my throat.

"Yes you were a grandmother" I said my voice shaking with pain. Again Jasper gave me strength helping me. He pressed his leg against mine reminding me he was here for me.

"Were" Elizabeth said her face turning sad.

"Renessmee was killed two days ago" I said my heart twisting painfully.

"I'm so sorry" Elizabeth said reaching for me but I shrank away from her I didn't need her comfort Edward did.

"It's okay" Edward said and he actually glared at me. I flinched that hurt but I felt anger build in me too. How dare he! I was so sick of him treating me like an object.

"It's been a long day we should rest" Carlisle said quietly narrowing his eyes at Edward. I was thankful for his support. Slowly Edward rose to his feet nodding his head.

"Come mother father we have a lot of things to talk about" he said turning his back on me. A growl erupted in my throat earning me a proud smile from Rose and a grin from Emmet. Without a backward glance Edward left bringing his parents with him. I felt Jasper press against me calming me instantly. I rose "I'll be back later" I said. Jasper looked at me with concern but nodded. Silently I made my way from the house. I went to the cemetery I had to say goodnight for the last time. I lay beside my daughter's grave and touched the earth. I wanted nothing more than to hold her one last time. Taking a deep breath I sung my lullaby hoping wherever she was she would hear me and know that I loved her.

"Sleep now my baby my angel" I whispered pressing my cheek to the ground and I cried.

**Jasper's POV**

**That Night**

Alice and I argued the worst argument we ever had. It ended with me slamming the door and leaving while she cried. I ran with lightning speed I needed to help Bella heal her. Why didn't Alice understand? I was going to have to end things with her he sooner the better. I only saw her as a sister now. I was in love with Bella. Bella she was everything my sun my moon my stars. She made me feel like I could do anything and so alive. I had never felt this way before. Never with Alice nor with any other woman. These feelings were all new and intense. My lips still tingled from our kiss. I touched them dazed. Sparks still sizzled through me. I was never going to be able to let her go. She had made a place for herself in my heart. I was pissed at the way Edward was treating her. He didn't deserve her she was too good for him. I had to protect her keep her safe. She was my life now.

**Okay Guys that's the end of the chap sorry it was so late getting out up! As usual Reviews are appreciated. Love it Hate it let me know!**


	9. What did you do!

**Hey Guys this is chapter eight in this Shocker story!**

**Once again I'd like to thank AliRose 2445 for her reviews they mean so much!**

**And Of course a major thanks to my Bf Thea!**

**So do you guys love it or hate it? I know loads of people have read it so could you pls review it would really mean alot!**

**Okay here we go! Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter Eight: What did you do!**

**Bella's POV**

The next few days were torture. On top of all that had happened my best friend Jacob Black had committed suicide. I guess he did it because he couldn't live without Ren. I wished I could kill myself but I had to stay strong for my family. Edward was rarely home he was too busy playing catch up with his parents. It hurt the way he just ignored me. On top of that Alice was constantly avoiding me. I did feel guilty about the way I had acted with her husband. What was wrong with me? Alice was my best friend and yet I had betrayed her. Yet I couldn't help how I felt. I was just drawn to Jasper no matter what I did. The pain I felt was unimaginable. When Jasper wasn't around the pain would hit me full force. It was the worse pain I had ever felt nothing could compare to it. But I fought it I wouldn't let it win. I had to go on for my family's sake for my husband's even though the pain tore at me. The family and I had decided to move. Forks no longer felt like home. It just seemed empty here without Ren so we had all decided to leave. It was a dull Friday when we began to pack. I felt the rivets of pain rocket through me as I packer our belongings. Edward was out with his parents so Amy and Jasper were helping me pack. I was glad for Jasper's presence only he was able to make the pain fade away. There was only silence as we packed. More often than not I could feel tears fill my eyes but I held them back I wouldn't cry in front of Amy. Amy smiled at me as we packed a guilty smile. That confused me. Why was she so guilty? She hadn't done anything wrong. We had just finished packing when Amy's cell phone went off. The room was filled with the song we are the champions by queen. I couldn't help but smile slightly. Amy shot Jasper and me an apologetic smile before leaving the room. Once she was gone Jasper immediately moved to my side.

"Darlin are you alright?" he asked in that southern accent. I shivered I liked him calling me that I liked it more than I should.

"I'm okay" I said keeping my voice steady. His golden eyes searched mine. He seemed satisfied by what he saw.

"You know Amy and I could do this" he said his voice soft and like satin. I shivered slightly.

"It's okay I'll do it" I said appreciating his concern. He nodded his blonde hair shimmering in the weak light. I admired his beauty. Alice was lucky to have a man as beautiful as he. Jasper was about to speak when I heard Amy's voice.

"Why did you do it Victoria after everything I did for you and James" she cried. My whole body froze. What? No it wasn't possible she must be talking to someone else not who I thought she was talking to. But my vampire mind was two steps ahead. Rage filtered my body and the animal inside me roared. Before Jasper could stop me I was already storming outside. Amy stared at me as I approached. Her eyes were wide with guilt and fear. I growled as the animal inside me screamed.

"Who are you talking to Amy?" I half snarled. Amy flinched her whole body trembling but she didn't need to answer. The very next second we both heard Victoria's baby like voice.

"You know I'm grateful Amy for bringing James and me back but I had to do it, it wasn't out of choice"

I snatched the phone from Amy who was trembling uncontrollably. Sure enough the id read Victoria.

"I'm coming for you bitch you better run" I snarled into the phone. I was pleased to hear the gasp on the other end. With that I crushed the tiny phone. The phone crumbled to dust in my palm. I breathed hard I was full of uncontrollable rage.

"So what did you do Amy?" I asked in an acidic voice though I already knew. I began to circle her let the animal in me run wild. Amy gulped looking terrified she should be I thought.

"I... brought... Victoria... and James...bbb..ack" Amy stammered. I narrowed my eyes hatred pulsing through me.

"Please Bella" she begged "I didn't know you have to believe me" her words were meaningless. I couldn't control the hate in me now not when it was screaming at me to kill to punish.

"To late Amy" I said as a feral growl ripped from my throat. With that I lunged.

**Amy's POV **

I was frozen with terror as Bella lunged for me. It was my fault I didn't blame her. I cried aloud as her sharp teeth sliced into my skin. Burning pain ripped through me causing me to scream. I was knocked to the ground and Bella was above me. I could see the predator in her eyes desperate to kill. To kill me! I didn't want to die. I struggled but it was futile. She was so much stronger than me plus she had rage and grief on her side.

"Please Bella don't" I begged desperately trying to throw her off. It was pointless Bella merely snarled at me. This is it I though closing my eyes as Bella moved in for the kill. I closed my eyes awaiting my faith as Bella moved her mouth to my throat.

**Jasper's POV**

I walked outside slowly only to see Bella trying to kill Amy. I could Bella's rage and hatred. I shuddered and watched them for a moment. Amy was panting begging she was losing. Bella was going to win. I tried to send Bella calming waves but it was useless. I had to stop this before it was too late. Swiftly I moved till I was behind Bella. She hadn't noticed my approach. Amy lay beneath her, her eyes closed in defeat. I was just in time. Bella's teeth were inches from Amy's throat. With little effort I lifted Bella off. Bella hissed and struggled against my hold but it was useless. I crushed her to my chest and after a moment she stopped struggling.

"Let me go!" she gasped. I shook my head.

"No darlin you'll regret killing her" as soon as I said the word darlin she visibly softened. We didn't move for a few moments until I felt Bella's anger drain away.

"Are you calm enough for me to let go?" I asked her softly though I did enjoy the feel of her in my arms. She nodded and mumbled "Yes"

I let her go slowly. Amy scrambled to her feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked her there was no point in blaming her what was done was done. Amy nodded shaking.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Amy said softly. Bella visibly tensed.

"I don't want to see you for a long time Amy" she said in a flat voice. Amy nodded her face full of sadness. With that Amy left in a blinding movement. I sighed what was happening to our family? We were falling apart.

"I'll leave you alone for awhile" I said to Bella softly she needed some time alone. I turned and began to make my way back to the house. I hadn't gotten very far. Bella's warm hand caught mine. Love washed over me.

"Stay with me" she said softly she sounded so vulnerable so broken. I nodded putting my arms around her knowing I would stay for as long as she needed me.

**Okay so what do you guys think? Let me know!**


	10. Confession

**Hey Guys this is chapter nine in this Shocker story!**

**Yet again I'd like to thank AliRose 2445 and Thea for their reviews they mean so much!**

**I also wish to thank born2bmyself for there review thanks so much!**

**I would love it if anyone would review pls. **

**Whoever like's team Jasper might like this story. I used to be totally on team Edward but he just doesn't seem that great anymore! So team Jasper all the way!**

**Okay enough babbling! On with the story!**

**Chapter Nine: Confession/ Love**

**2 years later: HEALING.**

**October, November, December, January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December, January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December.**

**January: Present Day.**

**Bella's POV**

Nothing much had happened in the past two years. We had moved to Alaska. I liked it here it was so quiet and peaceful. Edward's parent's had moved with us though they lived in a separate house. The rest of my family and me all lived together in a beautiful exquisite manor. It was truly spectacular. I didn't mind us all living together I enjoyed the fact we were all together. I wouldn't have been able to stand living apart from the family. The pain and grief was not so bad now. I had my family to thank for that and Jasper. Oh Jasper he had become my rock my saviour. He had shown me that there was a light at the end of all this darkness. He had become my sun my angel. I would be eternally gratefully to him. It was he who had dragged me through the darkness to the light. Edward on the other hand was more or less the same. He was so distant and closed off. He never spoke about how he was feeling and I knew he had not yet healed. I no longer felt the need to be close to him like I once did. I suppose it was because we had never mourned our loss together. I knew we should have but he hadn't let me in at all. I still loved him yet my love for him was changing and that scared me. So I did what I had to do. I couldn't lose him so desperately I clung to our marriage and tried to be the perfect wife. In order to do that I had to distance myself from Jasper so I did. I know Jasper was hurt when I had begun to spend less and less time with him. He hid his hurt well however but I could see it in his eyes and my heart ached. Why did I have to hurt him so? But it was for the best. So I spent nearly every minute with Edward trying to help him. I was sitting in the living room reading Wuthering heights (yes I know I read it like a million times but I still loved it) it was a nice enough day. Emmet and Rose were out (Thank God I was getting a headache from all the banging!) Esme was sitting opposite me sewing. Carlisle was out working of course. Edward entered the room and sat beside me carefully. I smiled at him. He smiled at me lightly and though he flinched he put his arms around me. I knew it was hard for him us being close. He wasn't ready yet. Smiling back I leaned against him carefully. It reminded of the days when I was human when I always had to be careful when I touched him. Edward's parents were out hunting I still didn't really know them.

"How did your trip go?" I asked him feigning interest. He smiled my favourite crooked smile but it no longer gave me butterflies.

"It was exceptional you should have come" he said but I knew it would have been terrible if I had gone. We no longer seemed to do things together. I put it down to him grieving. Smiling I leaned in and kissed his cheek like a good wife. Yet I felt nothing when I did it no sparks or feelings of electricity. He froze for a second before relaxing. I sighed inwardly tried to understand but we were married it was normal for a wife to touch her husband. Just then we heard it Alice's high pitched voice.

"Why are you acting like this!" she cried. My eyes widened that couldn't be good.

"Just leave it alone Alice please" that was Jasper's velvet like voice and it sounded strained like he was trying his best to keep control. I stiffened my eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"But why!" Alice cried she sounded terrible.

"Just leave it for God sake can't you just leave me alone for once!" Jasper yelled. I shrank back against Edward. I had never heard Jasper raise his voice before. I felt a little scared. The door slammed upstairs and we all heard Alice's sobs. Esme face looked thorn she was obviously concerned so was I. Just then Jasper bounded down the stairs. His golden eyes were blazing with anger his whole body was stiff full of tension. Without a single look or word to any one he went out slamming the front door behind him so hard it almost came off its hinges. Esme winced putting down her sewing and racing upstairs to comfort Alice. I looked at Edward my eyes wide. He shook his head.

"They're both blocking their minds from me" He said softly. I bit my lip wondering if Jasper was okay. I yearned to go to him. He had looked so mad though and that anger scared me. No! I scolded myself your place is beside Edward you're his wife you shouldn't be wanting to go after his brother! Your best friend is upstairs and upset. But despite knowing this my heart ached to go to him. Remember you have to avoid Jasper at all costs in order to make things work with Edward I reminded myself. Yet my mind was thinking back to the times we were together. The times Jasper had comforted me, the times we had kissed I treasured those and that time we had almost made love. I would have blushed as I remembered that it was a good thing Edward couldn't read my thoughts.

"Maybe you should go check on Alice" Edward suggested making me snap back to reality. I nodded and headed upstairs. Ever since I had started to avoid Jasper Alice had returned to her normal friendly self. As I neared Alice and Jasper's room I heard Alice's heart breaking sobs. I took a deep breath.

"Get Bella" Alice said to Esme dry sobbing. On cue I entered the room. As soon as I entered Alice flung herself at me and clung to me. I patted Alice's back as she sobbed while Esme left quietly.

"Oh Bella what am I going to do?" Alice sobbed. I just soothed her until she was calm enough to talk.

"It's Jasper Bella" she said holding me tight.

"What about Jasper?" I asked my body tingling at the sound of his name. Oh god what was wrong was he okay? Oh sweet Jesus did he tell Alice about us being together?

"All we do is argue Bella and now he won't even make love to me!" Alice wailed. I relaxed so she didn't know good it would break her heart if she found out. Then her words sunk in. My heart ached for her yet I felt happy that her and Jasper were no longer intimate. Man I was a terrible friend.

"What can I do Bella I love him so much!" Alice continued. I bit my lip I had to reassure her that Jasper did still love her but how.

"It's going to be alright Alice I'm sure Jasper still" I searched for the right words "wants you and he obviously loves you too he's probably just going through a mid life crisis or something don't worry about it everything will be fine and I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon" I said though as I said these words I felt my stomach clench.

"Really?" Alice asked me hopefully. I nodded placing a smile on my lips. She smiled back.

"So what she I do to get him to you know" she trailed off timidly. I had to think about that.

"Have a romantic evening wear some lingerie he won't be able to resist you then" I said my stomach clenching even tighter. Alice beamed and hugged me.

"Thank you so much Bella you're a great friend" I hugged her back feeling extremely no I'm not I thought.

"I'll get ready right away" Alice continued going over to her dresser. I smiled and made my way downstairs. Edward looked up as I approached.

"Everything okay?" he asked standing up. I nodded wishing my stomach wasn't in knots.

"I'm just going to go hunt" I said though I wasn't hungry at all. Edward nodded and didn't press me like he usually would have. I gave him a light hug breathing in his sweet scent so different compared to Jasper's his was more manly Edward's more boyish. He gave me a quick kiss and I kissed him back out of habit. I broke the kiss first it just didn't feel right. He smiled at me the smile not quiet reaching his eyes. I smiled back and left. Once outside I took in a deep breath. Quickly I began to run enjoying the sensation it brought. I continued to run in search of my blonde haired angel.

**Edward's POV**

I sighed as Bella left. I couldn't keep doing this. I couldn't bear Bella's touch or her kisses what was wrong with me? I need to leave I couldn't handle any of this. It had only been two years yet I wasn't healed. I put on a brave front in front of my family but inside I was in so much pain. I couldn't handle this. I hated the way I was hurting Bella yet I couldn't stop myself. Maybe it was because deep inside part of me blamed her for what happened. It wasn't her fault I knew yet that didn't stop how I felt. I needed more time to heal. I had to leave Alaska I couldn't stand the way everyone had moved on. I was weak. I would have to leave Bella. Yes that would be best server all contact with her. It would mean hurting her but she would survive. I knew she would wait for me she had before. Yes splitting with Bella wouldn't be bad it was for the best for now. Then later when I came back when I was healed we could be together again. Smiling slightly I picked up Bella's abounded book and began to read.

**Jasper's POV**

I had to get out of that house. It killed me causing so much pain. But I couldn't help it. I needed to leave Alice but I couldn't find the strength to do it. No I needed to do it. I knew I would hurt her but she would move on. I titled my head to the sky. I was dying inside. Bella was completely ignoring me. It looked like she didn't feel the same I must have just been a distraction for her. Now her and Edward were back to normal. So no need for Jasper any more. I smiled bitterly I was such a fool how could someone like Bella love me? I loved her though I always would. No matter if she didn't care for me. Oh but it hurt seeing her with Edward. How I wished it were me instead of Edward. I caught the scent of deer. I wasn't really hungry but I followed it any way. Feeding took my mind off the pain. With a predators grace I took it down snapping its neck expertly. In one easy movement my mouth was to the creature's throat. I tore the skin there to allow that beautiful elixir to flow freely. Blood filled my mouth so sweet and I drank greedily. But it was not like the sweet blood I remembered the blood I still hungered for. No that was the past and a dark past at that. I would never go back to that life. I finished my meal quickly. Thinking of my past had awakened the monster inside me. My throat burned for more. I heard a trig snap the sound like a clap of thunder to my ears. I spun around to see who had followed me.

**Alice's POV**

I would make Jasper love me again I was determined. Now that Bella was out of the picture I could do just that. I pursed my lips in the mirror. I was happy that I hadn't had any more visions of Jasper or Bella then again I hadn't been having any visions at all. It bothered me but I put it down as just a phase. I looked at myself in the mirror Jasper and I had been in love once so we could be in love again it wasn't impossible. I slipped on the short black satin gown. I looked good I had to admit. There was no way Jasper was going to b able to resist me in this. I smiled to myself thrilled at the thought. Still smiling I sat on the large double bed awaiting my husband's return.

**Bella's POV**

I was running for a good few hours when I caught Jasper's scent. I could pick that scent out easily I knew it so well. I saw him then he looked so beautiful my breath caught in my throat. He spun around to face me his golden eyes blazing. I watched as those beautiful eyes turned bleak when he realised it was me.

"What are you doing here Bella" his voice was harsh uncaring but I could hear the hurt underneath it. I hesitated before answering he was still mad I hoped I wouldn't make him madder. I picked my words carefully not knowing how he would react.

"I wanted to make sure everything alright"

"Oh everything's alright Bella don't worry now why don't you run back home I'm sure you ever perfect husband Edward's waiting for you" his voice was harsh and bitter his breathtaking face as hard as stone. His words stung but I knew he was just trying to get me to leave but I wasn't going to go not until this was sorted.

"Alice told me what happened" I said quietly my heart aching to hold him to erase his pain.

"Oh really that's nice" Jasper snapped his voice dripping with sarcasm. I flinched at his tone.

"Is all this because of me?" I asked softly edging closer.

Jasper's eyes darkened "Everything doesn't revolve around you Bella" he shot back his eyes blazing with anger. Okay that hurt my eyes welled with tears but I held them back. Jasper's stony face softened.

"I'm sorry Bella that was out of line" he said quietly.

"It's fine" I lied of course he knew. He sighed running his hands through his silky hair.

"What would you have me do Bella make love to someone I no longer love that would be unfair and cruel" he said quietly.

"You have to try Alice is crazy about you" I said softly shifting my eyes away from him.

"But I'm crazy about you Bella" he said and there was no denying the love in his voice. My breath caught. My head screamed no Alice is your wife you're supposed to love her not me while my heart jumped with joy.

"Look at me Bella" he said quietly but I didn't move my eyes I couldn't if I did I would give in and fail as a wife. I felt his warm hand cup my face turning my head to his so I was looking at him. The anger was gone now from his eyes there was only love.

"I love you" he said quietly his voice full of love and hopefulness.

"You can't" I said finding my voice at last.

"But I do" he murmured leaning closer to me. His face was only inches from mine. His sweet breath swirled around me drawing me in.

"Don't" I said but my voice only came out as a whisper.

"Why?" he whispered his breathing uneven his eyes going black blazing with lust.

"It's wrong" I whispered even though my heart was screaming it was right.

"Wrong" he repeated "is this wrong?" but before I could answer he pressed his lips to mine. Sparks flew through me and electricity arched between us. Yes my heart sang as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. His strong arms went around me pulling me flush against him. Our kiss deepened and exploded into passion. He didn't hold back not one bit he showered me in love.

"I love you Bella" he murmured against my mouth. Heaven I was in heaven he loved me! Was this what forbidden love was like this electricity this hunger? My hands moved to his shirt as I released my feelings. I did feel the same how could I have tried to deny it? I unbuttoned it slowly allowing my hands to wander across the smooth toned skin. Jasper held me tighter murmuring my name. My body flared with unseen flames as I took what wasn't mine. I was on fire for him. His hands moved to my shirt opening the buttons hastily. He would be the only one other than Edward to see me bare. Edward his name hit me full force. Guilt charged through me and I pulled away. My breathing was ragged so was Jasper's. How could I do this to Edward? And with his brother!

"Bella" Jasper said his voice husky and low. That voice sent shivers of longing through me. I couldn't look at him. What kind of wife was I?

"I can't" I whispered while my body and heart cried for him.

"Bella please don't" Jasper begged his words tearing into me. How could I hurt him so? Hurt flashed in his eyes replacing love and desire.

"I can't" I said again while my heart broke. I turned and fled leaving him standing there looking so hurt and vulnerable. I ran to the house back to my husband when all I really wanted to do was go back and hold Jasper and tell him I loved him.

**Alice's POV**

It soon grew dark. I waited patiently sitting on the bed. I heard the door open downstairs and then to my delight Jasper's voice. I waited anxiously now for him. I knew he would come up and apologize like the gentleman he was. I would forgive him of course I loved him so much. I could hear his footsteps approach and smell his wonderful scent. The door opened and in he came. He was so beautiful my heart fluttered at the sight of him.

"Alice I'm so sorry I shouldn't have acted so badly forgive me" he said in that wonderful voice of his. His eyes widened as he took in what I was wearing.

"I forgive you" I said moving over him. He smiled at me but there was something in his eyes that I couldn't place. I pulled him down to me and kissed him hungrily. I loved the feel of his lips against mine. At first he did nothing and I panicked but then he was kissing me back hard. I felt dizzy with happiness. My hands moved to his shirt unbuttoning it quickly. I was so happy I could sing Bella had been right! He slipped the gown off of me with ease and hungrily kissed his way down my body. I unbuckled his belt with expert ease. Urgent now he half carried half threw me to the bed. My heart literally bursted with joy as our night exploded into passion.

**Bella's POV**

I gritted my teeth as I heard the noises coming from Jasper's and Alice's room. My heart ached while my stomach clenched. Edward smiled at me and I smiled back weakly.

"Looks like those two made up" he said gesturing towards the ceiling. I nodded wishing I could hit something. The noises were driving me insane. But it is right my mind whispered their married you have no claim on him. That was true but still my heart hurt. I knew if I had stayed in the forest with him it would be me in Alice's place now. I gritted my teeth as I heard Alice's cries. Then with a final cry the noises stopped. I let out a breath of relief. She's your best friend be happy for her I thought. But only jealousy burned in my veins. Get a hold of yourself I snapped to myself.

"Maybe we should go out for awhile" Edward suggested quietly. I shook my head swallowing. Edward shrugged but said no more. It was soon morning. Rose and Emmet were still out thank God. I knew Rose would pick up on how I was feeling we had become very close. I pasted a smile on my face as Alice bounded downstairs. She beamed at me and hugged me tight.

"You were so right Bella" she whispered. I smiled at her but inside I was screaming. Just then Jasper came down. My stomach did a summersault. Alice let go of me to snuggle into Jasper's arms. I noticed that Jasper wouldn't look at me. I felt angry at him but why? I had told him to go to Alice it was my own fault. I felt Edwards arm wrap around me. It was only then Jasper looked at me. He smiled but his smile was bitter.

"Happy families" he whispered for my ears only. His voice was bitter and angry. I shivered my eyes never leaving his.

**Okay guys this Chap was longer I thought the other one was kind of short so. Tell me what you think I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	11. Love's First Time

**Hey Guys this is chapter ten in this Shocker story!**

**First off I want to apologize for the delay on this chap! It's just I was totally sick plus I had to do alot of housework! Urgh! So my apologizes. **

**Secondly I want to thank those of you who have reviewed! Thanks guys reviews make me so happy!**

**A special thanks to AliRose 2445 for all her reviews they mean so much!**

**Lastly I want everyone to know there will not be a big wait for Jazz and Bella getting together. So don't worry it's all going to happen very soon!**

**Also I need to know do you guys think Bella should forgive Amy?**

**Once again I hope you guy's review it would mean So Much!**

**Okay here we go on with the story!**

**Chapter Ten: Love's first time**

**Edward's POV**

I could no longer bear to be with Bella. Her touch her voice was pure agony. It only reminded me of her Ren. My little girl. There was something else that was bothering me. The way Jasper would look at Bella. I reminded myself that he had pulled her through her grief and had healed her. Of course they had become close. Yet something nagged at me. His eyes would constantly followed her every movement. The way he watched her had me on alert that and the way Alice and him were fighting. Another thing which triggered my awareness was the fact he kept blocking his mind from me. I knew it was probably just my imagination yet I couldn't shake my suspicion that something was going on. I looked out the bay window my mind whirling. I would have to leave soon. I would go back to Forks to heal. I knew Bella would wait for me. Yes I knew she would. She would not take what I was about to do to her lightly. She would be hurt. But I had to it was the only way. Bella and I had eternity we could always marry again. This was no big deal. I smiled slightly at the thought. Besides she would understand I knew she would. My Bella was so understanding so forgiving. Everything was all arranged I would be leaving for Forks in a few weeks. Giving me enough time to sort things. My father would be coming with me. We would be living with Amy who had decided to stay in Forks for some reason. I smiled it would be nice to see my sister again. Still smiling I walked into the solicitor's office.

**Victoria's POV (Ha! I didn't forget about her guys!)**

It had been two agonizing years since that fateful day. I hated myself for what I had done I had killed a sweet innocent child. I could never be forgiven. It had been unnecessary killing the child. After all James was back there was no need for revenge. I was a monster. James didn't understand what the big deal was. I was horrified at this how could he be so heartless? I had always secretly wondered what it would be like to have a child but that opportunity had been taken from me thanks to my father. I wasn't the same after I had killed that child. I found myself sticking to the Cullen's diet unbeknown the James. That day had awakened something inside me. Something that had been buried deep for years my humanity. It was very easy easier than I had first thought to hide my feelings from James. Most of the time he was too busy playing one of his games to notice me. I felt sick whenever I saw him take another life. Another innocent life. I longed for company for someone who was not cruel like James. I missed Amy. Of course she wasn't speaking to me and I didn't dare call again after that time. Bella's threat still rang in my ears and I knew it was only a matter of time before she had her revenge. I had drifted away from my old life slowly but surely. I no longer felt the overpowering love I once had for James. I no longer got a thrill out of playing with humans. My throat burned at the thought of human blood. I raced through the forest and snagged a deer. With grace and power I sank my teeth into its neck and drank greedily. It had been hard the first time I had hunted like this but over time I had improved and was now able to catch any animal quiet easily. I pulled back from my prey once I had my fill. It was then I felt it a cold hard pulling sensation which could only mean one thing. My father wanted to see me.

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmet and I had decided we were going to get our own place. Seeing as everyone was complaining about all the noise well that wasn't my fault! Hand in hand we walked back home dreamily. Carlisle car was in the drive oh good we would be able to let him know sooner than I thought. I snuggled closer to Emmet the love of my life. He grinned down at me causing my heart to flutter. I wondered if we should marry again. I was sure Alice would enjoy it and Bella after all she had never seen us getting married. I smiled at the thoughts as we entered the house. Wooah! The atmosphere was so tense you could cut a knife through it. I looked around wildly for the cause. Bella and Edward were sitting on the sofa though Edward looked like he was miles away. I felt bitter towards him he hadn't been there for Bella when she needed him most. No he had only wallowed in pity as usual. I admired how strong Bella had been we had really grown close over the years. I hated how even now she was still hurting at the hands of her husband. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the other sofa. There was no sign of Esme and Carlisle. I frowned looking at each of my siblings something was up.

"We're home!" Emmet boomed unnecessarily. I hit him gently. He grinned at me lovingly.

"Where have you been?" Edward asked but his voice held no emotion. I screamed inwardly he could at least make an effort.

I smiled not answering his question.

"House hunting" Emmett grinned.

"You're moving out?" Alice asked already knowing the answer of course. I saw Bella smile but I could see the sadness in her eyes. She would miss me as much as I would miss her.

"Yep" Emmet answered hugging me close I snuggled against him fondly.

"Well good luck" Jasper said and I noticed how every now and then his eyes would drift to Bella or her to his. I could see the pain in his eyes when he looked at her and something else which I recognised instantly. I gasped inwardly. Could it be? I hoped so Bella deserved some happiness. So did Jasper for that matter after all him and Alice were no longer working. I smiled brightly it looked like I was going to corner my twin to get some answers.

"Thanks Jasper" I said smoothly noticing how Bella was looking at him without him noticing.

"Well me and Rose are going to celebrate now!" Emmet grinned. Everyone groaned and I smirked.

**Carlisle POV**

Things were strained in the house. It was a small relief when I heard that Rosalie and Emmet were moving out. I loved them both to bits but the noise was getting to me. That wasn't what was straining things though I couldn't quiet put my finger on it. Esme noticed it too. I silently wished Jasper would use his power to calm things. My eldest Edward was up to something as well. I could tell he was still in pain he hadn't healed like Bella then again he was not as strong as her. Myself and the family had tried to comfort him as we did Bella but he just pushed us away and eventually we stopped trying.

"Carlisle" Esme called pulling me from my thoughts. I rose silently and made my way downstairs. I smiled as I spotted my family in the living room.

"We're just saying goodbye to Rose and Emmet" Alice beamed holding Jasper's hand tight. I smiled taking note of how distant and uncomfortable Jasper looked. I was going to have to speak with him to make sure he was okay.

"Well good luck kids" I said while Rosalie beamed at me.

"Bye dad" she chuckled hugging me hard. I hugged her back just as hard I would miss her. She pulled back after a moment and waltzed into Esme's awaiting arms. Esme was dry sobbing as she held her she always did get upset when one of our children would leave. I hugged Emmet lightly patting him on the back.

"Be safe son" I said softly and he rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Yes dad" he said meekly. I smiled as hugs were exchanged. I noticed that both Rose and Bella cried as they hugged each other they had grown quiet close. Edward remained distant throughout the exchanges and that set warning bells off in my head.

"I need to speak with Jasper for a moment" Rose said after hugging Alice. Jasper frowned slightly but nodded. I was the only one who noticed the loo of relief on his face when Alice dropped his hand. Silently the slipped from the room to go somewhere private so their conversation wouldn't be heard. I looked at Edward curiously but he shook his head. Shrugging I helped Emmet load up the car. They wouldn't be moving too far away so they would still visit often. Patiently we all waited for Rosalie and Jasper's return. I glanced at Edward really noticing how far he was from Bella not just in the physical sense either. It saddened me seeing him distance himself from her. She was like a daughter to me and she did not deserve his silent cold treatment. I glanced at Bella again but she was a million miles away I didn't blame her. With Rose and Emmet leaving she would feel like she had no one to talk to. Well I would always be here for her as would Jasper and Esme. Jasper and her had grown close during her grief. Maybe she would talk with him. I felt Esme's arms wrap around me. I patted her back soothingly. My mind was elsewhere though. What exactly was going on that I didn't know about?

**Jasper's POV (Yay!)**

I had been anticipating this. Rose led me to her now vacant room. As soon as she drew the door closed she spun around to face me. I could feel her emotions a mixture of determination, happiness and joy. I pondered her feelings for a second wondering where the joy had come from. She hadn't been feeling it when we were with the others. Her topaz eyes were sparkling with determination. I sighed inwardly dreading what was to come.

"So Jasper Hale what exactly is going on!" she demanded advancing forward until our foreheads were almost pressing. I held up my hands placing an innocent look on my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said quietly softly. She shook her long golden curls not put off by my answer.

"I know something's up so don't lie to me" she fumed. That was the problem with Rose and me we were so close it was like we really were twins.

"It's nothing I can't sort out" I said my voice cracking as I pictured Bella's beautiful face as she ran from me. My eyes darkened as my heart ripped. She doesn't love me get over her I scolded myself. But I couldn't she was everything to me and seeing her with another tore me apart. Rosalie's fierce expression softened in understanding. There was only silence for a few moments before I spoke.

"I'll miss you" I smiled it was true I would miss Rosalie's presence she always knew how I felt and when not to push me. She smiled and hugged me hard.

"I'll miss you brother" she said softly tightening her arms around me. I held her close inhaling her rose tinted honey fragrance. I let her go after a long moment. Giving me a quick peck on the cheek which calmed my inner turmoil she was gone. I sighed running a hand through my hair. A few seconds later I heard their car speeding away. Slowly I made my way downstairs preparing myself for the torment. I averted my eyes from Bella as I came down. My heart hurt like hell. Never had I felt pain like this. Not even receiving all those scars had hurt like this. I focused my eyes on Alice. All the while feeling Bella's pain and Edward's satisfaction.

**Bella's POV: 3 Weeks Later**

I was worried Edward was acting really distant. I knew he was going to do something stupid. My head was in a complete mess. I knew I had hurt Jasper and that killed me inside. He had told me he loved me and I had run away like the coward I was. I was angry with myself. But it had been the right thing to do. After all Alice was my best friend how could I betray her? Yet though I knew I had done the right thing my heart hurt. Did I really care for Jasper? Or was it just desire and attraction I held for him? Yet the way he had comforted me and helped me through the grief had me feeling different. Did I love him? I bit my lip as I thought about it. Yes I think I had fallen in love with him. But what about Edward? He was my husband I loved him didn't I? How could I love two people at once? Yes I did love Edward but I realised now that I no longer loved him the way I once did. There was no longer a spark when we touched overwhelming longing when he was gone. No those feelings had vanished I still loved him but differently. It was more like a sisterly kind of love. I was in love with Jasper. The realisation had me gasping. Yes I truly loved him and I had made the biggest mistake of my life rejecting him. I loved him with every fibre of my being. It all made sense now the feeling of electricity when we touched. The yearning to be with him at all times, the constant urge to kiss him senseless. I felt my heart leap with joy. I smiled tilting my head to the ceiling. There was only one problem I was Edward wife. I frowned as I thought about it. I would have to tell him it wouldn't be fair pretending to still love him like a wife. I would have to speak to Jasper as well. I hoped to the heavens he would forgive me for what I had done.

"Bella come on" Alice called pulling back to reality. I bounded downstairs we were going shopping today. Much to my dismay Alice had managed to persuade me to go. I shuddered inwardly. I stopped walking when I hit the living room. Jasper was sprawled on the sofa reading one of his civil war books. I smiled to myself. He looked like a young God laying there so peacefully. I took a breath preparing myself. He might not even speak to me and I wouldn't blame him.

"What are you reading?" I asked trying to sound light hearted all the while my stomach was in chaos. I didn't expect him to respond I had hurt him deeply. I held my breath as his beautiful gold eyes flickered upwards. He merely gestured towards the title. I let out a breath okay that wasn't too bad at least he wasn't blocking me out completely. Timidly I sat down next to him. Alice was still getting ready. He moved swiftly so he was no longer sprawled along the sofa. He was so considerate even now when he was mad at me. There was only silence for the longest moment.

"Is it interesting?" I asked not being able to bear not hearing his enchanting voice. His eyes looked at mine and he gazed at me for a few seconds. I bit my lip before blurting out

"I'm sorry" I held my breath while his eyes widened ever so slightly. He continued to look at me for a moment his angelic face stony like a statues.

"It's fine" he said after a long moment but there was no emotion in his voice it was just flat lifeless. It hurt me knowing I had caused this. He turned away from me.

"Jasper I am sorry" I said trying to push out how apologetic I was. There was no response he just sat there reading.

"Could you please look at me?" I pleaded. Sighing he shut his book a flash of pain crossing his face. Even in pain he was breathtaking.

"I told you it was fine Bella" Jasper said his voice still flat. It broke my heart.

"No its not" I whispered needing him to know how much I loved him.

"I really care about you Jasper" I started but he interrupted.

"But it's only sisterly love right after all you don't want to hurt Edward" his voice was harsh and I could hear the pain beneath it.

"Jasper" I said but he didn't let me finish.

"It's fine I understand" he said coldly.

"No its not fine Jasper and you don't understand!" I said exasperated. I touched his hand. He froze but didn't pull away.

"I don't like seeing you hurting and its time I stopped being a coward and stood up the thing is" I paused slowly tracing my fingers along his scars. "The thing is I love you more than a sister should I was blind before a coward but I love you and I don't expect you to just forgive me for hurting you I'd understand if you didn't want anything to do with me I wouldn't blame you" I finished breathing hard. Jasper laughed musically. I opened my mouth to speak but He held a finger to my lips.

"Bella stop talking" he smiled covering my mouth with his. My arms wrapped around him and that was that. I pushed out all of my love for him as we kissed. I was drowning in the sweetness of it. Jasper Hale sure could kiss! My body felt like melting as electricity charged through me. His hands were in my hair mine were gripping his shirt pulling him closer. My heart was singing as my body erupted in fire. I was finally whole again. After a moment we broke apart both of us breathing hard. I snuggled against him and his arms tightened around me.

"I love you too" he whispered. Suddenly he pulled away from me.

"Jasper?" I said alarmed. He smiled "Alice is coming" he explained and I relaxed. He kissed me once again lightly and pulling back quickly before I could respond. His touch was playing havoc with my body.

Come to my room tonight" he whispered hope and longing clear in his voice. I nodded giving him a quick kiss. I was pleased to see him shiver his eyes going black. Excitement rushed through me. Just then Alice bounded downstairs. I didn't feel guilty at all.

"Let's go" she beamed. I nodded getting up. My eyes looked at Jasper until he was no longer in sight.

**Edward's POV**

It was time tomorrow I would leave. Everything was set and arranged. Something was nagging at me. I didn't know what so I tried my best to push it aside. I didn't like the way Jasper kept looking at Bella. But I had nothing to worry about Bella would never look twice at him not with those that lined his body and his inability to control his bloodlust. I smirked at the thought. He was so weak. No my Bella would never go for that. Bella had gone shopping with the girls today. I had already distanced myself enough from her so leaving wouldn't be so hard. Bella how I would miss her she looked so much like Ren. Ren my chest jarred painfully at the thought. I gritted my teeth breathing in deeply.

"Edward are you okay?" my mother asked softly. I nodded but she wasn't fooled. It was a delight to have my parents back but I had asked my mother to stay here in Alaska when I left. Bella would need her. They weren't exactly close but my mother loved her. I smiled Ren I'm coming home I thought.

**Alice's POV**

Something was desperately wrong. My visions had not returned like I thought they would. The family depended on my sight. The only power I had and now I was losing it! I couldn't let the others know not yet. I was surprised Jasper hadn't noticed we were usually so in sync. No I was imagining things of course Jasper had probably noticed he just didn't want to upset me. I smiled Jasper was a true gentleman. Bella and I were shopping today. Believe me we shopped all day. I was going to visit Rosalie and Emmet once we were finished and I would be staying the night. I had asked Bella if she wanted to stay too but she declined saying she wouldn't be able to stand all the noise. I had to agree with her on that!

"This one's perfect for you Bella" I gushed picking up a silk nightgown that barely brushed her thighs. Bella looked away embarrassed.

"Alice" she hissed glancing around wildly.

"Oh come on give Edward a treat" I persuaded holding it up to her. She bit her lip hesitant now.

"He won't be able to resist" I winked.

"Fine" she fumed and I clapped my hands in delight.

"Now let's go get you a thong" I joked watching as her eyes widened in horror.

"NO WAY!" she shouted causing everyone in the store to look at us. I laughed.

"Your face" I giggled pointing at her. Bella gritted her teeth.

"I'm only teasing" I said giving her a hug and after a moment she hugged me back.

"Now let's get some shoes!" I said paying for our stuff and leading us out of the shop. It took me ages to find us the perfect shoes. Bella complained and grumbled alot but joined in my delight when we finally found them. Eventually it was time to visit Rose. I hugged Bella before we went our separate ways. What a good day I thought racing along the highway.

**Amy's POV (No I didn't forget about her!)**

I waited anxiously for Edward. It was so lonely here in Forks by myself. I hoped Bella would forgive me soon so I could join the rest of the family. Forks was so boring. I wished I could go to Alaska. I yearned for someone to talk to I was so desperate I would even talk to Rosalie. I looked up at the darkening sky. I really missed the family all of them especially Bella and Carlisle. I opened my new cell phone absently. Victoria hadn't called back since that time. I knew I should hate her but I couldn't she was my friend despite everything I gave her the benefit of the doubt. I wished she would call again I hadn't given her the chance to explain that time. I sighed maybe I should go hunt. I wasn't hungry but it was something to do. I waltzed through the forest. I smelled deer. I began to follow allowing the predator inside me to break free. All the while I hunted I thought of my beloved family and how I hoped I would see them again soon.

**Bella's POV**

I was a bag of nerves for the rest of the day and shopping only made it worse. I felt a thread of guilt snake through me as I hugged Alice goodbye. I'm such a bitch I thought to myself watching her go. But I was in love with Jasper and I couldn't help my feelings. I made it back home in record time. I just there in the doorway for a minute knowing that as soon as I went in I would be betraying my best friend and cheating on my husband. I took a breath and walked inside my heart urging me on.

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward" I called in a whisper there was no response. I felt both worried and relieved. It was dark inside the house only the moonlight gave any source of light. I put my bags down it was so quiet so peaceful. Silently I made my way upstairs. There was only one other person in this house with me. I could smell his scent Jasper. My heart fluttered as my body began to shake. I continued on my legs carrying me dreamily. I paused outside his and Alice's room. Taking a breath I grabbed the door knob trying to calm my nerves. After a second I turned the knob and pushed the door opened. The bedroom was cool the windows open. The moonlight shone in creating a blue whitish glow. I closed the door behind me quietly. I saw Jasper then leaning motionlessly against the closet. A mere black silhouette in the light. He turned to look at me relief flaring in his eyes for a moment. The moonlight played across his face making him look more beautiful even more angelic. If my dead heart were beating it would have been racing.

"Where is everyone?" I asked thankful that my voice was steady.

"Out hunting" he said his voice caressing my skin like silk. I merely nodded never taking my eyes from his. Jasper smiled at me slowly his eyes black and burning with hunger and love. I yearned for him to touch me but he made no move to approach me. I knew it was I who had to make the first move to reassure him that I really did want him. I walked towards him my footsteps light against the cool carpet. I slid my arms around his lean body noticing how perfect our bodies fitted together. Electricity arched between us just at this small touch.

"I missed you" I said softly feeling his strong arms go around me.

"I missed you darling" Jasper responded holding me tighter. I smiled at that and snuggled closer. I pulled his head down to mine pressing my lips against his. My hands tangled in his hair as my mouth explored his. Our tongues met and I heard his moan dimly over my own. Pleasure engulfed it had been too long I thought as his tongue traced my lips. I shivered pressing myself flush against him. His hands moved from my back to my hips. I couldn't get enough of him enough of this. I breathed out of habit. While I took a second to recover his lips moved to my neck. Once upon a time that would have been dangerous. I let out a gasp as he gently bit. I pulled his mouth back to mine kissing him fiercely as our tongues battled for dominance. My hands unbuttoned his shirt shakily I pulled it off allowing myself to explore the smooth flesh. Jasper moaned lifting me up his kiss becoming hotter fiercer more urgent. Obediently I wrapped my legs around him. One of his hands held me while the other slipped under my shirt. I moaned my lips to his neck trying to keep my moans quiet. I rocked against him flames engulfing my body and pleasure such pleasure.

"Bella" he said raggedly lifting my shirt off. Without hesitation I trailed kisses down his neck as he carried me over to the large double bed. Passion exploded between us like fire. Jasper unclasped my bra his hands moving quickly eagerly.

"You're so beautiful Bella" he murmured his voice thick and husky.

"So are you" I gasped as he began to kiss his way down my body causing me to wither and pant. I tugged at his belt hastily removing it. My breathing was coming faster and faster I could feel his love for me like a burning flame. Hastily he removed my jeans then my underwear before pressing his lips to mine again. In one quick moment we joined together. I clutched to him gasping his name and him mine. I would never forget that first time. The feeling of his skin against mine, my mouth against his and the feel of his hands. Yes I would never forget as we made love till dawn.

**Okay Guys tell me what you think! I didn't know about doing a lemon so I just did that hope its okay! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Departure

**Hey Guys this is chapter eleven in this Shocker story!**

**Enjoy! And to those who have reviewed thanks it really does mean alot!**

**Also thanks to AliRose 2445 for her continued support and reviews!**

**So here it is guys I hope you like it! Pls Review with your comments!**

**Chapter Eleven Departure.**

**Edward's POV**

It was done I had left. Guiltily like the coward I was I only left Bella a note instead of telling her. She would be so angry and hurt but I knew my Bella would understand. Casting aside the guilt which screamed at me I turned and smiled at my father. We were racing towards Forks where Amy was already waiting. I slowed as soon as we approached the house. I saw Amy jump up and race towards us. I smiled as she flung her arms around me hugging me with bone crushing strength. Before I had left I had given my mother strict orders not to contact me to only pick of the pieces and take care of my darling Bella.

"It's good to see you" I said hugging her back. She smiled holding me tighter.

"How's Bella?" Amy asked pulling out of our embrace. I took a deep unnecessary breath.

"She's pretty good doing alot better since we moved" I smiled as I spoke admiring my wife's strength.

"Good and the rest of the family?" Amy continued curiously. I paused mulling it over I hadn't really been paying that much attention to the family.

"Rose and Em got their own place Alice and Jasper are okay" I hesitated on that one "everyone's good" I concluded. Amy grinned but I could see a touch of sadness enter her eyes. I squeezed her hand only recently had I discovered why Amy had not joined us in moving. It was unfair how Bella was keeping my sister from the family. I didn't know why Bella hadn't wanted her to join us but I knew I would find out eventually.

"Well come on I want to hear all the gossip" she smiled tugging me towards the house. My healing had begun and hopefully I wouldn't be gone too long. I stepped inside the cottage preparing myself for the long hard task of healing my heart.

**Victoria's POV**

Solemnly I made my way to Italy. I had already placed the ruby like contacts in my eyes before I had met up with James. James looked at me curiously and I only smiled at him. All I really wanted to do was hit him. Our relationship if you could even call it that had become beyond strained. The closer I looked at James's the more and more I realised how monstrous he really was. How could I have been so blind before? It didn't take long for us to reach our destination. It was already dark so we didn't need to bother with the cloaks. I could smell the oh too seductive scent of blood all around me. Calling me begging to just be taking. I gritted my teeth I would not give in I wouldn't be that person again. Deliberately ignoring it I hurried towards the Volturi. It was a warm night. I felt James grasp my hand and I resisted the urge to rip my hand from his. As soon as we arrived I didn't bother going to the reception desk. I flung open the mighty doors not caring how much noise I made. Aro was already there waiting for me. His chalky skin glowed sickly in the light and I felt a pang of pure hatred. He had made me commit the worst act of them all. I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into his throat and rip that vile head from his body. Instead of doing what I secretly wished I merely smiled happily like a good daughter. I felt James's stiffen and I could smell his fear. Coward I thought. My father glided towards us his face expressionless.

"Father" I began but before I could continue he struck me. The force of it knocked me backwards. I skidded across the marble floor stunned. He advanced his blood like eyes glowing with rage.

"You have failed me daughter" he hissed lunging for my throat.

**Ren's POV (No I didn't make a mistake this will all make sense when I put up the sequel to this story) **

I was still in the dark place the nowhere land. I had gotten used to the cold which was weird because I couldn't really feel anything it was like I was merely air. The ever present light was burning as usual a constant temptation. But I wouldn't go to it not when I could hear snatches of my mother's voice. I usually heard my father's voice not that he talked much and Rosalie's which was kinda gross especially when she was doing things with Emmet. Sometimes I heard Jasper's my heart always ached when I heard his. I was alone here well except for one time when Jacob had appeared in the midst of the darkness. I had been over joyed to see him but Jacob had been weak. He had almost immediately gone into that white light. I didn't blame him whatever was on the other side I knew it was amazing. He had begged me to come with him I would never forget that. I had refused though no matter how much I wanted to go with him. I sighed aloud the sound bouncing back to me in the darkness. Time it felt like only seconds had passed since I had gotten my neck snapped but something told me it was more than that. Then I heard it a voice. Delight filled me.

"I missed you" it was my mother's voice. I tried to picture her face memories were all I had but they were beginning to fade. Hearing her voice filled me with happiness and I desperately waited for her to say something else but her voice was gone. Dismay washed over me in waves. Then there was another voice.

"How's Bella?" it was Amy's voice I hadn't heard hers in ages then again time was meaningless here. I wondered who Amy was talking to and who had my mother been speaking to? Maybe mom had been talking to dad yeah that was probably it but why did she say she missed him? There were no more voices after that. People would call me crazy I mean who the hell tried to listen to voices! I laughed at the thought the sound bouncing back and hurting my ears. I started to visualise my family which was pretty hard due to my failing memory. Feeling frustrated I moved on to flowers and animals they were easier. I silently wondered if I would ever see my family again.

**Jasper's POV**

It was morning a beautiful morning. Awn filtered in through the window creating a golden glow. I kept my eyes closed pretending to sleep. I did it often it made me feel somewhat human. Bella lay in my arms a feeling I never wanted to get rid of. Her head lay against my chest her arms wrapped around mine. Her eyes were closed. Last night how could I forget last night it had been the best night in my entire existence. I would forever treasure it. My heart was still bursting with joy I still couldn't believe a beautiful creature like Bella loved me. I opened my eyes hen to gaze down at her lovingly. She was smiling tracing one of my scars. Sensing my eyes on her she looked up. My breath caught her beauty never failed to astound me.

"Morning" she smiled lovingly.

"Morning" I answered softly still a little afraid that she would leave. As if sensing my fears she sat up to kiss me softly. A tender kiss which made my heart soar. My body sparked with electricity and I was surprised she couldn't feel it. I deepened the kiss pulling her closer to me. I heard her breath catch and I knew she was going to let out a gasp so I pulled away. She stared at me disappointment crossing her face her eyes black with lust. I could feel her desire rolling off her in waves threatening to pull me under.

"The other's are back" I explained in a whisper. I could feel her annoyance and I chuckled.

"I love you" she whispered in my ear her sweet smell swirling around me. I would never get tired of her saying that. My heart soared at her words.

"And I love you" I whispered back feeling her joy at my words.

"We should get up" I suggested. Reluctantly Bella move out of my arms. My heart ached at the loss. Slowly she got up and I averted my eyes. She really was trying to kill me. I felt the air whip as she dashed from the room. I counted to 20 and she was back freshly showered and dressed. Arching her eyebrow she gave me a bemused smile. I could feel her curiosity.

"I f I looked at that gorgeous body of yours I would want to stay in bed all day" I explained. She chuckled leaning it to kiss me.

"Not a bad idea" she murmured before her lips met mine. I kissed her lovingly holding back some knowing that if I didn't we would never real this room. Reluctantly we separated when we heard Esme call

"Bella"

"Go" I urged quietly even though I wanted nothing more than for her to stay. Bella sighed and kissed me again before dashing from the room. I got up and showered removing Bella's scent from me reluctantly. I dressed quickly and waited a few moments before going downstairs. Esme and Carlisle smiled as I came down. I smiled back my gaze flickering to Bella for a second. I could feel her love and desire so I quickly focused on Carlisle and Esme. Just then we heard the purr of an engine. Alice was back. I felt a twinge of guilt. I would end things with her today.

"Morning" Alice grinned I could feel the happiness radiating off her. She moved to kiss me but I turned my head so her kiss landed on my cheek. I could feel Bella's jealousy and I smiled slightly at that.

"I'm going to visit Ren today" Bella announced causing me to look at her.

"Rose will probably want to come" she continued musing out loud.

"I'd like to join you Bella" Esme said smiling.

"Oh by the way Jazz don't tell Renee about my visit" Bella said looking at me meaningfully" I knew she wasn't talking about her mother she was talking about me telling Alice.

"Oh why Bella?" I asked I thought she wanted everyone to know the sooner the better.

"I need more time and I want it to be a surprise" Bella said lifting her eyebrow. I felt her emotions urgency was the main one and sadness. I instantly understood what she meant. She wanted a little more time and she didn't want to hurt Alice yet. I nodded giving her a smile and she smiled back.

"Let's go then" Bella said dashing from the room. I wanted to follow her but I remained still. It was only then I noticed something. Where the hell was Edward?

**Alice's POV**

I noticed something was really off. Jasper was acting very happy happier than he had been for a while now. I snuggled against him wondering what caused his sudden mood change. I felt him stiffen and move away his expression blank. I wished I could have a vision then just to see what was happening. Why the hell couldn't I get one? I knew I had to talk to someone about my fading ability. Maybe Carlisle would know what to do he might know what was wrong. Yes I would tell him but I was scared yet I had to tell someone. I could trust Carlisle. I closed my eyes and gave a small sigh. Yes Carlisle was the best person to tell. First him then I would tell Jasper. I nodded to myself it was the best idea.

**Bella's POV**

Waking up with Jasper this morning well pretending to wake up was so perfect so right. It felt so normal so familiar lying together with his arms around me. He made me feel so happy so safe. I desperately craved to be with him again and that was why I had told him not to tell Alice yet. I needed more time with him before everyone knew that and I didn't want to hurt her. I was surprised Alice didn't already know come to think of it, it had been awhile since Alice had a vision. I pushed to thought away everything was fine. I smiled as I remembered how Jasper and I had fitted so well together. It had been an effort to get out of bed to have not stayed there with him all day. I hadn't had enough of him I wanted needed craved more. I raced Esme to Forks banishing all thoughts. Of course I won I was still faster. She smiled at me a motherly smile as we walked through the cemetery.

"Hey sweetheart" I said softly kneeling by Ren's grave. I still missed her but there was no longer any more pain when I thought of her. I lay the flowers beside her tombstone.

"Everyone misses you" I said smiling.

"Rose and Em are living away from us" I said thank God I added silently.

"Esme's here with me your grandma" I smiled at that Esme definitely didn't look like a grandma.

"Hi Ren" Esme said smiling "we're all thinking about you" she finished. The wind swirled around us as we sat side by side. We didn't speak we merely listened to the wind. Hours passed it was so peaceful. But to my dismay the sky began to darken and rain fell. I still hated rain. Quickly Esme and I got up.

"Bye sweetie" I said placing a kiss on the gravestone. With that we left. Silently we made our way home both of us deep in our own thoughts. I found myself wondering if I had done the right thing being with Jasper. Yes I had I loved Jasper with every fibre of my being. I would have to tall Edward I couldn't be with him not when I only loved him like a sister and no longer a wife. It was only fair to tell him I knew he would hurt but I had to. We soon reached home and I noticed the mailbox was full. Curious I took out the mail it was odd we never really got any mail. The family were in the living room as I entered. To my surprise Emmet and Rosalie we there. Surprising I thought they wouldn't visit for another while. Alice and Rosalie were doing each other's nails. Carlisle was reading a book while Emmet and Jasper arm wrestled. I smile my heart soaring at the sight of my blonde haired angel. To my surprise Edward's mother was there sitting on the sofa. I hadn't really seen her much she was usually out with Edward or her husband. I didn't know her that well but I hoped despite not loving her son the way I used to we would become friends. She smiled at me a motherly smile and I smiled back. I focused on the mail flicking through it. The others stopped what they were doing to look at me. Jasper's eyes held mine and he gazed at me with such intensity I had to look away. Emmet moved over to Rosalie who snuggled against him.

"Okay" I said "Here's your new vogue magazine Rose" I handed it to her as I spoke.

"Perfect" she murmured tearing it open.

"Carlisle your doctor monthly" I smiled handing over the bog book while Carlisle beamed.

"Alice your fashion monthly" I rolled my eyes as she hastily snatched it already planning her next shopping trip.

"Here's you civil war book Jasper" I smiled my hand brushing his as I passed it to him. Sparks crackled against my skin at our brief touch. Jasper smiled at me understanding sparking in his golden eyes. I quickly turned to Esme before I could do anything.

"Your cook book Esme" I said puzzled giving it over. The next parcel made me grin.

"Oh and your playboy magazine Emmet" I said loudly knowing he was going to get in serious trouble.

"Finally I've been waiting for this baby for weeks" Emmet grinned then stopped when he saw Rosalie glaring at him.

"Ah come on Rose you know you're the only one for me" he said but Rosalie just frostily moved away from him.

"Looks like someone's in the doghouse" Jasper muttered causing me to laugh. The others quickly joined in. Wiping tears from my eyes I opened my own letter. There was a note first. Quickly I read.

_**Dearest Bella,**_

_**I know I have not been here for you over the past two years and I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me for that. I'm leaving for awhile I don't know how long I will be gone. I need to heal I just can't cope any more. I can't keep pretending everything's okay. It feels like a part of me is missing and I need to fix that. I wish I had your strength you were able to heal but I am weak. I need more time. I have decided separating would be for the best. By doing this I know you won't follow me. Don't be sad though and don't blame yourself. It's not your fault you have been more than I could ever ask for. Just because we're separating doesn't mean I don't love you I still do. Always and forever. When I return we can always remarry if you wish. If not well I want you to be happy. Know that I love you Bella I will return one day.**_

_**Love Always and forever**_

_**Edward.**_

I finished reading. I felt stunned while my heart squeezed. But I didn't feel overwhelming pain like the last time he left. Yes my marriage was over but I didn't feel hurt. I knew things had changed between us and I was thinking of doing the divorce myself when I talked with Edward. I felt guilty though poor Edward. A part of me had been expecting this. I felt anger hit me next. How dare he? He expected me to wait for him again did he? I wouldn't do that again I was happy right now and I had Jasper. A single tear slide down my cheek for the loss of my marriage. I would have never have expected this when we married. Our child dying, me falling in love with Jasper and now a divorce. I would only remember the good times with Edward and not the bad. I took the other sheet out of the envelope. The words divorce screamed at me from the page.

"I need a pen" I said and everyone stared.

**Esme's POV**

I stopped flicking through my cook book when I noticed the tear sliding Bella's face.

"I need a pen" she said softly. I stared at her what was wrong? Carlisle moved from my side to take the letter from Bella and she didn't resist. I noticed Edward's mother standing up to hug her. I looked at Carlisle and his eyes widened as he read.

"What is it dad?" Rosalie asked frowning. Before he could answer Bella spoke

"Edward and I are getting a divorce" her voice was calm and steady. My eyes widened in shock and my heart ached for her.

"What!" Emmet yelped jumping up "I'm going to kill that no good" Bella held up her hand silencing him.

"It's fine Emmet" she smiled while we all stared at her in shock.

"But Bella" Alice said frantically. Bella shook her head and smiled.

"I kind of expected it you see he needs time to heal and I'm fine with that I understand beside's I no longer love Edward the way I used to I only have sisterly love for him now" Bella said still smiling "Really everyone it's fine actually I'm kind of relieved now I won't be living a lie I was going to tell him but" she shrugged.

She paused for a second "I'm not waiting for him to come back though because when he does I'm going to just tell him the truth till then I'll just continue on" Bella finished giving us all a smile. I blinked at her in surprise then I felt pride burst through me. I went over and hugged her hard.

"I'm proud of you Bella" I said and she smiled "Thanks mom" her words made my heart burst with joy. Rosalie grinned and gave Bella a hug when I finished. Emmet just looked confused while Carlisle smiled. Jasper's eyes danced with something I didn't recognise and he smiled. The only one who looked unhappy was Alice.

**Okay guys so tell me what you thought of that! Please review and tell me what you thought cause it would make me really happy! **


	13. Moving On

**Hey Guys this is chapter Twelve in this Shocker story!**

**Enjoy! And to those who have reviewed thanks it really does mean alot! **

**Wow 22 reviews! Thanks guys that makes me very happy! **

**A special thanks to AliRose 2445 for her continued support and reviews!**

**Also a special thanks to born2bemyself for their reviews. **

**By the way those who like Alice I'm sorry but she's not portrayed as nice in this story It's not that I don't like Alice I do It's just her being a bitch is essential for the plot so sorry. **

**Also before I forget Jasper and Bella will be getting together properly so just bear with me please!**

**So here it is guys I hope you like it! Pls Review with your comments! I'd love to hear what you think so review it doesn't matter if it's good or bad just review please! **

**Chapter Eleven: Moving On**

**3 Months Later**

**Elisabeth's POV (Eddie's mom)**

I was secretly glad at how calmly Bella took the divorce three months ago. In fact she seemed almost relieved and happy. My son was so foolish giving her up he should have been stronger he should have stayed with this beautiful strong young woman. I did love her like my own daughter despite everything I think she deserved to be happy. To be frank I was surprised that Bella hadn't divorced Edward. I could see she no longer loved my son and that their marriage was beyond strained. The love she now held for him was more like sisterly love I was surprised that Edward hadn't noticed. I didn't blame Bella for the change in her feelings after all my son hadn't been there for her when he should have. I had to admire Bella though because despite my son's treatment of her she had still tried to be the ideal wife until eventually she had given up. No one else had noticed but I had. Instead of trying she stopped and then before my eyes I saw her grow happier more free and I knew why. She had met someone else someone who treated her right I could tell she was in love the way she seemed to glow the way her eyes dance with light. I was so happy for her she deserved every ounce of happiness she got. I already knew who was responsible for Bella's change. I was glad it was him I didn't care if other people thought it was wrong or immoral for them to be together. All I wanted was for them to be happy together. I knew that Jasper would treat her well and would always be there for her. I wanted to give them a gift I fully supported them being together and when the time came I would stand by them. I knew the perfect gift a gift only I could give. I would wait however until the time was right then I would give it to them. I smiled to myself as I swung back and forth on the swing. Yes my son had really been a fool. Turning my head to the sky I began to sing a soft melody.

**Amy's POV**

It had been three long months since Edward and my father's arrival. Edward had made little progress. Most of the time he was in the graveyard other times he was staring into space. My father on the other hand was usually with him or off hunting. I was even more alone now then I had been before they got here. I sighed inwardly to myself as I watched my brother and father disappear into the forest. My thoughts wandered to my family. The need to go to Alaska and be with them had grown stronger. Had Bella forgiven me yet? I had asked Edward about it but he had shrugged me off saying he didn't have a clue about why she was angry with me. I sighed again surely by now she wasn't mad any more I mean I hadn't known what was going to happen surely I should be forgiven. I chewed my lip I had often debated calling Bella but any time she answered I would lose my courage and hang up. I sighed playing with my mobile absently. I wished Victoria would call I missed her and I had long ago forgiven her after all knowing Vicky she had probably been under orders. Taking a deep breath I thought screw it I'm going to see my family I needed to be with them as for Bella hopefully she had forgiven me. Grabbing my jacket I began to run before I lost my nerve. Alaska here I come.

**Alice's POV**

After talking to Carlisle about my concerns about my power he had assured me him and Eleazar would look into it. I was relieved to have told someone it didn't feel so bad now. Something else was troubling me however Jasper. He said we had to talk and soon. I was worried due to the fact that I couldn't see how this conversation was going to turn out. Our marriage had become beyond strained Jasper no longer kissed me held me. My heart ached for him why was he acing so distant? Had I done something wrong? I shook my head in frustration. No matter what I would never let him go I couldn't live without him and he couldn't live without me I had been the one to drag him through the darkness. I had helped him with the vegetarian diet and had always supported him no matter how many times he slipped up. Without me he was nothing. No he would never leave he probably just wanted to talk about something trivial or maybe about Edward's leaving. Yes that was it. I smiled softly to myself. Shaking away all the negative thoughts I skipped out into the garden. It was a nice day and I planned to enjoy it.

**Bella's POV**

"Race ya" I called to Jasper already running. We were hunting together further from home than usual. I laughed quietly my heart soaring with joy and love as I streaked through the forest. I could hear Jasper's footsteps not far behind me and his quiet musical laughter. I increased my speed determined to win. I loved running it was so free so effortless. The scents of the forest swirled around me like a misty cloud. With a chuckle I skidded to a halt and waited for my love. I wasn't waiting for long Jasper soon skidded to a halt in front of me a playful smile tugging at his lips.

"No fair" he murmured playfully.

"Life isn't fair" I chuckled and he smiled causing the ever present electricity between us to spark. Staring into my eyes Jasper pulled me to him holding me lovingly.

"We're supposed to be hunting" I reminded him snuggling against him.

"How could I forget" he sighed his sweet breath clinging to me. Smiling I pulled him closer until we were flush against each other. He groaned quietly moving his lips to mine. Desire rushed through me like adrenaline as I kissed him as hard as I could. His lips parted slightly giving me access to my utter delight. Hunting didn't seem so important any more not when Jasper's lean strong body was pushing against mine urging me on. I tugged at his shirt while our tongues battled for dominance. Then before I knew it we were rolling on the ground. Sometime later we lay still our clothes discarded around us. I glanced up at the sky dreamily feeling nothing but content. Jasper's love for me surrounded us like a cloak. I felt Jasper's hands trail along my back softly. I glanced at him a smile tugging at my lips. A smiled was on his lips he looked so happy. My heart squeezed and I poured out all my love for him knowing he would feel it. Jasper's smile grew wider and his arm tightened around me. I traced his face gently mesmerising his features. I never wanted to forget what he looked like ever. His hands caught mine and brought them to his lips. I smiled as he feathered them with kisses. I leaned closer to him my lips seeking his. We kissed softly this time our urgency gone. After a long moment we broke apart.

"We should get something to eat" I said softly not really wanting to move. He nodded but didn't move instead his hands moved to my hips. My breath caught in my throat.

"Don't you ever get tired?" I teased secretly thrilled.

"Not when it's you Bella" he answered pulling me closer. Yet again we got distracted from hunting. Eventually we got up and dressed. Hand in hand we raced through the forest.

"So" I began not really knowing how to ask this "When are you going to tell Alice it's over?" I bit my lip waiting for his answer. Smiling at me he stroked my cheek soothing my worry instantly.

"Today I'm going to tell her today then we can finally be together no more sneaking around" he kissed me softly. Hope and happiness rushed through me at his words. I know it was wrong after all Alice would be hurt but I couldn't help it. For the next few hours we hunted. I loved watching Jasper hunt he was so graceful and elegant. We raced each other back home I won of course. As we neared the house we reluctantly untwined our hands.

"Oh your back" Esme smiled as we came in I smiled back automatically Esme really was like a second mother to me.

"Sorry for the delay it took us awhile to find something to eat" I lied smoothly had I been human I would have been blushing madly.

"Well I'm just glad you're both home" Esme smiled waltzing into the kitchen. I felt Jasper stiffen by my side. I grasped his hand worry crossing my face.

"Bella there's someone here to see you" Carlisle called. Curious I began to make my way into the study. Jasper caught my hand I looked up at him noticing the concern and worry in his eyes.

"Don't go in there Bella please come with me please don't" his voice was so desperate it made my heart crack.

"Bella" Carlisle called again impatience in his voice. I hesitated but I had to go in.

"Don't Bella" Jasper pleaded grasping my hands tightly.

"I have to Jazz whatever it is can't be that bad" I joked but his face remained worried. I wanted so badly to erase that worry. Reluctantly he dropped my hands his whole posture going rigid. Turning away from him I made my way into the study. I froze instantly as I saw who was standing in front of me. Before my very eyes was Amy smiling at me timidly. I stared at her as anger began to bubble in my veins. My body trembled as rage took hold.

"Hello Bella" Amy smiled her voice shaky. My body shook more as I took in her smiling face.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I hissed clenching my fists in an effort to calm myself. As if sensing my distress Carlisle frowned puzzled while Jasper came to stand beside me. I felt his warm supporting hand on my shoulder and I was grateful.

"I came to be with the family I miss everyone Bella surely you can see it wasn't my fault" Amy said still smiling.

"Not your fault!" I screeched grinding my teeth together. At this point the rest of the family entered the room all of them wearing puzzled expressions.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked calmly. I couldn't answer him I was so full of rage. Clearing his throat Jasper explained.

"Well we all know that Amy has the ability to bring back our kind when they die or humans but nothing else well you see without knowing who they really were Amy brought back Victoria and James thus causing Ren's death" Jasper finished squeezing my shoulder. There was utter silence for a moment before Rosalie let out a roar.

"You fucking bitch!" she snarled making a lunge for her. Amy dodged her eyes wide with fright. Still snarling Rosalie tried again but was restrained by Emmet. I felt proud of Rosalie and a little relieved to not be the only one who hated Amy.

"Enough" Carlisle ordered his face still calm.

"Despite what Amy did it wasn't her fault" he said softly causing my rage to boil over board.

"Not her god damm fault! You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted causing Jasper to wince beside me.

"Look Bella I really am sorry I miss you all and I just wasn't you to forgive me" Amy cried while Alice put her arms around her glaring at me.

"Miss you miss us all! Well I miss my daughter" I growled feeling Jasper's arm tighten around my shoulder. This wasn't fair I couldn't believe the others didn't agree with me that they thought I was being the bad guy and not Amy.

"Bella please leave her alone" Alice begged her eyes pleading me to. I shook my head.

"Amy is family Bella and we stand by our family no matter what" Carlisle said quietly standing in front of Amy what seemed like protectively. I glared at him with nothing but anger and betrayal how could he do this him of all people?

"We have to let her stay Bella can't you see she's sorry" Alice pleaded her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Sorry!" I spat hatred and fury coating my words.

"Sorry is not going to bring Ren back is it!" I yelled. Alice stared at me pure shock radiating from her. The rest of the family seemed frozen and Carlisle looked guilty. With a snarl I left the room I couldn't bear standing there any longer. I was dimly aware of Jasper concerned look. I heard Amy sobbing as I slammed the door behind me. I took large deep breaths trying to calm myself trying to bury the hurt. How could they betray me? My family? I needed Jasper right now I needed his love and his strength. I heard the door open behind me and the scent of lavender hit me. It could only be one person.

"Bella" a soft voice said I turned around and collapsed into Elisabeth's arms. She held me lovingly as I sobbed.

**The next day still Bella's POV**

I couldn't bear to stay in the house not with her there. So I packed my things.

"Bella please don't do this" Esme begged her eyes shining with tears that would never fall.

"I can't mom please understand" I begged her silently with my eyes. She nodded and pulled me close.

"No matter what Bella I will always be here for you you'll always be my daughter" Esme said between sobs. I nodded and hugged her hard.

"I know mom" I whispered and then I turned away unable to bear seeing her sobbing face. I continued on down the hall and to my surprise I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. I smiled inhaling Emmet's scent and hugged him back.

"Don't worry Bell's we're on your side and I'm still your big bro" he said ruffling my hair.

"Thanks Em that means alot tell Rose thanks to" Emmet grinned

"I don't need to" with those words he released me I was just about to ask him what he meant when I felt a warm body collide with me. Smiling I hugged Rose hard.

"Don't worry Bell's there's no way I'm going to give that bitch any forgiveness" she said firmly.

"Thanks Rose" I grinned as she released me.

"Come on Em let's go back home there's no way I'm staying here with those back stabbers and her" Rose said turning on her heel and dragging Emmet with her. I couldn't help but smile at least I wasn't as alone as I thought. As I continued down the hall I saw Alice.

"Please don't do this Bella" she begged her eyes puffy. I shook my head.

"I she staying?" I asked unable to say her name.

"She's family Bella" Alice said quietly. I brushed past her hearing her sobs as I went.

"This is childish Bella" Carlisle said as I passed him. I stopped and spun around to glare at him.

"No it's not if I stay I will kill her father" I said sarcastically making sure he could see the betrayal in my eyes. He flinched and I continued on. With my head held high I walked out the door. To my happiness Jasper was leaning against my car looking every bit a God. His eyes lit up as soon as I approached. I smiled letting my love for him flow through me.

"You okay?" he asked his arms going around me holding me tight. I rested against him loving the feeling of being in his arms.

"I'll be fine as long as I have you" I whispered breathing in his sweet scent.

"I'll follow you as soon as I can I don't care what anyone thinks I'm doing it today I'm leaving Alice I already have the divorce papers just wait for me Bella" Jasper said softly touching my face. My chest bursted with joy soon we could be together no more hiding my love for him.

"I'll always wait for you I love you" I whispered so low only the two of us could hear. With those words I looked around frantically. No one was watching us. I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him hard. I put all my love, desire, hope and need in that kiss. He kissed me back with the same intensity the exact same emotions within his kiss. All too soon we broke apart.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear.

"And I love you" I whispered back and with great reluctance I moved from his arms. Keeping my eyes locked on his I got in the car. I tore my eyes away hoping he wouldn't see my tears as I speed away. Leaving my heart behind with him.

**Victoria's POV**

"Father wait" I begged knowing I could be dead within seconds. Luckily for me Aro halted anger blazing in his eyes.

"I did as you asked father I killed the Cullen girl she's dead the family are in pieces" I said breathing hard. I waited anxiously as it sunk in.

"Are you sure daughter?" Aro hissed his ruby like eyes glowing. I nodded my head my hair swinging as I did so. The seconds ticked by slowly. After a painful minute Aro relaxed his expression thoughtful. Still looking thoughtful my father released me. Hastily I scrambled to my feet breathing hard.

"I promise you father she is dead I snapped her neck killing her instantly" I said recalling the fear in her eyes oh how I hated myself.

"Then if she is dead and the family is torn apart where is Edward" Aro mused walking aimlessly. I fidgeted not sure of what to say casting a glance in James's direction. He looked terrified so he should I thought angrily.

"You could send for Edward" I suggested massaging my neck. Aro nodded

"Yes I could couldn't I? But not yet I shall wait a few more years until he is willing to come" he said quietly sitting down on his chair. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Thank you daughter my apologies for my hasty behaviour" he continued saying it more to himself than to me. I nodded and forced myself to smile. With that I turned to leave after today seeing how James hadn't bothered defending me I would end things.

"Wait child stay awhile Cauis miss's you terribly" Aro smiled his chalky skin stretching as he did so. I froze Cauis it had been so long since I had seen him. If I had been human my heart would have been thumping rapidly. Yes I missed Cauis too but we had drifted apart when I had found James my mate. Memories of our times together flashed before me. James looked at me curiously oblivious to my inner battle. Should I stay? Staying would no doubt lead to Cauis and I rekindling our romance. Was that so bad though? Only Aro knew of Caius's past relationship with me. James was unaware of our past.

"I shall stay father" I said reaching my decision.

"Excellent" Aro clapped beaming and I smiled to. Yes it looked like I would be staying in Italy longer than I planned.

**Edward's POV**

Slowly but surely I knew I was getting better. It would take a long time I had anticipated that. I wondered how Bella was doing constantly. Did she miss me? Hate me? And my family what about them? And why had Amy left? It constantly nagged at me the way Bella had torn her from our lives. What had she done? I wondered about it I knew I would figure it out eventually. At the moment it didn't matter. So I turned my thoughts away from my family. According to my phone I had 12 missed calls from Esme 6 from Emmet. 7 from Alice, 1 from Rose but that one was very abusive and 3 from Carlisle nothing from anyone else. I couldn't help but notice Bella hadn't called not once nor Jasper. The thoughts of Jasper being the one comforting Bella sickened me. I hoped to God he wasn't. It worried me to no end. I hoped and prayed Alice and Jasper's marriage was back on track. Every day I visited Ren it helped slightly. My father would often come with me. His presence was comforting. Slowly day by day I was getting better and one day I would rejoin my family and my Bella.

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't stand this. Bella had only been gone what an hour? But it felt like an eternity. I had to do it today I didn't care I had to be with her. I was still standing outside in the spot where Bella's car had been. I was frozen. A comforting hand on my shoulder snapped my out of my trance like state. I breathed in the sweet rose tinted honey fragrance. Rose only she would know how I was feeling. I let myself relax as her arms wrapped around me.

"It's okay Jazz you don't have to say anything I know and well you have my support no matter what" she said softly her hands rubbing soothing circles against my back.

"Thanks Rose that means alot" I said softly.

"So what are you waiting for? Get your ass upstairs get your things and go after her! Screw Alice you two haven't been happy together for ages I'm glad you and Bella love each other and so's Emmet so go get with it soldier and if Alice starts anything I'll take care of her personally" Rose said her expression fierce as she gave me a push towards the house. I chuckled trust Rose to say the right thing. With renewed strength I entered the house. Emmet gave me a big smile as I entered.

"Go for it bro" was all he said as I skipped upstairs. Hmm I didn't give Emmet much credit I forgot that he was just as observant as Rose. Well at least I had his support and Rosalie's. Taking a deep breath I entered my bedroom. As soon as I entered I expected Alice to be screaming at me surely she had seen my decision. Instead she was smiling and sitting on the bed. My heart constricted I was going to hate doing this to her but I had to I loved Bella. Taking another breath I approached her.

"Alice we need to talk" my voice was soft and knowing how she would react when I told her I sent calming waves to her.

"I know we do Jazz you see I... well my visions they've just stopped I don't know why but they have don't worry though Carlisle's going to fix it" she smiled at me radiating happiness. I froze well that explains how she didn't see Bella and me or my decision.

"Alice listen it's about us you see" I began but she cut me off.

"I know things haven't been the best between us lately but we can try to make it better we still love each other don't we so let's just try harder and then eventually things will return to the way they were" she finished in a rush. Pain tore through me this was going to be harder than I thought.

"No Alice we can't try harder" I paused seeing her face freeze in pain and devastation.

"I hate doing this I never meant to hurt you but I can't do this anymore I don't love you like I did Alice my feelings have changed I'm" I hesitated seeing her eyes shin with unshed tears.

"I'm leaving you Alice but I do still love you but only the way a brother would I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen it just did" I finished. I waited as my words sunk in. All too soon I was hit with pain, despair, devastation and hurt.

"Why Jasper!" she sobbed clutching herself her body trembling from the force of her sobs.

"I'm sorry" I said moving towards the wardrobe.

"Where are you going?" Alice screeched jumping up from the bed rage pouring from her. I stumbled.

"I'm leaving Alice I already have to divorce papers you just have to sign them" I managed to say trying to calm her.

"You can't leave me Jasper" Your nothing you hear me nothing without me!" she yelled lunging for me. I had been expecting alot of things but not this. Her fist connected with my jaw cracking the bone easily. I let out a cry of surprise mixed with pain. Dimly I heard footsteps running.

"Stop Alice" I said catching her hand before she hit me again. She didn't stop though instead she kicked me knocking me off balance and sending me spiralling into the wall. With a crash I fell through it. Gritting my teeth I reigned in my anger before I did something I would regret. With a snarl Alice landing on top of me tearing my clothes with her hands as she clawed at me. Then she was gone staggering to my feet I got up to see Emmet restraining her. I nodded my thanks breathing hard.

"What on earths going on!" Carlisle shouted. I opened my mouth to explain but Rose beat me to it. When had she entered the room?

"Jasper is leaving Alice there getting a divorce, it looks like Alice lost it and went for him" she said glaring at Alice who was still snarling.

"You're getting a divorce?" Esme asked concern in her eyes.

"Yes I no longer love Alice the way I used to it's for the best" I said.

"Well as long as it makes you happy" Esme said softly but Amy turned to glare at me.

"How could you do this to her!" she snapped balling her hands into fists.

"This is no business of yours Amy" I hissed anger getting the better of me.

"Enough" Carlisle said calmly "If Jasper and Alice chose to part it's their decision and their business Amy" he said.

"Who is she jasper?" Alice screeched.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said calmly not wanting to make things worse.

"Bullshit! Tell me!" Alice screamed causing us all to wince.

"Leave Jasper alone Alice" Elisabeth said putting her hand on my shoulder much to my shock. I turned to stare at her and she smiled.

"It's Bella okay Alice they love each other so that's that" Rose said. Silence filled the room.

""You and Bella?" Esme asked confused. I hung my head this was one of the times I hated Rose's bluntness.

"It's true" I said after a long pause.

"Well if your happy I'm happy" Esme said giving me a motherly smile.

"Thanks mom" I said quietly not knowing where I stood now.

"You have my support soon" Carlisle said much to my relief. I let out a breath.

"You already know Rose and I stand by you" Emmet grinned still holding Alice. I smiled at him feeling nothing but Alice's pain and anger rack through me.

"Congratulations I'm very happy for you" Elisabeth beamed shocking everyone.

"Mom!" Amy protested but she cut her off.

"My son was a fool letting Bella go her and Jasper deserve to be together" she said giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"I fucking knew it!" Alice screamed thrashing.

"You and her that slut why her why! This isn't fair what about me! She sobbed going limp.

"Alice" Carlisle warned softly "I know you're hurting but none of us can help falling in love it's out of our control" With a wail Alice broke Emmet's hold and ran.

"Let her be" Esme murmured when I tried to follow her. With a glare at me Amy ran after her. Releasing a breath I slumped.

"Today's been a long and eventful day let's all get some rest" Carlisle suggested to my relief. I nodded watching as one by one they left the room. Shaking myself I packed my things I wasn't going to force Alice to leave her home. Once finished I came downstairs.

"You don't have to leave son" Esme said softly.

"I know" I smiled "but it's for the best" I hugged her.

"Well take care and remember you and Bella are always welcome" She said giving me a final squeeze before letting me go.

"Thank you don't worry I'll remember I'll see you soon" I said as I left. Throwing my things in the booth I started the car and made my way down the driveway. Today had been quiet eventful I thought. I drove faster anxious to go to the woman I loved Bella.

**Alice's POV**

How dare he! I was going to kill that bitch. Oh she had played her sweet innocent act but it had all been lies. I snarled as I ran. I would have my revenge their little perfect lie wouldn't go on for long. Laughing I ran faster. They deserved what was coming to them all I had to do now was wait then I would get my revenge. Jasper was mine whether he liked it or not that was how it was going to stay.

**Okay Guys that's the chap finished Please, Please, Please tell me what you think! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	14. Baby Talk

**Hey Guys this is chapter thirteen in this Shocker story!**

**Thanks to AliRose 2445, Mrs Thea Cullen and Rebecca Brooks for all their reviews in the last chap! Thanks guys they mean so much!**

**And if anyone else is out there please review!**

**Before I forget! I won't be able to update again when I go back to school seeing as I'll be studying for my leaving cert! Urgh so I'm trying to get this story finished before I go back so bear with me guys! **

**Okay so here it is chapter 13 and please guys review!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Baby Talk**

**6 Months Later:**

**Bella's POV**

Before I knew it six months had passed six months since Jasper and I had moved in together, six months since the family had found out. Six months since Amy had re-entered our lives. I still hated her I hadn't yet forgiven her and neither had Rose. I was beyond relieved when I found out that the whole family supported me and Jasper's relationship well except Alice and Amy (but I didn't care what she thought). I was sad that I had hurt Alice but I couldn't help how I felt. Since she had found out she stayed in her bedroom most of the time. Any time Jasper and I went over to visit the family she would hiss threats and curses at us. Due to Alice's violent behaviour Emmet and Rose had decided to move back Rose had said she didn't feel comfortable being away from the family when Alice was acting so hateful. It hurt me seeing my long ago best friend with hate in her eyes. Beside's Alice everything was perfect I was completely and utterly happy. I would never have thought it was possible for me to stop loving Edward but I had and now Jasper was the reason for my existence. I couldn't get enough of him but yet something was missing a part of me wanted us to become more official. I had never spoken to Jasper about for fear that he wasn't ready. After all it had only been six months since he had divorced Alice and I don't want to rush him into anything. I smiled to myself as I saw Jasper approach. He wanted us to go out today together like a normal couple. We hadn't really been out together and that was partly my fault I was still kind of in the stage where I only wanted him to myself.

"You ready to go?" Jasper asked giving me one of his beautiful smiles. I smiled back and half ran half walked to him. He laughed at me a rich deep laugh one that I would never tire of hearing.

"Eager much" he chuckled as my arms went around him. I smiled up at him shyly loving the feel of his warmth surround me.

"Of course I'm eager after all it's the first time we are actually going out somewhere together" I answered removing myself from his arms. He rolled his eyes and opened the car door. Smiling I slid in gracefully something I wasn't able to do when I was human. In the blink of an eye he was in the car beside me and we were speeding away. We drove in comfortable silence our hands intertwined. I would never forget the feeling of his hand in mine. Large holding small hard against soft. I wasn't really paying much attention to where we were going I was too busy studying Jasper's face. Before I even realised it we had stopped.

"We're here already?" I asked feeling somewhat dazed. Jasper chuckled and brought my hand to his lips to plant a soft kiss.

"Yes we're here Bella" he smiled getting out of the car and opening my door for me. I looked around curiously as the scent of salt water wafted around me. My eyes widened when I realised where we were. At a beach a beautiful beach. The sand shone like golden sunshine beneath our feet while the sun hid behind clouds. Despite the lack of sunlit the view was still wonderful. I turned to see Jasper looking down at me with a look of nervousness and some fear.

"So I didn't really know where you would like to go but if you don't like it we could always go somewhere else" he said softly. I shook my head and threw my arms around him what had I done to deserve this man?

"I love it Jasper really I do" I smiled snuggling into him. I heard his sigh of relief and then his deep chuckle.

"Well come on let's sit down for a bit" he smiled taking my hand and leading me down the golden sand. Once we picked our desired spot Jasper spread out an old blue blanket and together we sat down. I couldn't help but kick my shoes off as we sat down I loved the feeling of sand between my toes. I smiled to myself and lay back enjoying the feeling of the warm breeze caressing my skin. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Thoughts of my daughter filled my head. I heard more than felt Jasper beside me. Our breathing was slow and relaxed. This was nice just lying here with not a care in the world. At some point I felt the air stir around me and Jasper's quiet footsteps. I kept my eyes closed until I smelt the all too seductive scent of human blood. My eyes snapped open in alarm. My eyes frantically scanned the beach to find the source. In no time I found it a woman in her thirties was talking to Jasper a small child clinging to her. I saw Jasper smile and nod his head. My breath caught as the child took Jasper's hand and the woman disappeared. I stood up swiftly alarm running through me. I didn't need to worry however Jasper looked completely at ease as he sat down in the sand with the little boy. All too soon the boy was laughing as they made a sand castle. Watching Jasper with the child made new feelings stir in me. A yearning for something no not someone but someone. He looked so peaceful and happy with the child. He would make a terrific dad I thought. Sadness filled me a child yes he would make a great father but I would never be able to give him what every man wanted most a son. Jasper turned to look at me obviously feeling my sadness. Quickly I reeled it in and sent out love instead. He smiled at me before returning his attention to the boy. I sighed hating myself for not being able to give him the greatest gift of them all. I wasn't aware of the child's mother returning or the fact that Jasper was beside me till I felt his arms wrap around me. I snuggled against him desperate to be closer.

"Is everything okay Bella?" he asked concerned. I nodded and kissed his cheek. There was only one person who could possibly help me. But would she? That was the question.

**Edward's POV**

Six months had passed a long agonising time but I felt myself growing stronger better as time passed. Soon I would return home and see my Bella again. The thought made me smile. I would have to make everything up to her but I knew she would forgive me. My Bella was not one to hold a grudge. Oh how I missed her and Amy she had not returned and I knew this meant she was with my family. I was still suspicious of her. Something was nagging at me at the back of my mind but I couldn't quiet grasp it. It would just have to wait until I was fully healed then I could ask Bella. Yes that was the best thing to do. I smiled as I made my way to the graveyard.

**Alice's POV**

I was so sick of the family swooning over Bella. She had destroyed my life and yet I was the bad guy! I growled at the thought and ran faster. All I had to do was wait. It had been a good thing seeing what I had saw in my last visions. It was perfect I just had to wait soon Bella would be gone and Jasper would be mine again just as it should be just as it was meant to be. It seemed the only one on my side was Amy. I had never really gotten on with her but desperate times called for desperate measures. Soon I would have my vengeance very soon. I smiled happily at the thoughts and plunged deeper into the forest.

**Jasper's POV**

Something was bothering Bella. I didn't know what just yet but I knew when she was ready she would tell me. I smiled down at her. She still had that far away look in her eyes. I frowned in concern. It was going to be Bella's birthday next week and I had something very special planned. I just hoped to God she would like it. Maybe it was too soon? Maybe I was rushing things? I had asked Rose's opinion and she had assured me that I should just go for it instead of waiting around. So I had bit the bullet and decided I just hoped it all worked out.

"Jazz" Bella said softy keeping her eyes locked on the windscreen.

"Yes Bella" I said holding her hand tight please don't let her say that this was all a mistake or worse that she regretted it.

"I was wondering have you ever considered having kids" she said it in a rush so fast I almost didn't hear. I was stunned children I had considered the idea once a long time ago. But when I had been turned the possibility had been taken from me after all my partners could never bear children so why put myself through misery knowing I could never have one.

"Why do you ask Bella?" I said it slowly stroking her hand as I did so in an attempt to calm her whirlwind of anxiety.

"I was just thinking that maybe you and I could maybe something" she paused and took a breath "I'm saying I might know a way for me to have a child and I was wondering if you would want one" she finished looking at me quickly before returning her gaze to the windscreen. I froze shocked beyond anything. A child? How was it possible? Was Bella even ready? After all it hadn't been that long since Ren had passed. Question flew through my mind. I took a breath a child the possibility made me giddy. I imaged a little girl with Bella's large brown eyes and my blonde hair. I smiled at the image. I turned Bella's face to mine forcing her to look at me.

"I would love to have a child Bella but..." I paused "isn't it too soon" I said softly "even if it was possible after all I know Ren was your only and" I was cut off by Bella throwing her arms around me. Love surrounded my like a blanket as I held her in my arms.

"I am ready" she whispered softly "And you Jasper have just made me love you that little bit more" I chuckled and held her close. Well things had certainly not gone the way I planned. I had never dreamed of having this conversation with Bella.

"And you Bella have made me happier than I already am" I grinned.

**Okay I know that chap was very short but it makes the setting for the story. Jazz's surprise is in the next chap! Anyone know what it is? **

**Does anyone have any idea about Alice's Revenge? I'd love to know what you think!**

**A thousands pleas! REVIEW!**


	15. Birthday Surprise

**Hey Guys this is chapter Fourteen in this Shocker story!**

**WOW 27 Reviews! Awesome! Thanks so much guys! It means so much!**

**Okay so here it is chapter 14 and please guys review!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Birthday Surprise**

**Rosalie's POV**

It was Bella's birthday today a much anticipated celebration. Seeing as Alice was still her bitchy self I had taken on the sole task of decorating. I was sorry I had I didn't know how that little pixie did it! Luckily for me I had my Emmey bear doing all the hard work. Of course Esme and Elisabeth helped to. The only one that wasn't able to help was Carlisle seeing as he had to work extra shifts at the hospital. He didn't complain about it though he seemed almost relieved. Well it was lucky for some. I wanted this party to be extra special seeing as Jasper had told me what he was planning. I couldn't wait. We we're holding the party at mine and Emmet's house seeing as Alice had been screaming bloody murder when we suggested having it in the family home. So that's how we ended up here. I scowled as the streamers tangled in my hair and I heard Emmet's quiet chuckle. I turned and gave him my famous icy glare. He soon shut up.

"Oh this is going to be so wonderful" Esme grinned spinning around while decorating the staircase with lights. I smiled at her my heart dancing with joy.

"I know it is" Elisabeth sighed happily joining Esme in her spinning dance. Elisabeth had really surprised us all. I had thought she would have been against Jasper and Bella's relationship instead she supported them just as strongly as the rest of us. It was really surprising we had all suspected she would have reacted the way Amy did but instead she had done the opposite. Speaking of Amy I wished Esme would throw her out. I hated her with a vengeance and what I hated Emmet hated too. But instead she remained with us. More often than not I felt like ripping out her throat but every time I thought of it I remembered how hurt Esme and Carlisle would be. So I kept the peace for them. But just because I didn't attack her didn't mean I had to be nice to her. Amy had refused to come to the party as well as Alice well I couldn't care less. I couldn't believe she thought she had the right to be judgemental when she had caused the death of my niece. I clenched my fists nearly ripping the golden streamers in two. I took a breath while Emmet looked sat me curiously. I flashed him a smile before returning to the horrid task of delicately hanging the streamers down in spirals. I had to admit when we were finished it was going to look amazing. But man Jasper owed me big time!

"No not there Emmet!" Esme screeched almost in hysterics when Emmet placed the present table in the corner. Emmet rolled his eyes but removed the table. I smiled to myself. We heard the door bang and we all tensed until we saw Carlisle's mop of golden hair. I breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled apologetically at us before shrugging off his coat.

"It looks amazing well done everyone" he said wrapping his arms around Esme's waist. I saw a flash of sadness in Elisabeth's eyes before being replaced by happiness. Well obviously she must miss her husband after all he was with Edward in God knows where. Edward was a fool and the longer he stayed away the better.

"Thanks I did most of the work" Emmet bragged grinning. We all turned to glare at him and soon the grin slipped from his face. Carlisle laughed.

"I'm sure you did Emmet so what time are Bella and Jasper arriving?" I paused thinking then panicking.

"In the next ten minutes!" I shrieked moving around rapidly and placing streamers left right and centre. Esme frowned panic crossing her face. With that we all threw ourselves into work. It wouldn't' be long now!

**Victoria's POV**

I was enjoying my time in Italy immensely. I had all but forgotten about James and his childish games. Of course he still hung around and was none the wiser to what was going on. Cauis had been more than glad to see my and like I had expected our romance had rekindled. The more time I spent with Cauis the more and more I fell in love with him. He was everything I had been craving and needing. He was everything James's was not. Though he drank human blood he did not force me to join him. He understood that I no longer cared for that blood not after what I had done. I smiled as I thought of all these things and felt Caius's arms slip around me. I snuggled against him enjoying the way my body tingled from his touch.

"My Victoria when on earth are you going to get rid of that idiot James his very presence angers me I understand you once loved him but you are mine now love" his lips barely brush my skin as he speaks. I shiver but not from cold. I turn around to face his wrapping my arms around his shoulders as I do so.

"Soon my love don't worry I am yours now and forever it's just I do not wish to hurt him you understand that" I kiss him as I finish. As I expected the kiss is full of passion and love. His arms tighten around me crushing me to him. I press closer desperate to be nearer. He pulls his lips from mine and I can't help but whine at the loss of contact. He chuckles and holds me close.

"You say you are mine then prove it" he whispers touching my hand lightly. I feel the cool metal slid along my finger and I stare up at him.

"Be my wife Victoria I promise you that I can give you everything and never shall my love leave" Cauis says his voice becomes barley a whisper. I stare down at my hand seeing the thin band of gold with a gleaming ruby stone. I'm shocked beyond words. Cauis just sits there patiently twirling a strand of my hair as he waits. Finally I turn my eyes to his ruby ones seeing the love in them.

"I will marry you Cauis" I whisper sealing my faith with a kiss.

**Bella's POV**

I hated my birthday and the attention it always brought even now that I was a vampire. I looked at Jasper as we tore down the highway. Some song was playing and both Jasper and I were singing along are voices clashing harmoniously. I smiled as I looked down at our joined hands love surging through me. Ever since our talk the yearning for a child had grown stronger and stronger. The only problem was would the person I knew could help us help? I hoped to God she would. I felt Jasper squeeze my hand before bringing it to his lips to plant a soft kiss. My whole body shivered with desire. Hmm maybe we could skip the party? Jasper turned to me obviously feeling my lust and gave me a stern look. Okay that idea went out the window. Smiling timidly I turned my attention out the window in a desperate attempt to not notice Jasper. All too soon we were at Rosalie's and Emmet's house. I was stunned beyond belief when I seen the outside. The Cullen's had really out done themselves this time! The front lawn had been magically transformed into some exotic garden. Lights hung from trees and streamers hung delicately around. Petals lined the way to the front door. Tears pricked my eyes. Desperately I held them back. I felt Jasper's arm wrap around my waist. I snuggled against him throwing my gratitude and love out to him. He smiled and led me to the door. Before we even knocked Rosalie answered looking stunning in a golden cocktail dress.

"Happy birthday Bella" she grinned hugging me tightly. I hugged her back just as tight.

"Thanks Rose this all looks so beautiful" I said my eyes shining. Rosalie grinned her eyes twinkling.

"Wait till you see inside!" she clapped leading us inside. I was stunned once more as we stepped inside I didn't know how they did it but the living room had been transformed into a palace. My hand went to my mouth while everyone shouted

"Happy Birthday!" I grinned utterly speechless while Jasper held me tighter.

"I know you love it" Elisabeth smiled hugging me tight. I hugged her back. Ever since the divorce me and her had become more like mother and daughter so lucky me I had three mothers.

"All your presents are on the table" Esme smiled hugging me next. I barely had time to catch my breath before Emmet scooped me up into a huge bear hug. After a second he let me down for Carlisle to embrace me. I always liked Carlisle's hugs they reminded me of home.

"You guys thank you" I sniffed while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Don't cry or you'll ruin your make up" she scolded. I smiled wiping my eyes. I felt Jasper disappear from my side.

"So who's present are you going to open first?" Emmet asked grinning. I hesitated not knowing where to begin.

"Mine first Bella" Elisabeth said handing me a long silver parcel. I took it from her curiously. Nervously I opened it to revel a long silver chain with a diamond encrusted heart attached which read daughter. I couldn't help it I cried and hugged her tight. Elisabeth soothed me while everyone else chuckled quietly.

"Thank you Elisabeth" I said once I was finished crying. She just smiled at me. It was then the room went really quiet I looked around nervously to see Jasper appear out of nowhere. I looked at him confused him seemed so nervous. My breath caught as he got down on one knee.

"Isabella would you marry me" he whispered opening a golden box. A million thoughts ran through my head. No my mind screamed but I was sick of listening to my mind. Instead I listened to my heart.

"Yes" I whispered as he slid the delicate gold band on my finger. The diamond which hung in the centre shone beautifully as everyone clapped. Without a thought I jumped into his arms my heart bursting with joy and happiness.

"Congratulations bro" Emmet grinned clapping Jasper wildly on the back while the girls surrounded me. My face was streaked with tears as I stared down at my ring knowing that I was never ever going to take it off.

**Please REVIEW! And tell me what you thought. Did you like it? It wasn't too mushy was it? Tell me your thoughts.**


	16. Wedding Bell's

**Hey Guys this is chapter fifteen in this Shocker story!**

**I'd like to say a big thank you to Mrs Thea Cullen, AliRose 2445, SupernaturalTwilight and Wendy 1969 for all their reviews! Thanks alot guys they mean so MUCH!**

**Wow 31 Reviews! Awesome!**

**I'm going to try my best to finish this guys but schools looming so bear with me please!**

**And now it's time for the chap!**

**Chapter Fifteen Wedding Bell's**

**Bella's POV**

It had been two weeks since Jasper had proposed. I smiled slightly as I remembered it tracing my ring gently as I did so. Already Rosalie and Esme were badgering me about wedding plans. For some strange reason I didn't find myself dreading the wedding like I had last time instead I was excited. Maybe it was because I knew Esme, Elisabeth and Rose wouldn't go over the top and would make sure that I liked what we were picking out. I smiled at the thought as I headed into the Cullen family home. Of course as soon as I entered I was attacked by Emmet. I smiled and hugged him back. As soon as I was back on my feet I spotted Rose and Esme both holding wedding catalogues and Elisabeth holding out different fabrics. I rolled my eyes dimly aware of the fact that Alice and Amy were not home. Well good I wasn't in the mood to deal with them today. I let out a sigh before following Rose, Esme and Elisabeth into the living room. It looked like once again I was spending the day looking over wedding catalogues and trying on dresses.

**Alice's POV**

Together Amy and I raced through the forest. It was strange how the whole family had turned on me. It sickened me to the very bone. Oh yes Bella could have her little wedding but her happiness wouldn't last for long. As for my family well they could go down with her all except Jasper. Edward had done the right thing leaving her. I smiled at the thought notching Amy giving me a weird look. Urgh Amy she was so annoying but she was the only one I had. I slowed my pace as I came nearer to Forks. Despite the fact my visions had stopped altogether I was still happy. Happy that I would have my revenge. I sniffed the air delicately noticing that Edward's scent was strong here stronger than it should have been. So he had come back to Forks. Hmm the possibilities. I could always tell him about Jasper and Bella. But I couldn't I knowing Edward he would go crazy and go after Jasper. I growled at the thought. I couldn't let that happen. No Edward could find out for himself. I turned deciding to not go through Forks instead I would go around it. I smiled it wouldn't be long now. I let out a laugh and Amy frowned. She had no idea of my plans and the less she knew the better. I grinned Bella had no idea what was coming to her.

**Jasper's POV**

I was beyond happy these days. Anytime I saw the ring sitting on Bella's finger I was filled with pride and love. I still couldn't believe she had said yes. It wouldn't be long now. Surprisingly Bella wanted the wedding as soon as possible and she was actually excited. Her excitement was rubbing off on everyone. We were all looking forward to the big day. Some more than others. I was banned from the Cullen residence today seeing as Bella would be trying on dresses. I wondered what dress Bella would wear. I knew she would look beautiful in anything. It wouldn't be a big wedding I promised Bella that. All that mattered was that we would finally be together as husband and wife.

**Bella's POV (Day of the Wedding)**

Today was the day after weeks of planning and organising it had finally come. I fidgeted nervously unable to stay still.

"Bella" Rosalie warned tugging the brush through my hair. I sighed and tried my best to stay easy. Esme flitted around searching for the something old, borrowed and blue. I couldn't help but smile at that but the smile was quickly wiped from my face when Rosalie began her torture on my face. I resisted the urge to pounce on her and flee.

"You look so beautiful Bella" Elisabeth said stroking my hair softly. I smiled and blinked back tears when Rose sent me a warning look.

"Here you go Bella" Esme said triumphantly clasping a necklace on my neck. I fingered the necklace gently smiling brightly up at Esme while Rose began to fluff up my dress and paint my nails. I couldn't help but smile at her lovingly she really was an amazing teacher. She smiled back at me happiness radiating from her.

"Okay your ready" Rosalie said straightening and giving me a gentle hug. I hugged her back gentle making sure not to crease my dress.

"Here is something blue Bella" Elisabeth said a wicked smile playing on her lips as she handed me the garter. If I could have blushed I would have.

"Jasper's a very lucky guy" Rosalie beamed fixing her deep red dress. Red was the colour I had chosen for the bridesmaids. Of course Rosalie was my maid of honour. Emmet was going to be Jasper's best man. I had to admit the wedding was going to be beautiful. We had picked a simple yet elegant theme something which suited everyone. There was a quiet knock at the door. We all stiffened and my stomach lurched (even though there was nothing in it obviously).

"It's time Bella" Carlisle called from outside the door. I took in a deep breath willing my stomach to stop. Elisabeth came over and gave me a tight hug and a kiss.

"It will be fine Bella you look stunning" she beamed causing me to relax.

"Thanks Elisabeth you do too" I said softly and her smile grew wider.

"We'll be waiting outside for you Bella" Esme said giving me a motherly hug before heading out with a smiling Rosalie. I turned my eyes towards Elisabeth who hadn't moved from where she stood.

"Bella" she said softly and serious at the same time.

"Yes Elisabeth what is it?" I asked worrying that something was wrong. She heisted her face becoming unsure before she spoke.

"Bella I love you like you were my own daughter I am happy you have managed to find happiness again and I support you and Jasper one hundred percent so" she paused taking in an unneeded breath. I held my own breath as she spoke a part of me knowing that whatever she was going to say next would be big.

"I want to give you both a gift Bella a very special gift one day you would be able to cherish forever" she paused biting her lip slightly. My heart lifted was she saying what I thought she was saying? Joy danced through me and a smile tugged at me lips.

"Bella I wasn't to give you and Jasper the gift of a child" she finished. I squealed and dived at her.

"Oh thank you Elisabeth thank you thank you" I gasped clutching her close. She laughed musically I pulled back slightly.

"I'm happy that you like my gift but Bella it won't be easy doing this means I will have to used my powers on you which means you will become human once again and believe me the transformation is painful" she explained her tone serious. I inhaled hmm painful well a little pain was worth it and despite having my dull human senses back I would be overjoyed for then I could have a baby. I wondered absently why Elisabeth hadn't told anyone else about her gift hmm I was pretty sure Rosalie would want to be human again.

"Well Bella do you want to do it?" Elisabeth asked her topaz eyes glittering beautifully.

"Yes Elisabeth I will do it I can't believe you are giving Jasper and me this gift" I hugged her again tears threatimg to spill from my eyes. An impatient knock at the door caused us to pull apart.

"Bella hurry up" Carlisle called. Smiling and wiping tears from my eyes I made my way out the door to go to were my husband to be awaited.

**Carlisle's POV**

Proudly I put Bella's arm through mine taking in how wonderfully happy she looked. After everything she had been through she deserved this. Luckily Alice had not attended which was for the best she would have only caused a scene. I saw Jasper looking at us his eyes full of love and adoration. I felt pride surge in me. Jasper had really done me proud he had managed to drag Bella through the darkness and he alone had made her see a reason the live. If not for him I feared that Bella would have gone to the Volturi or worse done something to upset the wolves. But she had survived and she had grieved and now here she was looking joyous as she walked down the aisle to Jasper. With nothing but happiness I gave her away to Jasper who immediately whispered how beautiful she was and it was true she did look beautiful in her long ivory dress, the bodice tight and glittering while the end hung at her hips in a cascade of silk. After a moment the reverend cleared his throat and we all took our seats. Esme gripped my hand tightly her eyes shining with unshed tears I smiled at her knowing that my own eyes were the same. Jasper looked nothing but proud as he spoke his vows and slipped the ring on Bella's finger. As soon s it was time for the kiss Emmet began hooting and I couldn't help but smile. Rosalie smacked him but it was only gentle she was too busy grinning at her brother and sister her eyes glittering. Bella's arms wrapped around Jaspers waist and it took them a minute to separate. As soon as the parted Esme threw herself at them showering them with kisses and hugs. Rosalie joined in hugging Bella tightly. Soon it was my turn. I took my daughter in my arms and hugged her lovingly. Bella smiled up at me while Emmet clapped Jasper on the back repeatedly.

"All the best Bella" I whispered in her ear.

"Thanks dad" she smiled pulling away from me to stand by her husband and I knew no matter what she would always be by his side for eternity.

**Bella's POV**

After all the hugs and kisses Jasper and I were off. I immediately told Jasper about Elisabeth's gift and he was more than happy. One again my honeymoon was on Isle Esme not that I minded. Our wedding night was perfect and as we lay side by side after making love I knew that whatever happened Jasper would never leave me unlike Edward. No he would stay with me by my side for eternity. With that I snuggled against him and began my life as Mrs Hale.

**Victoria's POV**

It had been two glorious weeks since my private wedding to Cauis. I had gotten rid of James. No I hadn't killed him despite the fact that Cauis wanted me to. I wasn't that cruel anymore. As for Cauis well he was the perfect husband we fitted perfectly. He was my yang and I his ying. Perfectly balanced. Something nagged at me though call it a sixth sense if you will but I sensed something bad was going to happen and soon. No matter how hard I tried to shrug it off I couldn't I just knew something was wrong. I didn't mention it to Cauis for fear he would do something drastic. He was like that when it came to me very overprotective not that I minded. I felt Caius's arms slip around my waist pulling me into a loving embrace.

"What troubles you love?" he asked his breath warm against my neck. I turned to face him.

"Nothing love" I whispered pulling him close. I felt his hand glide through my hair in a soothing gesture. Dimly I heard Aro approaching. Reluctantly I lifted my head. Just as Aro entered without knocking as usual.

"Brother, daughter come it's dinner time" he smiled his eyes glowing that sickly red colour. His words made me shiver.

"We're full Aro I'll join you another time" Cauis said putting me first as usual. I smiled to myself seeing my father's brief fury before calm settled over his face. Without another word he left leaving me with my husband.

"Are you sure nothing wrong" Cauis asked worry etching on his face. I cupped his face in my palms.

"Everything fine" I reassured him kissing him lovingly. He kissed me back then swiftly carried me to our room. Still the worry nagged at me as we made love for the rest of the night.

**Okay guys how was that? Sorry if the wedding wasn't that detailed it's just I didn't really know what to write. So anyone have any ideas what bad things going to happen? Please REVIEW! It would make my day sorry if the chap wasn't that good and was short!. I promise the next one will be better (hopefully) and I'll try to lengthen them I promise I'll try!**


	17. Hello Little One

**Hey Guys this is chapter sixteen in this Shocker story!**

**Thanks for sticking in there with me! Sorry for the huge wait! But I had loads of school work! I'll try my best! Please, please REVIEW!**

**I'd like to note that Rosalie does Not WANT A kid in this story she prefers being an auntie that's all. Also in case you guys were wondering Jazz doesn't have a prob with Bella's scent cause he's in love with her and therefore doesn't see her as food! **

**Okay onwards with the story but please review guys!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Hello little one**

**BPOV**

Jasper and I had just gotten back from our honeymoon and oh what a honeymoon it had been! I would always remember it. Of course Jasper and I had also discussed what Elisabeth had said to me. We were both beyond delighted and anxious. I couldn't wait to have a child Jasper's child. I smiled at the thought as Jasper and I headed towards the Cullen's residence. I smiled down at our intertwined hands knowing we would never part. I looked up into his breathtaking face and smiled. He smiled back his eyes radiating love. We soon slowed to a stop once we reached the Cullen's massive house. My breathing speed up my nerves kicking in. I hoped Alice wasn't home if she was I shuddered with dread. I felt Jasper squeeze my hand reassuringly. Smiling up at him I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a second it was wrenched open by Elisabeth. She smiled brightly at us both before ushering us inside. I looked around warily noticing the house was silent.

"Where is everyone?" I asked relaxing slightly thanks to my husband. My husband I beamed thinking of it. Elisabeth smiled

"I managed to well kick them all out for the day" she chuckled.

"Thank you Elisabeth you've no idea how much this means to Bella and me we could never thank you enough" Jasper said serenity and gratitude radiating off him. Elisabeth waved her hand.

"No thanks needed honey it's the least I could do besides your both family" she beamed. Happiness radiating through me and I held back tears.

"Okay Bella are you ready?" she asked smiling and gesturing towards me. Taking a deep breath I looked at Jasper. He gave me an encouraging smile. With that I walked towards Elisabeth.

"I'm ready" I said gathering all my courage. Smiling Elisabeth stood absolutely still.

"This might hurt" she murmured. I just stood there expecting something awful but nothing happened. I looked at Elisabeth questionably only to see a look of utter concentration on her face. Seconds ticked passed and my anxiety rose. I glanced at Jasper but he was studying Elisabeth curiously. I sighed unable to stand the silence any longer.

"I don't think it's working Elisabeth" I began when all of a sudden it happened. Intense pain filled me making me fall to my knees in surprise. Slowly my body began to heat as my once dead heart began to beat again. I clutched my chest hearing the steady thumping stutter and start again. My chest burned causing me to gasp for oxygen. My head felt fuzzy as my vampire brain disappeared and was replaced with my slow human mind. My body felt heavier than it did as the burning fire continued to heat my body replacing my once ice cold skin. The burning in my throat vanished and was calm. My skin no longer hard had become soft. My vision blurred until it was dimmed. My hearing became dulled and no longer could I hear the slightest of noises. My sense of smelled dimmed terribly. Finally my heart found a rhythm. Gasping the pain stopped and slowly I stood my movements no longer fast and graceful but stiff and uneasy. I noticed that my hair grew shorter my body not as curvy and my eyes I knew without looking would be back to a dull boring brown. Elisabeth opened her eyes with a smile on her face. I heard Jaspers gasp before I felt his ice cold hand on my arm. I shivered my body not used to the ice cold.

"I'm human?" I asked softly my voice no longer holding its musical quality.

"Yes Bella your human you can now bear a child again it is my gift to you" Elisabeth said proudly. I blinked stunned. I hesisitantly looked at Jasper remembering how he used to struggle with my scent. To my amazement he scooped my up in his arms gently and hugged me close. I hugged him back all my fears of him not wanting me now that I was human washing away.

"Thank you Elisabeth" I said tears in my eyes. She just smile and ushered us out.

"Hurry up and have that kid you two I can't wait to be a grandma" I blinked back tears and hugged her close before being scoped up into Jasper's arms. With a final wave we were gone. My head spinned not used to the sudden speed. I held Jasper close as we ran. Despite the fact I hated having my crappy sense back I didn't care All I cared about was the fact that Jasper and me could now how a child. Smiling I snuggled against him as he led us home.

**Three Weeks Later (Still Bella's POV)**

I looked at my reflection critically in the mirror. Already my bump was visible. I touched my stomach gently feeling nothing but love. It hadn't taken my long to get pregnant though I had been worried about Jasper's reaction when we had first made love again. Unlike Edward I shuddered at the name Jasper's hadn't freaked out over my bruises he had just held me lovingly. My little boy I though stroking my stomach everyone in the family agreed with me except Emmet he kept betting it was a girl. I smiled at the memory of us telling the family. Alice hadn't been around thank God but Amy had and she had been mad. Well I didn't care what she thought. Rage boiled in my blood as I thought of her. I wished she never had come back. I hated the fact that she was here I would never be able to forgive her.

"Bella honey how are you feeling?" Jasper asked entering the room. I jumped startled I hadn't heard him come in. I really did hate the way I was bound to my inferior human senses. I smiled at him and turned pulling him close. He smiled holding me close before pulling back and looking me up and down. I blushed scarlet realising that I still wasn't dressed. I casted my eyes downwards feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I've seen all of you before Bella" Jasper chuckled titling my chin up to look at him. I stared into his eyes mesmerised.

"I'm fine" I murmured answering his question. He smiled and held me closer.

"And the baby?" he asked kissing my cheek agonisingly slowly. I breathed in his sweet scent greedily wishing he would kiss me properly. That was the only problem with being pregnant I missed being with Jasper physically and it was driving me mad.

"He's fine hungry though" I answered looking down at my stomach before snuggling against him. Jasper smiled before moving towards the mini refrigerator we kept in our bedroom. Just like before I needed to take blood which Carlisle readily supplied. However the difference between now and when I was pregnant with Ren was the fact I was a lot healthier. I didn't know why it was like it was a normal pregnancy instead of vampire one. Carlisle was baffled also but the rest of my family were beyond proud and happy. Especially Elisabeth she was overjoyed and any time she saw us she was beaming. Jasper smiled at me and handed me a bottle of blood. I took it from him gratefully and titled it to my mouth. Just as I was about to take a swig my little boy kicked and hard. I sucked in a gasp of pain.

"Bella" Jasper asked worry crossing his face as he moved to my side.

"I'm okay" I reassured him beaming "he just kicked that's all" I said looking down at my stomach affectionately. Jasper grinned and rubbed my stomach gently something Edward had never done and Jasper constantly did.

"He's going to be a fighter that son of ours" he said pride and love radiating from his eyes.

"Just like his dad" I said lovingly stroking the side of his face. His eyes darkened with lust and lust filled me as well. My lips parted and his breathing quickened ever so slightly. Just as I thought he was going to kiss me which was what my whole body was yearning for he pulled away. I sighed in frustration my whole body on fire with desire. I would always hunger for Jasper no matter what I could never get my fill of him. Jasper chuckled before handing me a bag.

"Rosalie dropped by earlier with these while you were having your nap" he chuckled while I peered in the bag. I rolled my eyes when I saw the maternity wear.

"Urgh you pick" I said not in the mood to pick out clothes. He chuckled before after a moment of fumbling he pulled out a beautiful cream dress with a gold pattern running down the side and gold and white butterflies running down the entire left hand side.

"Cream?" I asked feeling pleased with his choice he really did know me too well.

"It goes with your eyes" he shrugged before pulling me close. Immediately I forgot all about the dress all I could think about was his strong arms around me. His sweet fragrance wafted around me inviting me in. Without any more hesitation I kissed him hard. He kissed me back passionately. I lost my self in our kiss knowing we could do nothing more than that. Reluctantly I pulled away gasping for air. Jasper chuckled a knowing look crossing his features when I sighed in frustration. Damm it!

"It's okay for you" I muttered glumly.

"I have hungers too Bella" he reminded me "you don't know what you do to me sometimes" he kissed my cheek slowly dragging his lips downwards. I practically melted under his touch. Abruptly he pulled his lips away from my skin and I couldn't help a small whimper leave my lips at the loss of contact.

"So what names were you thinking of?" he asked leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Maybe Adam for a boy Jessica for a girl" I smiled moving to put the dress on. Jasper being his usual gentlemanly self helped me put it on.

"Nice names" he murmured kissing me softly. I sighed in content shivering with longing at his touch. He pulled back again and smirked before taking my hand and leading me downstairs. I looked at him in confusion until at the bottom of the stairs I saw Elisabeth, Rose and Esme beaming up at me. OH NO I thought smiling back at me.

"It's time for baby shopping Bella!" Rosalie said taking my arm while Elisabeth took the other. I looked back at Jasper desperately but he merely smiled.

"Have fun" he said blowing me a kiss. I was going to kill him giving him my best angry face I was dragged from the house to endure 3hrs of torture.

**Six Months Later:**

At last it was happening today was the day! After six months of back aches, cravings and urges to go to the bathroom not to mention hormones! I was finally ready to bring my little boy into the world. That morning February 26th I woke up to Jasper's exclamations and to see a pool of water beneath me. My waters had broke it was beginning. With his vampire speed Jasper rushed me to Carlisle all the while reassuring me that everything was going to be alright. As soon as we got there Carlisle took one look at me and got to work immediately. Elisabeth, Rose, Emmett and Esme rushed about not knowing what to do while Jasper gripped my hand tightly fear and concern written all over his face. The contractions started and I knew Carlisle would have to take the baby out before it killed me. Giving me a shot of morphine he set to work while I grunted and screamed scaring everyone around me. Eventually the others left none of them being able to stand seeing the pain I was in. My body was covered in sweat within minutes and the pain was excruciating. Still Jasper stayed egging me on while Carlisle worked frantically. Eventually at 3pm my little boy was born. I heard him holler straight away and I knew he was going to be a loud one. I grinned at Jasper feeling exhausted while he chuckled and held our son close. Carlisle smiled

"He sure does have a pair of lungs on him" he chuckled then confusion crossed his features. I looked at him confused before pain filled me again. I couldn't help the scream that ripped from my mouth. Then the pain stopped and I flopped back exhausted.

"Twins!" Jasper exclaimed joy radiating in his eyes as Carlisle handed me my little girl. I stared at her and she stared right back. I looked up at Jasper tears in my eyes feeling nothing but love and pride. Twins I thought dazed while Carlisle with expertise injected Jaspers venom into me. Giving Jasper and my newborn children one last look I turned and prepared myself to be thrown back into hell. I clenched my teeth as the burning started as I once more began to painful process of turning into an immortal.

**Okay so that's it sorry If I just stuck to Bella's POV It's just way easy for me to write in her view. If anyone wants a pov let me know and I'll try to slot it in. **

**Please REVIEW! It would mean so much. Tell me what you think was it too short? Okay or just plain terrible? Let me know! Thanx**


	18. Betrayal

**Hey Guys this is chapter seventeen in this Shocker story!**

**I hoped you all liked the last chapter! Now finally it's time for the good stuff! I hope you all like what happens next xo just bear with me trust me there's not that much left to go! So just bear with me please! Ah Thank God Adam and Jessica are here! I love them both so much!**

**I own nothing! Except Adam and Jessica! **

**Okay so before we start off I want to thank the following for their reviews! **

**crazymandy01, Mrs Thea Cullen and wendy1969 THANKS GUYS! Those reviews meant alot!**

**Okay here's the next chap of sunlit sky hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Betrayal**

**5 months later: JPOV**

It seemed like only yesterday day that Bella had brought our two wonderful children into the world. The whole family had fallen in love with them instantly who wouldn't? It had only been two months but already it seemed like our two kids were growing up fast. Jessica was already walking and talking. She was the perfect image of Bella and me with her long golden blonde hair that hung in curls and large doe like brown eyes. She was our little angel and she was spoiled rotten. Then there was Adam oh he was a handful already! He seemed to take after Emmet. Both Bella and I were kind of worried about this. He too had my golden blonde hair and Bella's beautiful brown eyes. I was so lucky Bella had given me the greatest gift of them all. Hm speak of the devil and she will come. I felt Bella wrap her arms around my waist. I turned slightly to see her smiling so brightly it made my heart leap.

"So are they still sleeping?" I whispered turning to hold her in my arms. Bella yawned and rolled her eyes.

"They never sleep those two I blame you" she grinned snuggling closer to me. I sighed what Bella said was true our kids were probably the only children in the world that never seemed to sleep. Just then a crash echoed around us. Like a shot Bella and I were up the stairs. If my heart were beating it would have been pounding. Together we burst into the nursery of course Esme and Elisabeth had done all the designing. Frantically my eyes searched the room only to land on the upturned dresser and a giggling Adam. I sighed in relief while Bella scoped him up.

"Now my little boy what have you done heh?" Bella cooed while Adam snuggled against her. Grinning brightly he pointed to the dresser. Smiling I flipped it up and set it right.

"Did you do that?" Bella asked stunned looking at me. I shrugged not at all surprised both our children were stronger than anyone thought they would be especially at such a young age. Adam giggled in response and snuggled closer to his mother.

"Well it looks like you're going to be big and strong like your daddy" Bella smiled giving me an appraising look. I walked over to Jessica's crib hoping to God the noise hadn't woke her up. Gurgling Jessica stared up at me her arms outstretched.

"Daddy" she said simply. My heart swelling with love I scooped her up gently.

"Did your little brother wake you up Jess?" I asked rocking her gently already she was beginning to be too big for my arms. I smiled as her face went into a frown.

"Yes he did daddy" she said her tone disapproving. Bella chuckled while Adam glared at his sister. A knock at the bedroom door alerted us to Rosalie's presence.

"Hey Rose" I greeted inhaling her familiar scent.

"Hey Jazz, Bella how are my little niece and nephew?" she asked smiling.

"Causing trouble as usual" Bella answered passing Adam to her. Cooing Rose rocked Adam.

"He's so cute Bella you know both him and Jess are getting bigger I think it's time we went shopping again" she suggested her eyes lighting up. I saw Bella gulp and I hid a smile.

"Oh I don't know Rose I think they look fine don't you Jazz?" she said giving me a warning glance. I knew that glance that glance always meant go with me on this or else.

"Bella's right Rose maybe in a few weeks okay?" I suggested. Rosalie looked disappointed while Bella smiled in relief. A sharp tug on my shirt alerted me to Jess's need for attention.

"I think someone's hungry" I said looking at Bella. In a flash Bella was gone and back with a bottle of blood. Just like with Renessmee both Adam and Jessica preferred blood to milk. I took the bottle from her and fed Jess. Quickly she gulped it down greedily.

"So when are you guys going to visit us you know we haven't see you two in weeks" Rosalie said giving me a disapproving look.

"Soon Rose it's just Jazz and I are really tired looking after the kids you know" Bella sighed giving me a sad look.

"Well you know Emmet and I could take the kids for a night I mean you two need some alone time you know" Rose hinted. I knew exactly what she meant. Bella and I hadn't been alone for a long time and frankly I was tired of just getting to give her a quick kiss. Bella's eyes lit up and thanks to my ability I felt her lust spike.

"Really Rose? because you don't have to" She said but I could feel her longing. Rosalie waved her free hand.

"Of course I mean it besides Emmet can't wait to see his niece and nephew again you know how attached he is" she joked.

"Thanks Rose that would be a great help" I sent her my gratitude as I spoke. She smiled in response.

"So what day can you take them?" Bella asked watching me fed Jessica.

"Oh how about Friday would that suit?" Rose asked cradling Adam.

"Perfect" Bella and I said simultaneously. Bella looked away bashfully while I grinned.

"Great I'll let Emmet know he'll be so thrilled" Rosalie gushed. I smiled in response watching as Jessica's eyes began to drop.

"Well I better head I'll see you both Friday" with a kiss to Adam's head and a wave to Jess she was gone.

"So" Bella said awkwardly placing Adam back in his crib.

"Eager much" I said chuckling. She glared at me tossing her hair.

"Your one to talk" she scoffed placing her hand on her hip. I shrugged.

"I'm a guy what do you expect besides I miss spending time with my lovely wife" I responded placing Jessica down gently.

"Yeah well women have needs to" she reminded me wrapping her arm around my waist. I smiled and pulled her close. Silently we watched as our kids fell asleep.

"You know you're too good for me" I whispered kissing her forehead. She smiled and snuggled closer.

"Your too good for me" she responded. I didn't respond I only held her that much closer. Without moving we gazed at our children as they slept. They looked so peaceful. I thanked God for all that I had. Never did I think I would ever be here. With Bella as my wife and these two angels as my children. Yet despite knowing this I couldn't seem to shake a feeling that something wasn't right. Dismissively I pushed it aside despite the fact that my instincts were never wrong.

**Alice's POV**

Smiling I made my way down the twisted paths. My heart was bursting with happiness finally it was time. Increasing my pace I swept through the trees. They would never see it coming. Well it was their own fault. My stomach clenched as I thought of Bella that witch with her arms around my Jasper playing happy families well that was all going to end pretty soon. I screeched to a halt as the horrid stench assaulted my nose. Suck it up Alice it's all going to be worth it I told myself. Stiffening my back I walked through the trees confidently. I smiled inwardly as I spotted the group of mutts. Ha like they could ever catch me! Stay in the game! I told myself.

"Hello there" I smiled brightly. Growling they bared their teeth at me. I fought against my instinct to flee. Without a word they circled me their eyes glazed with disgust.

"Look I didn't come here to fight I just want to talk then I will be on my way" I said giving them a smile. Cautiously the biggest wolf approached me. With a growl he lifted his head. I took it as a good sign. Without warning the wolf took off. Forcing myself to stay relaxed I waited until Sam appeared from the tree line.

"What is it you want bloodsucker this better be good" he snarled his eyes flashing with hatred.

"I just need to talk that's all" I said calmly pushing aside my own feelings of disgust.

"Where is the rest of your family leech?" Paul asked hatred lacing his words.

"I am alone" I said calmly feeling nothing but betrayal at the mention of my family.

"And what about that husband of yours?" Embry asked fear behind his eyes. I smiled inwardly so they were scared of my Jasper well they should be.

"I am alone" I repeated calmly a smile forming on my lips.

"Speak now leech" Sam commanded.

"Well" I began "you see Edward has left our family and well Bella had given birth to two more children" I paused feeling nothing but hate at the mention of my ex best friends name. Sam gazed at me with calm eyes and ushered me to go on.

"These children are extremely dangerous I know you thought Ren was dangerous before but these children are a thousand times worse" I said placing fear in my voice and mock terror.

"Why should we believe you leech?" Paul hissed but I could see the worry in his eyes. I grinned inwardly.

"Why because I am alone the others are protecting the children well except Jasper he agrees with me on this he wanted to destroy the children too before it was too late but sadly my family stopped us before we could do it and now everyone is in danger it's only a matter of time before they start hunting for themselves and then once that happens people will die" I finished faking horror and concern. There was a murmur of anxiety.

"And these children they are Edward's?" Sam asked dislike heavy in his voice.

"Yes" I answered after all I didn't want them to hurt my Jasper.

"And these children where are they now?" Embry asked.

"In Alaska I'll give you the address it's only a matter of time before they come back to Forks" I said.

"What should we do Sam if what the leech says is true people will die we can't let that happen" Paul said determination in his voice. Sam frowned not entirely convinced.

"Tell me Cullen why are you turning against your precious family?" he asked.

I took a breath "Why because they want to allow these monsters to live and kill innocent people just because I am vampire doesn't mean I have no humanity" I said. Sam's face became unreadable. I waited patiently this better work.

"Fine give me the address Leech we will sort this problem before it's too late" I grinned inwardly as I handed him the address. It looked like my acting skills weren't as bad as I thought they were.

"Hurry" I said with urgency. With a nod they turned and ran. I smiled as they left dancing with joy on the inside. That had been so easy! Yes! Now little Bella would get what was coming to her. I skipped happily through the forest. Now to head back to Alaska after all I didn't want to miss the big show! I grinned ah revenge really was sweet.

**Edward's POV**

I smiled happily as I raced through the forest. I stopped abruptly as an all too familiar scent swirled around me. I inhaled deeply. Could it be? Using every ounce of my speed I followed the trail. A high bell like laugh assaulted my ears as I came closer. Yes It was her but how?

"Alice?" I asked stepping out from the trees. She froze and turned to me wide eyed.

"Edward?" she said her voice full of disbelief. I smiled and held out my arms while she raced towards me.

"Oh Edward's it's you it's really you" she gushed hugging me hard. I laughed taking in her pixie like face.

"Yes it's me Alice I have missed you so" I said holding her tight. I frowned as I noticed how she had blocked her mind from me.

"Alice?" I asked both confused and puzzled. She shrugged.

"Come on Edward let's talk there's so much I have to tell you" she babbled. I smiled but inside I was more confused I knew she was keeping something from me something very important.

"So where's Jasper?" I asked looking around excepting to see my blonde haired brother lurking somewhere.

"Oh he's back home in Alaska you know him" Alice said waving her hand. I nodded and smiled tightly.

"You'll be glad to know that we've stopped arguing everything's back on track we're once again a perfect couple!" she giggled.

"And what about Bella?" I asked my heart aching as I pictured her. Oh Bella my Bella how I missed her so. Something flickered in Alice's eyes as she smiled.

"Oh she's good you know same old same old" I nodded relieved I wanted desperately to see her again but was I ready?

"Come Come Edward tell me what you have been doing" Alice grinned ushering me though the trees. I nodded and followed even though my mind was screaming at me that something as horribly wrong.

**So what did you guys think? I hoped you liked it sorry if it took so long to do! It's just I was caught up with school work and I didn't really know how to write this chapter. Well it's done now so tell me what you think PLEASE! I'm hoping to get another chapter up next Saturday or Sunday and If I don't please don't blame me! I've to study all week and do hw cause I'm doing my leaving Cert So I will Apologize if I don't update! I also want to Give a BIG THANKS! To those who have stuck with me this long so THANKS! Also Sorry Again for making Alice a bitch but It had to be done Sorry! And REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. WarRevenge

**Hey Guys this is chapter eighteen in this Shocker story!**

**I'd like to apologize first for not updated last week like I said I would just I'm real busy with this leaving cert. **

**Secondly I'd like to inform you that I'm writing a story with Mrs Thea Cullen called Darkest Night it's a Renessmee story and should be awesome so check it out! I hope to get the first chap up of it either today or tomorrow. My friend already has the first few chaps up so please check them out! Don't worry though if my story is different to hers though it's just we both have different ideas so u know. Another thing Sunlit Sky should be finished in a chap or two. **

**I'd like to thanks Mrs Thea Cullen for reviewing the last chap I really appreciate the support. **

**Okay here's the next chap of sunlit sky hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen: War/Revenge**

**BPOV**

After a peaceful Friday night I was beyond relaxed. I really would have to thank Rosalie for taking the kids for the night. Jasper smiled at me gently. I sighed in content as I sat on the swing on the front of our porch. I snuggled against Jasper feeling safe and loved in his embrace. Together we looked on at Carlisle and Rosalie playing with our kids. Esme was sitting on the bench with Elisabeth knitting little scarf's and hats for our little angels. Emmet was busy reading some comic book. It was a perfect day despite the cloudy sky overhead. I relaxed against Jasper as he played with my hair. Life was good. Suddenly I saw Seth jogging towards us. I was beyond surprised it had been awhile since we had last seen Seth. The look on his face was one of urgency. Both Jasper and I rose and he reached us. Gasping for breath he looked at all of us sorrowfully. "Seth hi what's up?" I asked touching his shoulder gently. He shivered slightly under my touch but didn't move away. "Bella I have bad news really bad news!" I looked up at Jasper worriedly while everyone else stopped what they were doing. Protectively Carlisle and Rosalie picked our kids up and held them tightly. Jessica looked at me as if she sensed what I was feeling. Adam just looked bored. "What is it Seth?" Jasper asked calmly his arm going around my waist and pulling me to him. "I was just talking to the pack I know we haven't really spoken since well you know but anyway I was just down there for a visit and Paul said" he paused gasping for breath. "Paul said" I pressed feeling even more anxious. "Paul said him and the pack are coming here to Alaska" Immediately a knot formed in my stomach at his words. Jasper face grew stony while his body stiffened. "Why whatever for?" Esme asked while Carlisle wrapped his free arm around her. Immediately Emmet pulled Rose to him. "Bella their coming to kill your kids and if you get in the way they're going to kill you too" Seth said softly. I felt like my body had frozen. Jessica cried "Daddy!" she cried in anguish. Jasper took from Carlisle and held her close while she clung to him. On instinct I snatched Adam from Rosalie's arms and pulled him close. "There's no chance in hell those mutts are going to lay a hand on my children or my wife!" Jasper growled his whole body vibrating with anger as he pulled me to him protectively. Carlisle looked saddened "Surely we can reason with them?" Elisabeth said desperately. I snuggled closer to Jasper knowing Seth's reply before he spoke. "There's no reasoning with them I tried to explain to them that Jessica and Adam were harmless but they wouldn't listen apparently someone told them they were pure evil they wouldn't tell me who" Seth replied gravely. My stomach dropped who would do something like this? "But that's ridiculous! Adam and Jessica are only babies! And their way too cute to be evil!" Rosalie said outraged. "I'm sorry guys" Seth said sheepishly. I stared up at Jasper seeing nothing but worry in his eyes. "Then we've no option but to fight" Jasper said gravely. "Yeah let's teach these mutts a thing or two!" Emmet grinned jumping at the chance of a good fight. "If there's no other option then yes I will fight I will not let anyone hurt my family" Carlisle said. I was glad for his support. "Well you can count me in too sis!" Rose said giving me a look of pure determination. I smiled at her while Emmet whooped. "Of course I'll help" Elisabeth said giving me a motherly smile. Esme just nodded her lips in a tight line. "I'll help too" Seth said I looked at him surprised. "Seth you don't have to" I began but he shook his head. "No Bella I want to help besides you're like family anyway" he smiled at me. My chest heaved I couldn't believe I had all their support. "Do you have any idea when they'll be here?" Jasper asked rocking Jessica gently who was looking up at him fearfully. "Two days" Jasper closed his eyes and gave him a squeeze. Two days they weren't nearly enough time to prepare. I had never fought before and I had literally no training. "It will be okay Bella I'll teach you I'll keep you safe I'm not going to lose you" Jasper whispered his words filling me with strength. "Hey I'm not going to let you do all the work by yourself after all I've been looking to fight" I joked half heartedly. He smiled and squeezed me. "Well we better get started" Carlisle said. "Alright! Let the games begin!" Emmet whopped his expression eager hiding the fear beneath. I nodded and smiled at him. Giving Jasper's hand a squeeze and sending him all the love I felt I said "Let's do this"

**Sam's POV**

Hurriedly we ran only stopping for food and sleep. In two days we would arrive in Alaska home to the Cullen's. I knew without a doubt they would fight. Especially the blonde Jasper. I shuddered out of all of them he would be the hardest to destroy. I remembered vividly how he had killed with such skill and speed. But it was not just him though he was the main threat we had to worry about the others too, After all they all were extremely fast and strong not to mention the fact we didn't know how Bella would fight or her abilities. A small part of me felt guilty it felt like I was dishonouring Jacob's memory by going to kill Bella. I shrugged off the guilt Jacob was dead and as for Bella well she was just like them now. I couldn't help wondering why that pixie had told us. Despite saying I would not harm her precious Jasper I knew I would have to destroy him. But why had she told us what had she to gain? Paul looked at me obviously reading my thoughts. I merely looked back before picking up speed. I would feel sorry killing the doctor after all he was probably the most compassionate of the blood suckers. But still a bloodsucker I reminded myself firmly. "Just remember Sam because of them Jacob turned his back on us" Paul reminded me. At once anger filled me urging me to move faster to get to Alaska and be done with this once and for all. With a growl I moved even faster becoming a blur the pact surrounding me our mutual anger fuelling us on.

**Ren's POV**

I glanced around me at the ever present darkness. I wished I could just die properly or whatever. I glanced towards the ever bright light. It's light inviting me in. My body automatically moved towards it but I pulled myself back angrily. What was wrong with me! Of course I didn't want to move on I wanted to go home to my mum and dad. I wanted to see my family again. I wanted to grow up and get married and have my own kids one day. But how can I when I'm trapped here? It felt like the light was taunting me telling me that it was the only way out. I screamed in frustration the sound echoed and bounced back at me. I sighed and curled up into a ball. I felt like crying but no tears would come. Then suddenly there was a voice. I perked up instantly alert. "There's no chance in hell I'm going to let those mutts lay a hand on" it was Jasper's voice but whatever he was saying was cut off. I frowned that had never happened before. I sighed Jasper I struggled to remember him. It was difficult all I could remember was his glorious blonde hair and piercing golden eyes. I clung to the image desperately. Of how I wanted to go home. Why did Jacob have to leave me here all alone? I put my head in my hands. What had I done to deserve this? Okay I may have been a bitch to my mother but I didn't mean those things I said or thought I was just jealous and stupid. Oh mom I struggled to picture her face but I couldn't. I cried in anguish feeling more isolated than ever. How could I have forgotten what she looked like? All I could remember was the way her laugh sounded like bell's chiming in the breeze. I smiled at that. Dad had always made her laugh but after my birthday party he didn't seem to make her laugh so much anymore. Dad I missed him too almost as much as mom. I missed the way he would sternly tell me about dating and the way he would tousle my hair if I did something amusing. I missed the rest of my family too. Especially Alice she was like a sister more so than an aunt. Then there was Uncle Emmet who always made me laugh oh and Rosalie. Rosalie she was like a second mother to me. And granddad Carlisle who always wouldn't pass up the chance to teach me some medical facts. Oh and Esme who always spent hours teaching me to cook. I held onto these memories like gems. They were all I had in here. "Please" I whispered to whoever could or would listen "let me out" and for the first time a felt a tear slide down my cheek.

**Jessica's POV**

I looked up at my daddy confused and scared. I could feel the sadness radiating from him and mums too. I gripped onto my dad's hand trying to make him feel better. He smiled down at me love in his gaze but also sadness. Don't be sad daddy I thought. I looked towards mum who was looking at us a tear sliding down her cheek. I reached out towards her. Smiling she lifted me and I cuddled against her "Mommy" I said happily pressing my hand to her cheek. She smiled at me the same sadness and love in her eyes like daddy's. "I love you baby" mom said softly kissing my forehead. I clung to the curls that drifted past her face. She laughed the voice like bells it was the beautifulest sound in the world. Daddy always made mommy laugh. I could tell they were worried about something from all the serious faces. I knew there were some bad people coming for us but daddy and mommy wouldn't let them hurt us. I hoped they didn't get hurt. I heard my brother whining looking for attention. I heard daddy chuckle and I knew without looking that he would pick him up. He was such an attention seeker yes I think that's what they called it. I stared up into my mommy's beautiful gold eyes. I hoped my eyes would be as beautiful as hers when I grew up. "Come on Bella let's put these kids to bed" my daddy said. As soon as he said the words I felt sleepy. Smiling I mommy carried me and laid me down into the cradle. My dad placed Adam beside me. I heard the door close behind them as they whispered goodnight. Adam snuggled against me his arm draping over me. I snuggled back. Trying with all my might I pushed out all the love I had for my parents. I didn't know how I did it but I hoped they felt it. Yawning I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Bella's POV**

"Again" Jasper said from across the clearing. I breathed hard and stared into Carlisle's' eyes. It was Twilight and we were practicing all too soon the pack would be here. I focused on Carlisle and charged. Swiftly he dodged well he did have more experience than me. I growled in frustration and Carlisle chuckled. "That was good Bella" Jasper called to me as he avoided Rosalie's fist. I smiled before lunging again. Carlisle had been anticipating my move and moved left swiftly sending me crashing to the forest floor. I got to me feet quickly and Carlisle raised his eyebrow at me. Okay that did it no more miss nice girl the gloves were coming off. Narrowing my eyes I pounced. Carlisle smirked and stepped right but I had been anticipating this. With ease I swung right instead catching him off guard. I crashed into him the sound like thunder. I moved quickly locking him in place resting my teeth at his throat. Carlisle froze and grinned "Well done Bella!" Emmet boomed from across the clearing just as Esme's fist connected with his jaw. "Yes well done dear" Esme smiled. "Hm your getting rusty in your old age Carlisle" Jasper chuckled nodding at me proudly. I removed myself and helped Carlisle up. Carlisle looked embarrassed while Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist. "Okay Carlisle you and Rose" he said. Nodding Carlisle dashed to the other side. I snuggled against Jasper. "How am I doing?" I whispered. "Hm pretty good darlin I'm proud of you" Jasper whispered kissing my neck softly. I laughed while desire rushed through. Abruptly Jasper pulled away from me I felt like whinging at the loss of contact. "Okay Mrs Hale let's see how you do against your husband" he said. I stared at him hoping he was joking. He just smiled. I gulped before nodding knowing I was going to get my butt kicked. "I'll go easy on you" Jasper said smugly standing and crossing his arms. Taking a deep breath I charged. Smirking he moved to the side sending me crashing into the tree. I squeezed my eyes closed as I made contact before whirling around. He chuckled at me I glared. Giving myself a shake I sprung. He caught me mid air and sent me hurdling into the trees. I crouched as I landed and hissed. This was different. Before Edward had been scared that he would hurt me but Jasper obviously wasn't. I was glad he wasn't going to baby me. I grinned at him while Emmet shouted "hey Bella had a nice fall did you!" he laughed while I glared at him. I turned and faced Jasper again. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and lunged just at the same time he did. We crashed together and tumbled. He laughed as we landed I looked up at him noticing that he was right above me his legs either side of mine. Hmm I liked this position. Lust radiated from me but Jasper merely kissed me chastely before getting up. This time I did whine. "Later" he promised kissing my hand. Excitement rushed through me. "Eww gross guys too much information!" Emmet shouted. Childishly I stuck my tongue out at him. Emmet just laughed. I turned to face the sinking sun and shivered dread filled me. Jasper's arm snaked its way around my waist. "It's going to be okay Bella" he promised. I nodded hoping to God he was right.

**The Day of the Packs Arrival**

I paced back and forwards nervously. Today was the day this was it. Elisabeth had taken Adam and Jessica somewhere safe. I felt a blanket of calm fall over me. I gave my husband a grateful smile. Emmet clung to Rosalie his face tight with worry. None of us had been this worried since the Volturi's visit. I shivered as I recollected that I hoped to never see them again. The sun set and I stopped pacing as the smell assaulted my noise. I froze a thousand things running through my mind. Immediately everyone rose. Jasper grasped my hand a smile on his face covering his worry. "It's time" Rose whispered holding onto Emmet tightly. I nodded and taking a deep breath I flung open the front door.

**Victoria's POV**

I walked the Volturi corridor's lazily smiling at the ring on my finger. Oh Cauis I thought smiling as I thought of his face. "Lady Victoria Aro wants you" Jane said politely the truth was Jane and I had become great friends especially when she learned I was Aro's daughter. I smiled at her and sighed "Fine" I said and followed her into the big throne room. My father sat lazily on his throne while Demetri and Felix fought. Jane rolled her eyes unimpressed while Alec took her hand and began whispering in Latin to her. "Father" I said formerly bowing a shiver running up my spine as his ruby eyes looked into my golden ones. "Ah Victoria darling I need you to do something for me" he said smiling that horrible smile of his making the skin stretch on his face. "What is it father?" I asked a feeling of dread coursing through me. "I need you to go to Alaska apparently those mutts are causing trouble down there and are going to fight a gang of our fellow vampires" he smiled. I froze Alaska? My head was screaming at me no "Who informed you of this father?" I asked. "Oh a friend dear Alice actually it appears that she is no longer apart of Carlisle's coven though she did not tell me the identity's of the vampires in question" Aro smiled looking completely unconcerned. Alice? The pixie hmm I recalled her vaguely. I nodded politely "Of course father when must I be there?" I asked noticing Jane's worried face. "Oh why today dear" Aro smiled his ruby eyes glowing. Today! Urgency rushed through me well this was short notice. "Of course Father I'll leave right away please inform Cauis where I'm going and not to worry" I said before exiting the room I didn't bother waiting for my father to respond. "Victoria I think this is a bad idea" Jane hissed at me following me. I looked at her and laughed even though I felt like something was wrong myself. "Don't be silly Jane I'll be back before you know it" I smiled. She frowned but said no more. Hurriedly I marched through the doors and unlocked my car I had to make it to the airport immediately. Starting the engine I slid into my Lamborghini a present from Cauis. I smiled as I pressed down on the accelerator. With that I speed off not realising what I was getting myself into.

**Alice's POV**

I managed to ditch Edward while we were hunting after all I didn't want to miss the big show! I ran faster happiness and excitement rushing through me. I giggled and ran a hand through my hair. Soon it would be all over and I would have my revenge. Then a grieving Jasper will fall back into my arms after all he wouldn't know it was me poor little Alice who caused it. No one would ever suspect poor sweet innocent Alice after all I wasn't capable of something so evil. I laughed out loud fools. Ah well soon things would be just as they were. I did feel a little bad about not telling Eddie the truth ah well. I pushed myself harder I didn't want to miss this not for the world. Laughing wickedly I sailed through the forest life was good and revenge really was a dish best served cold.

**Bella's POV**

Together as one we raced outside the cold wind playing with my hair and the formidable cold of death caressing us. We stood proud and strong together as the pack crashed through the trees. I stayed strong as terror coursed through my veins. We waited a full five seconds before lunging. The wolves had not been expecting our attack it was obvious. However betrayal flashed in the large black wolves eyes as they landed on Seth now in wolf form. We didn't give them a chance to speak we did what came naturally. I tackled the wolf who must have been Paul. Growling he snapped at me but with ease I swung from his destructive jaws. Flipping backwards I aimed a nice kick into his left side. To my amazement I hit home and the sound of bones cracking met my ears. With a roar Paul turned and lunged. It was like we were in a dance with me dodging at him attacking. In a circle we moved. I took a second to glance around at everyone else to my relief everyone was fine. Carlisle and Esme were well frankly beating the crap out of Jared while Rosalie was spinning kicks left and right at Quill. Emmet meanwhile was tumbling with Embry leaving Sam with Jasper. I hoped to God he would be alight. I gasped in pain as Pauls teeth sliced against my arm reminding me to pay attention and not lose focus one of Jasper's top rules. Out of instinct my hand went out crushing into Pauls side the force sending him sailing. With a howl he crumbled on the ground. Moving quickly I seized my opportunity. Like a cobra I struck wrapping my arms around Paul's body and placing my teeth inches from his neck. He froze the fight going out of him. "If you move I'll kill you" I whispered meaning every single word. With a whine he stayed still. Hus whine was joined by the other s as they all stopped. Rosalie looked amazed as Quill began to phase back to human form so where the rest of them. I felt more than embarrassed to be holding a naked Paul. "Enough please" Sam pleaded blood streaming down his face. "Why should we" Jasper snarled his hand on Sam's throat. "Because none of us want to die please" Sam gasped as Jasper's hand tightened on his throat. Jasper laughed dryly "Oh but you were all too willing to kill my wife and children". "What?" Sam asked wide eyed. "We didn't know" Paul wheezed beneath me. I regarded him warily. "Listen the pixie Alice she told us Bella had children with Edward and that they were evil we had no choice but to believe her please I'm telling you the truth I had no idea Bella was you wife" Sam begged. I froze Alice had done this? Fury like I had never felt before filled me. "Alice?" Jasper asked stunned releasing Sam from his grip. Sam nodded massaging his throat. "But surely you could not have believed Bella's children were evil" Carlisle said shaking his head. "Yeah those kids wouldn't hurt a fly" Emmet said firmly. "Please believe us" Esme pleaded "the only reason we fought you was because Seth told us you were here to kill the children" Sam looked ashamed "I am sorry all of you we should never have listened to the bloodsucker" "Well the good thing is no one died" Carlisle said softly just as Victoria emerged from the trees. Rage filled me as she calmly walked across the clearing she stopped when she saw me. "No!" she shouted but it was too late I sprung and this time she couldn't run. "Bella no!" Esme shouted but I didn't pay any attention this bitch had killed my little girl she was going to pay. "Revenge is sweet I promised I'd kill you one day" I whispered grabbing her head of red hair and pulling her head back. Her exposed throat lay before me a symbol of justice. "Bella" Esme ran to stop me but Jasper caught her. With understanding he nodded at me. With a smiled I struck my teeth tearing across her throat. She screamed and wildly hit me to break free but I had fury and hatred on my side giving strength I never knew I had. With ease I severed her head from her body. Lifeless her body dropped. Rosalie nodded at me approval in her eyes. Carlisle looked at me with the same understanding while Esme wept. I knew Esme hated killing people but it had to be done. I flitted to Jasper side as his arms went around me I suddenly felt free. "You should go back home" Carlisle advised the pack. Sam nodded and morphed. With regretful looks in their eyes the pack left. The sound of light footsteps approached. I looked up feeling lighter stronger. Bursting from the trees came Alice. A smile played on her face but then that smile left as she saw me. "Alice nice of you to join us" Jasper said his voice as cold as the icy wind. As they say the shit was about to hit the fan.

**Okay guys how was that I should be finished in the next chap. So PLEASE : should Alice live or die? Just to give me an idea I'm not going to update unless I have enough reviews to compare your votes SO PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	20. Showdown

**Hey Guys this is chapter nineteen in this Shocker story!**

**I'd like to apologize first for not updating for AGES! But I have excuse's first my mocks which went pretty well then I was freaking out over my Irish and German orals which were easy after all!**

**Secondly I want to say a huge mega thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me this far! And to all those who have added the story to their favourite! It means so much so thanks! This is the second last chapter so unfortunately we are coming to an end but don't worry the sequel to this will be up straight away! I hope you like it and the little surprise at the end of the next chap! So forgive me for the wait and enjoy now away we go with the chapter! **

**Chapter Nineteen: Showdown**

**Bella's POV**

Rage like I never felt before filled my body like blood. Alice's eyes widened a small tremble emitting from her small frame. Jasper stilled beside me I could almost feel the anger radiating from him. The air stilled as though nature itself was holding its very breath. Betrayal cut through the family I could see it easily especially on Esme's face. "Oh hi guys" Alice said weakly a brief smile gracing her lips. My eyes narrowed and she gulped. "Alice" I greeted in a sickly sweet voice. She shuddered realisation hitting her she knew we knew what she had done "I can explain" she whispered but her words were empty meaningless. She had hurt me more than I could have possibly have hurt her she had done the unforgivable by bringing my children into this. "Explain keep your words Alice" Jasper hissed moving from my side in a blinding flash I tensed. Would he kill her now? The thought sent a surge a sick excitement through me. Did I want Alice to die? Yes! The monster inside me growled seeking blood. "Jasper please I didn't mean to I didn't know what to do! I wanted you back I didn't know how else I could please baby I love you" Alice cried falling to her knees her face twisted with pain. Seeing her distress made the monster inside me smile. Disgust ruled Jasper's face as she moved towards him. "I'm sorry" she balled looking for sympathy. Esme's face was torn along with Carlisle's but Rosalie snarled. "Sorry you bitch! How could you just because Jasper wouldn't have you back your pathetic! I'm going to enjoy ripping your useless body to shreds!" Rosalie snarled lunging. Emmett caught her but I could see he agreed entirely with her. Rosalie snarled struggling uselessly in his grip before giving up. My heart soared from her loyalty I was glad she had my back. Alice flinched before scrambling to her knees. "Esme please" she begged lurching for Esme who was sobbing quietly. "Any last words Alice?" Jasper hissed advancing. "Please you can't do this!" frantically she clutched at Esme's skirt. "Maybe she deserves another chance" Esme began. Carlisle shook his head his golden eyes sad. "Alice what you did shames me to the very bone you endangered everyone including two innocent young children you plotted and schemed all for revenge" he paused "Alice I'm sorry but letting you live could put us in more danger no one knows what else you will stoop to in order to try and be with Jasper" he stopped a tone of finality in his voice. Alice fell silent shock dominating her petite features. My monster purred at his words justice how sweet it is. Rosalie smiled in a righteous kind of way. "Please" Alice screamed as Jasper moved forward "Jasper baby I love you I didn't mean for any of this to happen don't do this!". Jasper froze for one moment before giving himself a little shake "No Alice don't beg it doesn't suit you" his voice was hard and cold it made me shudder. "This is your fault!" she screamed lunging for me but Jasper grabbed her, his hands tightening on her throat causing her to gurgle and struggle uselessly in his grip. From the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle and Esme turn away. "Goodbye Alice" I said sweetly. "No!" she screamed her voice echoing before cutting off as Jasper swiftly severed her head. I stared at her body as it fell to the ground utterly lifeless. A feeling of joy swept through me it was all over no more worry or looking over our shoulders. "It's over" I whispered a smile tugging at my lips. Jasper nodded taking me in his arms making me feel safe. I snuggled against him as he smoothed my hair. The moment was bittersweet what with Esme sobbing in the background. I understood her pain but it had to be done there was no other way. "I'll call Elisabeth get her to bring the kid's back" Rosalie grinned whipping out her mobile. I nodded my heart aching for them. Jasper chuckled "Jeesh Bella if you're like this now what are you going to be like when they fly the nest". I smacked him gently before placing a kiss on those gorgeous lips. His arms went around me pulling me closer. Desire pulsed through me I needed to get closer. Our kiss became more urgent. A throat cleared behind us "Get a room!" Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes "Jealous" I smirked while Jasper tackled him playfully. "We'll get rid of the body" Carlisle smiled his eyes saddened. I nodded thanking him in the only way I knew how with a hug. He hugged me back tightly "Thanks for standing by me" I whispered knowing how hard it had been for him. "Anything for you my daughter" he smiled releasing me and disappearing into the forest. I stared after him before pulling a sobbing Esme into my arms. Despite my joy I felt like something else was about to happen. I shrugged off the feeling of dread and focused on my husband's smiling face. The future was looking a lot brighter.

**A few Days later**

**Jasper's POV**

**Two Years Later**

Life was good. Sitting outside on a bright beautiful day with my gorgeous wife playing happily with our kids was bliss. Never could I have believed any of this could be possible. I had to be the luckiest guy alive. "Daddy" Jessica smiled tugging at my hand. A wave of happiness filled me. I had a curious feeling that she too had a gift like me. I had yet to explore this theory with Bella but something told me I was right. "Yes sweetie" I smiled pulling her onto my lap. She just smiled up at me with those large doe like brown eyes so much like her mother's. "Nothing" she smiled sweetly before snuggling against me. I chuckled listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. From the corner of my eye I could see Bella watching me a smile playing across her lips. With a loud yawn Adam lay across Bella's lap mouth wide open arms outstretched. He looked so much like Emmet it was eerie. "Looks like we tired them out" Bella whispered. "I should think so" I smiled playing catch and hide and seek for three hours straight had me tired mot to mention all the piggy back rides I had to give. "Should we just leave them?" Bella asked I nodded and slowly we both moved and wrapped the two up in a blanket. "They're so cute" Bella whispered against my ear causing me to shiver. Pulling her to me I kissed her forehead. "How long do you think they'll sleep?" I whispered suggestively. She shivered "An hour or so roughly" she murmured licking he lips. "Well in that case" I hoisted her up. She laughed before crashing her lips to mine. An hour the things we could get up to in an hour.

**Edward's POV**

I was still clueless about how Alice had ditched me even more about why she hadn't come back. I had given up looking for her but a new need had been consuming me and now I was going to act on it I wanted to go home I wanted to see my Bella again. I was ready beyond ready I just hoped she would forgive me. A smile graced my lips I knew she would that was my Bella she never held a grudge soon she would be back to being the dutiful wife. I couldn't wait. So that's why I was now running towards Alaska. The wind whipped pass me in a pleasant kind of way. I hummed softly under my breath enjoying the sensation of the sun shining against my skin. I grinned as the welcome sign came into view. Bella I'm coming I grinned. It didn't take long to get to the house the run was quiet pleasant really. I skidded to a halt as I stopped in front of the large double doors. Unsurprising they were unlocked and with ease I walked in. The house was too quiet for my liking. "Hello" I called my voice echoing around me. Silence answered me before my mother came into view. She froze when she saw me before giving me a slight smile. "Edward your back" she greeted her body tensing I couldn't understand why. "Yes I'm back for good" I grinned sprawling down on the sofa. A frown appeared on her face before disappearing. "So where is everyone?" I asked looking around. "Well Rosalie and Emmett are living separate, Carlisle and Esme are out and" she stopped. I frowned strange but not all that strange. "Where's Bella?" I asked my heart yearning and aching. "Son you have to understand Bella's moved on" I frowned at her words moved on? What on earth was she talking about? Bella was nothing without me. "Yes that's what I said she's happy now beyond happy" my mother continued smiling slightly. "Moved on happy with whom?" I snapped anger boiling through me no one could be with my Bella except me. Fury etched across my mother's face. "Don't you dare speak like that! She's happy leave her the hell alone Edward!" she snarled looking like a vampire for the first time. "Don't tell me what to do!" I snarled back leaping from the sofa. A smile graced my mother's feature it disturbed me "She's with Jasper yes that's right their married they have been for a while now and you know what I'm glad!" with that she flung from the room. Shock hit me like cold water. Jasper? Anger began to boil I was going to kill that blonde haired prick. With rage I tore from the room crashing through the door I was going to find him and so help me God I was going to kill him.

**Bella's POV**

Lazily after being in bed for over an hour I prepared the kids lunch. My two angels were busy playing with their dad outside. The sight of them made my heart burst with joy. Swaying my hips I walked outside giving Jasper an appreciative view as I went. I froze suddenly as a cool wind blew. A scent I remembered vaguely hit me. Jasper sprung to his feet while our angels continued to play completely oblivious to our tense bodies. My breath caught in my throat as I saw him he looked just like I remembered him but I no longer desired him or loved him. Edward the name I had hoped to forget. "Get behind me Bella" Jasper said his voice firm. I nodded I wasn't going to argue with him on this. Skidded to a halt Edward stopped meters from us his chest heaving and not from running. "You" he snarled taking in Jasper's tall broad frame. "Edward" Jasper responded his voice colder than ice. Fury marred his face but it soon softened as he spotted me. "Bella love" he whispered. I shuddered "Don't call me that!" I snapped stepping forward. "I knew it I fucking knew it!" Edward laughed his voice going high. "Leave Edward" I said keeping my voice strong every fibre in my being wanted him out of here. "Why him Bella! You were mine forever remember" he hissed golden eyes blazing. "You gave me up besides he's perfect he's everything I need" love dripped from my voice as I clutched Jasper's hand. Edward's body shook he looked like he was going to go for us I stiffened feeling Jasper do the same but a musical voice cut through this horrible atmosphere causing us all to turn. "Mommy Daddy who's that man?" Jessica smiled puzzled. Edward froze. "He's just a friend sweetie" I assured her scooping her up. "You have kids?" Edward whispered his anger fading instantly. "Two a boy and a girl" I answered watching his reaction carefully. Pain sliced across those golden eyes "You have kids with him" pain echoed in his voice and without another word he fled. Surprised Jasper relaxed and pulled me to him "Strange I was expecting a fight" he murmured. I shrugged knowing that seeing Jessica had reminded him of Renessmee of everything that we once had. "He's gone that's the main thing" I answered snuggling against him. "Yes but what happens now he's bound to move back in with Esme and Carlisle" Jasper mused worry dominating his voice. I pressed a finger to his lips "Don't worry as long as we have each other nothing else matters" I whispered. His golden eyes met mine for a moment before he kissed me. The further still looked bright even though there was going to be patched of gray. Still as long as I had my angel I knew everything would be okay.

**Okay this is the second last chap hope you enjoyed ps don't think I mentioned this but Adam and Jessica age like normal humans. Please Review!**


	21. Bombshell

**Hey Guys this is the last Chapter I'm kind of sad but happy too there's going to be a sequel of course so please check it out! Thanks' to all those who have stuck by me!1 Your devotion is touching! Now it's time to thank those who have given such nice reviews**

**deltagrl**

**wendy1969**

**crazymandy01**

**Twisted-Twilighter**

**iclethea**

**Thanks to all you guy's for you reviews in the last chapter! I also like to thank all those who have favourite the story Thanks alot guys!**

**So here's the last chapter ENJOY!**

**Chapter Twenty: Bombshell**

**Caius's POV**

After the death of my beautiful wife I was beyond angry. The Cullen's would pay dearly it was only a matter of time. I smiled at Edward. Together we were going to make a good team a vengeance would be sweet.

**Bella's POV fifteen years later**

Sitting on a swing with my gorgeous husband life was great. It was the twin's birthday yesterday both seventeen at last. They had both grown up to be wonderful teenagers. Jessica was beautiful and she took after Jasper it was obvious she was a daddy's girl but Adam was a momma's boy so it was pretty even. Jasper pulled me tighter and I sighed in content I had all eternity with him. He played with my hair a habit of his. I pressed closer against him bliss. Rosalie had taken Esme and Elisabeth out shopping. Emmett was playing video games with Adam it was weird how alike those two were. Carlisle of course was in his study leaving Jasper and me alone. Edward hmm Edward he flitted back and forward but hadn't caused any scene's in fact he was completely neutral towards us it was strange I had a feeling he was up to something. Footsteps had me breaking from my trance. "Oh Jessica what you doing back so early I thought you were staying at Katie's?" I mused. She just shrugged her smile tight. Something was wrong she was avoiding Jasper's eyes. "Honey is everything okay?" I asked. She bit her lip a habit she had inherited from me. "Jess" Jasper frowned concerned. Still she didn't look at him "it depends on how you look at it mom" she whispered answering my question. A knot formed in my stomach. "What are you saying sweetie?" I asked but my gut was tightening. She took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

**Okay so that's it I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! Sorry about the cliffhanger! But all will be revealed in the sequel I'll try to get it up ASAP So please check it out review please!**


	22. Author's note

**Author's Note.**

**I just want to say that I'm writing another story with my friend called darkest night.**

**Sequel to sunlit sky will be called Darkest hour**

**Forever yours is another story I'm doing its an Rosalie&Edward story so check it out please. **

**Also just wanted to say I finished the story alone my friend pulled out not even half way but don't blame her! She has a tone of stories to do and study! Please check out her storeys! Particularly Secrets of a black past it's awesome! Plus she's worked really hard on it!**

**Please review and check out the sequel it took ages to write sunlit sky and for me to come up with all those twists! **

**Thanks for reading you've all been very patient sorry if the chaps are short too! But I can only think of so much!**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
